


My Throne, No our Throne

by Grace_lynn



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Beta Azumane Asahi, Beta Nishinoya Yuu, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Yachi Hitoka, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Courting Rituals, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mates, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, No Angst, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Scent Marking, a little bit of angst but like not that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_lynn/pseuds/Grace_lynn
Summary: Royalty auOmegas can not take the throne without an Alpha. King and their “Queens” have only ever been Alpha/Omega pairings.Akaashi is one of the most respectable Omegas. He is the ideal of Omega, he's pretty, polite, quiet, and royal. But his one doubting quality is that he uses his brain.He's smart and analytical, he has some of the best ideas when it comes to anything political. He understands how the kingdoms work and how to get things done while also maintaining peace within the kingdom walls.But no one will take him seriously. When he turns 20 it's time for him to take the throne, his father becoming his senior royal advisor, but the only problem is he cannot take the throne without an Alpha by his side.The thought makes him want to puke. There are only so many royal Alphas that come from a royal bloodline they will probably end being one of the neighboring kingdoms or allies, and most of them wouldn't treat Akaashi as an equal, he knew this.Either way, Akasski hates the thought. But he has less than a year to find an alpha he is willing to marry or convince his dad that he doesn't need one and change every tradition that has been set in stone for generations.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 88
Kudos: 606





	1. Chapter 1

Akashi didn't mind the meetings.  
It was the people.  
He sat next to his father at the long wooden table that had respected nobles and the more important royal advisors that the King trusted the most out of them all. There were maybe 25 people in the room but it was enough people that tested Akaashis patience. They were there to discuss matters of the kingdom, the last winter had left half of the farmers with dead crops and bad soil, nothing would grow till late spring, and that was too long for the people. They would starve if the people in that room did not find a solution.

The nobles were there because most of them owned fields where farmers grew their crops.  
The few lower-class nobles knew more about the situation and were first hand experiencing the famine.  
The more trusted bunch of the king's royal advisors were in the room because their opinion on the matter was valued and trusted. 

But the only problem was everyone in the room was either Beta or and Alpha, well all but one person. 

Akaashi.

Technically he wasn't supposed to even be in the room. But when he turned 16 he begged and begged his father to be able to join their meeting that discussed the kingdom or help strategize battle if there was a need to. After months of begging every single meeting. (there were meeting at least once a week if nothing important came up)

The King had finally given in and let the omega in the room, most of the advisors and noble and others were shocked and a few were angry that the king had let an omega in their discussions, but the king had quickly put an end it the dispute when threatening to kick them out entirely and not letting them back to any meeting if they had a problem with the prince joining their discussions. That had ended their immediate anger and after four years they stopped staring and/or glaring, they stopped the subtle but very obvious bullying. They stopped slowly over the years. 

But what they did do was talk over the prince, interpret him whenever they were given the chance, shut down ideas they could have saved a lot of trouble and maybe a few lives. But no. They didn't want to hear it from an omega.

Akaashi adapted. If these nobles wanted to play. So would Akaashi. 

So when they would be talking, Akaashi would lean over to his father's ear and whisper his idea, stealing his father's attention from them but also getting his idea across to his father. More times than not it worked. Akasshi would lean back to his seat, sitting straight up with a polite smile that would grace his features as his father stopped the noble from speaking and telling them the ideas and saying they would go with Akaashis idea. Even if he never said it was Akaashis idea, it was still going to happen and that was enough for Akaashi. 

It worked for years. But today this meeting was getting on his nerves. The nobles were just giving random unhelpful ideas like they were not even thinking about the idea all the way through. All the flaws in their ideas were obvious and a child no older than three could see the plain defects in the ideas. 

“This meeting is going nowhere” Akaashi mumbled under his breath as he ripped his glasses off his face to rub the tension out of the bridge of his nose. Sighing and glancing around at the tension in the room. Everyone was on edge because there really wasn't any good solution to the famine problem. 

“What did you say, prince?” one of the nobles glared at the prince sitting across the table. Everyone looked over to the Prince who put his glasses back in the rightful place on his nose. 

“I said that this meeting was going nowhere” Akaaski spoke louder so everyone could hear him.  
“I'm sorry to say but we are getting nowhere, none of the ideas that have been spoken will actually help my people who are starving. If we can not figure something out they will continue to strive till late spring and by then many will have died.” Akaashi slowly stood up as his voice rose slowly, his irritation and loss of patience seeping into his voice. “I'm sorry to speak out of term but I refuse to sit here and listen to your half-witted ideas when none will help my people.” 

The Nobles sat in shock because the omega wasn't known for his anger and rarely raised his voice in front of them, and the royal advisor looked to the king waiting for him to tell akaashi to mind his place. 

All the king did was sigh. He looked tired.tires of the nobles and everyone could see the bags under his eyes, no one spoke of it though. He stood up as he spoke gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “My son is right. We have been here for the last few hours of the day discussing and nothing has come of it. I suggested we come back next meeting with fresh ideas and more information so we can help the people of Fukurodani.” His voice was final as he sat back down, the noble gathered their things to leave the castle while the royals bowed and left the room to head back to their home of their chambers within the castle. 

“Akaashi please stay and speak with me when everyone has left” His father's voice had stopped him from exiting the room. He nodded and sat back at the right hand side of the table. He could feel the stare of the nobles, they thought he would be scolded for his tone and speaking out of place. Akaashi thought they were right but it didn't give them a right to snicker in the background and glare holes into the back of the black-haired man's head. 

When the echo of the door shut, leaving the king and his son by themselves Akaaski looked up from his lap and stared into his father's eyes. Waiting for him to yell or for him to scold Akaashi . But it never came. 

Just a reluctant sigh fell from the king's lips. 

“My boy, I do not want to speak of the early meeting but of different matters” The older man started looking at his son with fond, proud eyes. “I know these things can be tiring and tense but please, let's not be making the nobles upset. I do believe you are right but they will never see it from your side, they are narrow-minded people. Stuck in their way as their ancestors were” 

“Father I-” 

“But that's not why I asked you to stay and discuss things with me” he interpreted Akaashi  
“I wanted to speak with you about the throne, your birthday was just a few months ago and you're about to be the age where you take the throne and take over the kingdom.” 

Akaashi for what feels like the first time today. Smiled. It was small but his eyes gleamed at the thought of being able to lead his people and be heard for him and helping without being looked down upon had been his favorite dream since he was 15. But there was always more. Always a catch. 

“And that means we must discuss marriage” 

With such a simple and also plain sentence held so much meaning. But with such a meaningful sentence left Akaashi empty and stomach full of dread. The small smile was nowhere to be seen in its wake is a scowl deeply etched into his features. 

“I know you dislike the idea, but you are my only child and this has been the way for generations, since the beginning of the Fukurodani Kingdom. We have neighboring countries that would love to take your hand and would gain more allies, we have our allies that would be more than willing to court you. You have options, my dear son. But it's time.” 

“But father, I can lead by myself, no outsider will ever be able to understand our true traditions or understand the needs of Fukurodani’s people. They will only see us as more to gain. I can lead. Till I want to marry and even then I can still take place as king.” 

“But son, I do believe you would be a great leader and would be one hell of a ruler but there are things we can not change. There are people that would leave or even start riots and destroy everything because of an omegan ruler.” 

“But father-” 

“ I wish I could change this but it's not up to me, the people will not accept it and you understand how the nobles see it, they don't believe you can rule and most of the people in these walls see it the same. If you want the throne you must marry an alpha and hope you can work something out with him.” 

“The people won't accept it or you won't accept it?” Akasshi stood up, head held high, and an aura that wrecked authority. “I will be taking my leave now. But I will think about it and will see you at dinner or at the next meeting. Good night” 

After a long, very long sleep the sun forced its way there the drapes and left akaashi no choice up to wake up. The events from yesterday are fresh in his mind. 

He knew he had to marry if he wanted to get anywhere near the throne but he had slipped into his own reality for a while, believing he could take the throne himself and lead his people the way his ancestors did, but different. Just him. No outsider. No random alpha in his palace, in his bed. If he married it was for love not because it was the only way to get to his rightful place in his own kingdom. 

A knock on the door stopped the black hair mans' mini-rant he was having. Orange hair popped out from the doorway and slowly Hinata glanced in. He smiled and the man in front of him. Hinata was fairly young and new to his “team” that took care of Akaashi. It was assumed that he would be the one to be taking care of Akaashi’s child when he bares one.  
‘But that would mean I have to have an alpha and have their child…’ Akaashi thought to himself and shook his head from the thought. The thought pulled a small frown on his lips. 

“I know it's still early but it's a beautiful day Prince Akaashi, there’s no reason to frown '' He set fresh and clean towels down and well as some morning tea on a desk that stayed in the corner of Akaashi’s room. 

“I've told you before Hinata, just call me Akasshi and I know it is quite a pleasant day, i think I'll be spending some time in the garden” 

“Ok fine we can compromise. I'll call you akaashi in private but back to formalities when guests are around, I don't want to think about getting in trouble so soon.” the younger one shivered as if imagining Sugawara yelling and scolding him. Speaking of Sugawara. 

“Hinata where is Suga-san today?” 

“Oh suga, he's off doing some business errands and trying to get Yamaguchi to do something other than clean. He really doesn't like to come out of the laundry room or kitchen unless he's called and suga was trying to get him to run an errand with him and he started running away like woOsH and jumped into on the laundry like bAm and ended up getting stuck so me and Suga were-” 

Akaashi listened to Hinata speak enthusiastically of events that happened this morning, it brought a small smile to his lips and a few chuckles here and there. He sipped his tea as hinata jumped up and down or used his hand to make frantic gestures. The boy's energy had always made Akaashi feel better as he didn't have to talk so much and he could sit back and just listen. Without any expectations of him. But he could only deal with it for so long before it became a tad bit overwhelming. 

It was nearing noon, and Akaashi wanted to leave his chamber to venture the gardens and think. Maybe he just wanted to feel the sun's warmth on his pale arms, and smell the scent of flowers from his childhood. 

“Hinata” 

“And I just- Oh yes Prin- uh Akaashi?” 

“I think I should be heading out now but thank you for talking with me and the tea. I appreciate it” 

“Oh yes, yes of course, would you like me to escort you?” a faint blush from embarrassment tinted the orange-haired omega. 

“No thank you, I'd like to spend the afternoon by myself. Please relay that to anyone who needs me. Unless it's my father or it's urgent. “ 

“No problem Akaashi. I'll get out of your way now” and with a bright smile, Hinsta all but jumped out the door and ran down the hallway to wherever he goes. 

Akaashi took a deep inhale. He was ready for the today and stepped out of his room into a fairly lit hallway where his feet led him to the garden he was so familiar with. His mother's pride and joy. And soon was gifted to him when she moved to the next life. He kept it in good shape, he knew he would change out some of the other flowers he wasn't too fond of. But it felt wrong. So he would never. But he would take gentle care of every flower and make sure they thrive in every season. It felt like treason to change anything within the garden walls. 

He sat on the bench closer to where the daisies and the peonies lay, the colors could be a bit clashing but they easied Akaashis mind. 

“I don't want to marry, not for an alliance, not for a throne that should be mine no matter my sub-gender. Because I can have children I can not have my throne. I don't want to marry someone who will take advantage of my people and the power my kingdom has. It's taken generations from Omega to even be looked at as people. But that's not enough. We must be equal.” Akaashi rested his head against the back of the wall behind the bench. 

“Why must it be so difficult?”  
“I understand the responsibilities I have because of my crown. But even then because I am omega i was never even supposed to enter the meeting or know anything about strategy. I am to be nothing but pretty and give birth. But I don't want that. I can take control of my country. It's mine after all isn't it? Why do I need an alpha that probably can not lift his own fork to feed himself.” 

He sighed. Glanced down at the flowers. It was so easy for them. They sit and just get to look pretty. Everyone loves them. “I don't want to be like my ally Aobjo-sai. I don't want to be like Oikawa. I can't sit back and worry about my looks but an alpha takes control of what's rightfully mine, I want to lead my people, I don't understand why....” 

He was just speaking out loud. Rambling through his thoughts, speaking what he felt and what came to mind. In the back of his head, he knew it was either this or his father would stay on the throne till he died and if the prince did not marry by then a royal advisor would take his place. That was the worst option out of them all. Akaashi would never allow it. 

But what would he allow? Would he allow alphas to enter his home for weeks and they try to woo him into giving them more power then they could have gotten back home?  
Would he stand to be treated like he was next to nothing to keep his crown? 

What will Prince Akaaski choose?


	2. Invitations and Plans don’t always match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a plan, but first he needs to talk to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is monologue heavy, lots of talking but still, anyways enjoy!

The door swung open, Akaashi stepped into the room where the throne, in all its glory, sat waiting for him. He will get there. One way or another. 

His father waved a dismissing hand and sent the maid away as Akaashi stepped and bowed to his father. 

“Good Morning my dear son” 

“Morning father, there is something I would like to discuss with you” 

“What would that be?” 

“I will agree to meet the suitors..”

“That's great my child! We have to send invitations-”

“Father i have some conditions you must agree to or we must compromise before we go head and send invitations and i would very much like for you to listen, please”

“Im listening then, let's discuss” the king straightens his back and leans more into the throne. 

“Only Allies, I don't want an outsider from too far out in my palace. At Least our allies are aware of our and us of their traditions. And we can trust them. So if we are sending invitations it will only be to our allies” 

“I couldn't agree more, although this is a great time to gain more allies, if you wish, I will have only allies out in the palace waiting for your hand.” 

“Thank you father, another thing i wish to say and this is more important to me then the last” 

“What is it you hold more important?” 

“A choice” 

The confusion on the king's face was written pain as day, Akaashi only straightened his back as he continued. He needs this. 

“A choice to choose my suitor that i will marry. Solely my choice. No advisor whispering in my ear who has more power, none of yours or anyone else's personal opinion, who I chose will be my choice and my choice alone. You will announce who I choose like tradition is. But I will be the only person to choose who I will marry. You will have no say and neither will the noble, or the advisors.” 

The Kings confusion lifted, he sighed, it would be difficult, the nobles would swarm and all would sting like bees, trying to offer who would let them do as they please, or maybe their own children. The advisor's main purpose was to give their professional and personal opinion. They were there to give advice. 

“It will be difficult..” He sighed thinking of the headaches this would cause, the hassle the noble and the royal advisors will create. But when he glanced up to look at his son, and only child. The emotion that was distinct and embedded into Akaashis eyes. Akaashi was known for his beauty but also his poker face, letting no emotion through when he didn’t want you to see his emotions. But his father could see the dispersion and desire seeping into the blue sky colored eyes. 

The king pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“Consider the choice and the decision in your hands and only in your hands. The nobles will cause commotion about this but I can handle the Royal advisors and we can just limit the nobles in the castle at the time the suitors stay so there won't be too many trying to say much.” 

On the outside it seemed like he wanted the choice for love. That was the Kings thought process to why the prince would want this decision to be spelt his choice. But that’s wasn’t entirely it. 

Relief flooded through Akaashi's facade, he almost thought that his father wouldn't agree, that he wouldn't get too much of a choice in who he would marry and for Akaashi’s plan. He needs the choice. 

“Thank you father so much, you have no clue how much this means to me” 

“Of course, I know you don't want this in the first place so if this is what you want to be able to go through with this then so be it, but I have a few conditions of my own.” 

“Then speak them” 

“You will have at least one guard with you at all times. Even when you are with the suitors, when you are in your chambers they will stand outside at all times.” 

“That's it?” 

“Please stick to our traditions… i know your very repestfull about them but please when your meeting them and with them remember our traditions” 

“Always, father.” 

“Well then if that's all I do believe we must be getting an invitation and start getting things prepared for the arrival of suitors.” 

“So soon” 

“ I was waiting for you to agree but son, it's already mid march and if we can get preparation to go smoothly the will all be here by the beginning of of May” 

Akaashi broke from his father’s gaze. He scoffed at the idea but remembered he had his own planning. He would not mope, so he exhaled and bowed to his father saying a simple goodbye as he called for the maid and the lead messengers and advisor so they could discuss the allies coming and who was invited and so they could let the main preparations begin. 

Akaashi headed to his garden, he sat under a tree in the shade hiding from the restless sun.  
Hisi plan was simple but wouldn't be so simple to actually do. 

Akaashi was going to find an alpha, yes, but one that could be persuaded easily by him. If he could not rule directly he would find an alpha open to his suggestion and one where it would be more like how he does things at meetings with his father but on a greater scale. 

Suggest better and maybe be heard a little bit more, someone where they are more the messenger for akaashi. Akaashi would rule in the background but rule nonetheless and his kingdom would be more of his then if he just let the first alpha that showed tactical knowledge rule. 

It was a plan with flaws but it was a plan nonetheless. 

Eating dinner with his father is a simple yet meaningful tradition. Where it was only him and his father and sometimes inner circle members. But most night the prince and the king sat at the table and they talked about idle things and eat and it seemed that though there was always a problem or some type of problem and chaos that ensued. There was all the knowledge that dinner was at 7 pm and Akashi's father would be there.Tonight was no different. 

“Thank you for the food” Both of the royals said as the chefs went back to the kitchen. 

“ so we have narrowed it done to about 10 of the allies we have, have children that are of age and willing to be a suitor for you” 

“Oh…” 

There wasn't much to say, Akaashi was still rather on edge about the subject, just cause he made a planned didn't mean he still wasn't hung up on the fact that he couldn't just rule by himself. 

“Yes but the names you are most familiar with would be Karasuno, Nekoma and Aobajo-sai” 

“Nekoma and Aobajo-sai and both have queens and kings father”

“Yes but nekomas soon to be Queen is the third of four children and the second child is still unmated, same with Abajo-sai but it's his nephew and karasunos soon to be queen has a younger military brother. 

“ do you know their names?” 

“Not so sure about the Nekoma Child. But Abojo-sai's Queen's nephew's name is Ruu Tanka, Karasuno's Military boy is Koutarou Bokuto… there are other but you might recognize those names`` 

Yes Akaashi remember Boukto’s name coming up in a couple of meetings, he was only a year older but was rising the ranks and a “rebelling prince” from what is being said. There is not much to be said about Tanaka but people say he is a bit of a hot head. 

Akaashi looked up from his thoughts and took a bit of what's left on his plate. “I've heard somethings here and there about both. Im sure i will be getting to know them soon enough though”  
There was an edge to Akasskis voice as he stabbed the last piece of food with the fork. 

The month of april flew by faster than the prince would have liked. Before he knew it his days in the garden were getting cut short by a maid fetching him so they could go over suitor and make sure the invitation was up to par. And confirm which suitors would actually come. Making sure guest rooms were set up and that guards in certain areas were doubled, speaking of guards there were two very new and distracting guards that were to be his new personal guards per his father and the deal they made. 

One had the muscles and the height to be intimidating and could probably knock you out in one punch, but the second he opened his mouth you could tell. He was a big teddy bear. But a bear nonetheless.  
The other was on the shorter side and had a more baby face but he was more lean muscle and could still pack a punch, although he was more on the hyper side. This guard reminded Akaashi of Hinata. “They would be good friends” Akaashi thought as he heard the guards from the other side of the door.  
“ Nishinoya you cant be running the halls like that”  
“Asahi im marching through the halls, see running is like-” 

There was a small “oof” sound after a moment of armor clanking.  
“That's why you shouldn’t be running, are you alright?” Even through the walls you could hear the concern in the older guards voice.  
“I'm fine, I'm fine, but did you see that I slid like 5 feet! I should do that again!!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face as he prepared himself for tonight's antics. All the suitors were arriving at the caslte tonight which meant Akaashi’s plan will begin. Akaashi and his father had to meet everyone and tomorrow it will begin the race to win Akaashi’s favor with dinners and lunch dates and no time for himself. 

But tonight started with meeting the suitors, seeing who is appealing to the eye and making first impressions. The suitors job was to make Akaashi impressed and want to know more about them, show off the good things and to make him want to get to know them more. 

For Akaashi, his job was to be the cute Omega. Smile and be polite, leave them wondering about the omega while they returned to their chambers so tomorrow they were hungry for a conversation with the prince. 

When akaashi was done dressing, he looked into the mirror. He saw the poker face he had grown so fond of. Features that were delicate and soft were also sharp with rough edges. His eyes were softer in color but fierce with determination. His formal dark navy blue dress shirt made his light blue eyes shine and stand out more. Brushing and styling his hair had always been a hassle with pieces sticking out at every end but the maid always reassured him that the look fit him. 

But tonight the maid was setting up guest rooms and preparing for the night ahead of them. 

Taking a deep breath and one last look, he tried to smile. Something that would appease everyone in the room he would soon enter. But it was fake, his father would know it was. But it was good enough to fool suitors. 

He shook his head exhaling and walked to the door. Poker face back and will remain until the first suitor was to enter the palace doors and into the grand ballroom. 

Swinging the door open to catch Asahi lifting Nishinoya into the air with his hands under the smallers armpits, Nishanoya flailing around trying to escape. He raised an eyebrow and a small twitch of a smile graced his features. 

“Uh um, Your highness, are you ready to go to the ballroom?” Nishanoya sounded as casual as he would have been if both his two feet were on the ground. Asahi on the other end was pale waiting to be scolded or be threatened with “My father will hear about this…”. But that never came. 

“Please, just prince akaashi will do, and yes i'm ready to go” 

Asahi set Nishinoya down and they gave a sheepish smile before Nishinoya led the way with Akaashi following and Ashai behind. The hallways were big enough for all three of them to walk side by side. But they didn't. No conversation lasted long. Akaashi wasn't in the mood for conversation as the next few hours would be dedicated to talking to strangers. 

Nishanoya theew the doors open and Akasshi stepped through the threshold, scanning the area. The room was full of men, most reeked of alpha or beta pheromones. It almost hurt Akaashi’s nose and he fought the urge to plug his nose. That would be rude. 

All eyes fell on him and the chatter in the room halted. With his head held high and eyes trained on his father, he walked up the steps that lead to a small stage where his father and other royals would sit to look over the ball area and met his father and stood by his side. 

All eyes were on him, he could feel them on his back, the back of his head, his ass. He felt them burn holes with judgemental eyes. Every move was being seen and marked. But the only pair of eyes he saw were his fathers and the fond smile that was on the king's face as he watched his son climb up to next to him. 

“Thank you all for coming!” His father's voice rang in the silence of the room. “It means so much to me and the prince that you could make it to our kingdom and for such a good reason. My son’s birthday was a few months ago meaning he is of age to find his mate and for them to take over the kingdom in my place.” 

“You are all allies of this kingdom and this will only make our alliances stronger. There will only be one alpha my son will choose to marry but even so meeting you all and gaining trust and friendship will help when the new generation takes over.” 

His father turned to Akaashi, expecting him to say something. Anything, the prince nodded and looked out at the suitors in the room, the fake smile appeared once again. “Thank you for coming. I'm glad to meet all of you and happy to be able to grace you with my presence. I look forward to talking and formally meeting everyone. But please respect our tradition and we will respect yours. No fighting or any sort of violence and remember. The only person you need to impress, is me.” 

It was silence for a single beat before the king clapped once he regained attention in the room. “With that let the mingling commence”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter, it’s my first book on this site so sorry for the confusion, this is well be a longer book about 25 chapters maybe more. Thank you for the love and support! 💕


	3. Strangers and Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashis done with peoples shit, so guess who takes him on an “adventure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my Twitter is @heapllieos if any of y’all were wondering... anyways new chapter!

“What did he mean by ‘the only person you have to impress is me’?”  
“He a sight for sore eyes isn't he”  
“He has a sort of an attitude don't you think”  
“His eyes are the color of sea”  
“The prince seems a bit conceited don’t you think?” 

Many things were being said, all about Akaashi. Either good or bad, made no difference. Akaashi walked down the steps with grace and looked like he invented elegance. He didn't know where to start. if he had to approach or if they would. The smaller guard followed behind, eyeing the people who filled the room. 

He soon found out he didn't have to go to anyone, they came to him. The more confident and brazen alphas almost surrounded him the second his foot touched the ball room flooring. 

“Prince Akkasshi it's so nice to finally meet you in person I’m prince...” 

“I've heard a lot about you and your kingdom, I'm from….” 

“I think we will become very close, im..” 

It seemed to go on and on. The first wave was dismissed with a small conversation that lasted mere minutes before the alpha didn't know what to say and Akaashi excused himself before another alpha came up to him. His oh so fake smile was slowly fading away with the night. 

The second wave was the alphas that waited and spoke of him to their advisor they had brought. But not to him, not till their advisor had given him a clear opinion and told him what they thought of the prince. 

They were the bunch that akaashi thought he could use more for his plan. If they were so reliant on their advisor they were more likely to be easier to persuade. But also a downfall if they were so reliant on their advisor, the royal advisor would be hard to manipulate and try to get his “husband” to listen to him and not the advisor would be difficult. 

But the third wave was the alpha’s that sat with their friends and chatted about idle things and maybe the prince would come up but nobody made a move to get up and talk to him. They all seemed to be friends and with the style of clothes they were wearing and the color of those clothes gave away where they were from. 

Ruu Tanka in light teal and white, from Aobajo-Sai with others in those colors, they looked like guards. 

Someone dressed in mainly red with a few aspects of black, there was one in armor and he was the guard, but there were three people that were dressed in more fancy clothes instead of two (one being royal and another being an advisor.) 

The third group was a group in black and orange. The two guards wore mainly orange with black accents but the two that looked more royal wore mostly black with orange accents. 

They all looked like they were friends, and had been for a while. They laughed like they were not in a room full of other alphas and they weren't supposed to be wooing a prince. They looked like they were at their own palace and not a strangers, and talking like there was no lost time. 

Akaashi almost wished to be there. He didn't have anything like that. He was an only child, most of the children he grew up with were servants. Suga was like an older brother and Yamaguchi felt like a younger brother. They had so many adventures in this very room, but they weren’t here and suddenly in a room full of people he felt alone. 

The alpha he was “talking” to seemed to feel the sudden uneasiness and let the conversation die. Nishanoya who stood behind him tapped his shoulder.  
“Prince Akaashi are you ok? you look pale”  
“I'm fine Nishanoya,” although he said he was fine he felt empty. With a slight shake of the head he made his way to the area with food.

Grabbing something random from a random dish and trying to be happy, nobody is talking to him. That’s what he craved all night. But suddenly it isn't the quiet he craves. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he wanted this night to be over. His feet hurt, the smile was fading by the minute as his stomach felt empty. His eyes were bright blue but they felt as if there were darkening with Akaashi’s mood. 

He looked up at his father, suitors he had spoken to earlier were now conversing with the king. Trying to win favor In hopes that it will help them gain the very throne the king sat on. 

“Were they not listening? Impressing my father won’t do you any good” Akashi mumbled under his breath. 

“And why’s that?” A new voice appeared right behind him and the omega jumped and shifted around to see the stranger. Before he could say anything Nishanoya jumped in front of the prince. Total concentration, in a fight stance. 

“Woah woah” the man chuckled at the defense. 

Akaashi gets a better look at the man over the guards shoulder, he has black and gray hair, he’s taller than him with has a charming but mischievous smile. 

“I’m not gonna hurt the prince, I’m just curious” 

“Well don’t get so close…” The smaller male grumbled as he went back to his spot lurking behind the prince. 

Akaashi looked over to male. Not really knowing what to do. 

“Uh..what? Sorry..” Akaashi’s more or less blurred out something random. 

His social meter was running low and remember how to be polite and orderly and having manners was becoming harder to remember. 

“Oh well, you said something about being impressed, and well…” for a second the man looked almost shy, and complete 180 from his confidence a few seconds ago. 

“Oh yeah..well I’m not, not yet anyway”

Suddenly there was a sparkle in his eyes,”wait does that mean I can still try and impress you! Wow I can be the first to impress The Prince!” 

Excitement was eadiating off him in waves as him shook his hands almost violently, Akaashi’s stood there stunned, what was someone supposed to do in these kinds of situations… he’s demeanor changes in the matter of minutes, how was he supposed to handle this? 

“I guess you could be the first, but you have to impress me to get that title” 

“That I can do” with a mischievous grin the man looked over at the group of men Akaashi’s calls “the third wave”, before they were talking and laughing now the all seemed quiet and sneaking glances at the pair. 

“I’ve never been here before but I bet there are secret places only a few know about yeah”

“And if there were why would I show you?” 

“Adventure?” 

“Well that’s not much of an adventure for me, I’d feel like a tour guide” 

“I can make it an adventure! I’m the best!!”

Akaashi’s knew this palace like the back of his hand, when he wasn’t in meetings he was reading, if he wasn’t reading he was exploring. 

There are places that only really a few people know about, mainly Suga and Yamaguchi and himself. Maybe the king, but he’s never mentioned them. 

“Mmm, what’s in it for me?” 

“A way out of here and an adventure with, yours truly” 

“What about your friends wouldn’t you rather go hang out with them?” 

“Nahhhh, besides they can live without me for half a night, I wanna see what I have to do to impress you” 

“And why do you care so much?” 

“Oi, Bokuto are you coming or not”  
A new voice hollered out and before Akaashi’s could look to respond the man who he assumes is Bokuto, grabs his arm yelling

“abort!!” 

“Abort the mission!” 

Half dragging, half carrying the pair end up on one of the far hallways, away from the lights and the suitors, but now it’s just him and this Bokuto person. That he just met. Like 15 minutes ago. And Akaashi doesn’t seem to have his personal guard present. 

“Oh shit, I’m gonna hear from Tsuki about this” he laughed

“so when does the adventure start?” Akaashi questioned

“Like the second we ran” 

“We?” 

“Yeah, we, us, the two of us ran out the door and uh, Adventure!!” 

“I didn’t run you dragged me out the ballroom” the hint of laughter in Akaashi’s voice and the light twitch of a smile. He was happy to be out of there, and the empty pit in his stomach was slowly dissipating. 

“Welll that’s not the point! Your here now sooo we should have that adventure I promised you!” 

And so began for the next couple hours where Akaashi should have been in the ballroom talking to all suitors, he ran around the palace with one suitors. They laughed and talked about childhood memories when they went into certain rooms, sharing memories and going back in forth between their funny times of getting caught going somewhere they weren’t supposed to, to the harsh reality of responsibilitys. 

It was so easy to talk to the man that was beside Akaashi, it felt natural to just speak his mind and the random thoughts that popped up, it felt so easy to speak and laugh. Forget about the plan, forget about the fact he has to marry, forget responsibility’s and all since of duty, forget the fact there are probably guards searching for him and the fact his father is probably worried sick, he’ll forget to even ask what the guys name was.  
Just.  
Forget. 

“Halt!” The two jumped as the saw two guards rush over. Flight or fight response kicked in. And Akaashi wasn’t in the mood to get scolded so flight it was. 

It was Akaashi’s turn to grab the man's wrist and yank him through another corridor, pushing him through a door and through another, until they were in a room that resembled a child’s hideout and storage space. 

Akaashi flicked the light on so they weren’t in the dark as he tried to catch his breath, his new friend...uh yeah friend was the first to regain his breath and speak. 

“Woah, hey hey what’s this place?!” He looked around.

“This is where me and some of me and my friends go to get away,nobody really knows about this place” Akasshi looked fondly at the smaller room. 

This was where the trio (Suga, Akaashi and Yamaguchi) as kids would run to, to avoid parents or play without being interrupted.  
Later in life it would be a safe heaven. There were plenty of times in all their teenage years were they would find Yamaguchi on the verge of a break down, Suga taking a nap trying to escape to stress, Akaashi would run in there after a bad meeting after being heavily glaredt, and dealing with the rude comments, and after a while he needed to escape. This is where they would go. 

and it once again proved that it was a safe heaven, the duo picked up where they left off. Talking as if they’re weren’t hiding from guards and escaping all responsibility, until someone burst into the room. Akaashi laying on the small mount of pillows littering the floor, the man sits next the Akaashi speaking with his hands waving around. 

The silver haired man that had burst into the room looked at Akaashi and then at the man. A smug grin appear on his face when he looked back to the prince. 

“Ah. And here I was thinking the party got to be to much and you were hiding in here” he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Oh and who is this ‘Kaashi?” 

“Suga-San what are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you! You’ve been gone for hours! The king is ready to have heads roll, the suitors and irritated and concerned. The prince just vanished at his own suitor arrival day. Do you know how hard it was to sneak off so I could come here without anybody looking?!” 

The smug grin turned into an exaggerated expression as the smaller omega waved his arms around. 

“I’m sorry Suga” Akaashi gave a small pout and looked down

“No no no. Do not give me the puppy dog look, you are in so much trouble!” 

“Am I?” The man how was mostly quiet til now spoke up giving a sheep smile and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh and who is this? You know what that’s not important, we need to get you to the throne room so your father doesn’t kill someone. And I’ll show this guy to the guest rooms. Cause all the suitor guy-people’s are in their rooms.” 

They both stand up and as Suga leads the way out of the room and through the maze of hallways. 

“You go talk to your father, you follow me”  
Suga points at the both of them slightly pushing Akaashi towards the throne room. 

“Now come on I’ll show you where your room will be for the rest of your stay…” 

They drifted towards the guest chambers and Akaashi walked into the throneroom to deal with his father. 

To say Akaashi was in trouble. Was the understatement of the year.  
Oh dear lord how he just wanted to go to bed, his feet were sore and stung under his own body weight, he’s eyes were only half open, and after being scolded for almost an hour and half. His father pacing back in fro in front of Akaashi, and yet he could bring himself to actually feel bad. 

Of course he felt bad for making everyone worry and that he had caused so much chaos in the hours of his absence and of course he apologized numerous times and meant every single one. But he couldn’t bring himself to resent the feeling in his chest, it was warm and if he wasn’t so tired and being scolded. He would be smiling. 

Smiling because...well Akaashi didn’t really know why. Because one suitor had actually impressed him, because he didn’t spend the entire night waiting for it to end but spent half the night not wanting it to end.

He wanted to get to know that man, and that kinda scared him. Because he was the Exact opposite to Akasshi, he was loud and had mood swings like crazy, he was brazen and rash but so supportive and funny and he’s at first he could seem a bit conceited and full of himself, but it was more like he was a bit insecure in a way. And that’s how he coped, Akaashi found out throughout the night he would be telling a story and say something like “so yeah That was the best right?”  
“I’m super cool huh?”  
Etc. 

But depending on Akaashi's answer There would have a different mood or reaction. 

If Akaashi agreed and smiled or laughed his eyes sparkled and he would yell some before continuing with the story 

If Akaashi said something more or less like “I mean sure i guess” he would kind of pout with his eyebrows pulled together and would go on 

“But Akaashiiii” and they would go back in forth and why Akaashi didn’t seem to think he was the absolute best at eating 30 tacos with a man named Kurro. 

The final response was if he would say “I’m the best right” or “so I’m pretty cool huh?”  
And even if Akaashi was joking, if Akaashi said “nah that’s kinda lame” or “eh not really”  
The man would not only pout, his shoulders would sink and he looks absolutely miserable. 

He would grumble about how “wow the prince can be so mean”  
“I’m not cool hmph”  
And Would sulk untill Akasshi something like “no your cool but what you did wasn’t”  
“What you said can be consider rude here but it was funny” 

And his mood would shift back to normal after a rushed apology and Akaashi would give a story waiting for the man's mood to go back to 100% again. 

This man was rash and by the story’s he told all sense of reason goes out the door when he’s with his friends. But he was funny and he made Akaashi feel welcomed which is kinda new to him considering the nobles he had to deal with. 

He was an exact opposite to Akaashi’s responsible, quiet , rational-think everything through maybe overthink a bit too much . But he was also tired of being all of that. And he showed Akaashi it’s ok to let loose sometimes. And that felt so good. 

Yes he wanted to smile. And as he walked back to his chambers to guards behind him (he had already apologized to them) he felt dazed. 

He slipped into night clothes and later in bed, staring out the window, he smiled as he closed his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear up why Akaashi didn’t know who Boukto was, he had only ever heard about him, like rumors and in meetings, he’s never seen a picture or a painting or even met him. So he didn’t know who he. 
> 
> Also next chapter we gonna see tsuki go offffff on Bokuto and it’s gonna be funny, I promise.


	4. Oh Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi snaps, Bokuto comforts him, also fluffy gay shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is a little late, but I hope you like it! <3
> 
> also, you can not tell me Yamaguchi is not little shit, i 10000000% believe that he is a baby that must be protected, but he is also a little shit that loves to watch people make a fool of themselves and cause drama, and laugh at their expense.

Akaashi didn’t have to do much this morning. The suitors ate breakfast in the dining hall, a large and extravagant dining hall meant for occasions like this. Of course, Akaashi could eat with them. 

But did he really want to?  
That answer was no. 

He was still struggling to get out of bed.  
“You could just roll over and go back to bed. Who needs to get up and talk to suitors when you could just sleep?” The voice in Akaashi’s head was feather-light and Akasshi so wanted to listen to that voice. And he also did. Until they came. 

Suga throws open the door yelling “Rise and shine!” 

Yamaguchi went straight for the window and opened them, showering the room in crips morning rays. And Hinata jumped over to Akaashi. Shaking him to violently for this hour, Akaashi just groaned as he shrugged deeper into the pile of blankets. 

“No no no, Akaashi you can’t go back to bed you have to go see the Suitors” Hinata shook him even more. 

“Ughhhh noooooooo” Akaashi groaned  
“Neverrrrrr” 

Hinata stopped shaking him and Akaashi thought for a second they left. But no he could smell the omegas in the room but in his sleepy haze, he imagined they left... 

Boy did he just want to sleep. Not this. 

But he suddenly felt the breath in his lung disappear and a body jumped on him and then another and then another. He coughed as he opened his eyes. 

“Whyyyyyy, why me?” He questioned out loud looking and the three of them. Dog piled on top of the prince. 

“Cause you have to get upppp” Yamaguchi said as Hinata nodded in agreement as he lays awkwardly on top of Yamaguchi. 

“Plus you can go see your mans from last night,” Suga says almost out of breath seeing as there were two bodies laying on top of him. But he could still wiggle his eyebrows and give a smug grin Akaashi would have loved to slap off him. 

Akashi narrowed his eyes at his best friend. How he would love to kill him sometimes. But this morning there was no time for murder. So he sighed and just said “fine” 

One by one they got off him and left him to prepare himself. Pulling on actual pants, black in color. And he wore a black and yellow button up. He didn’t fancy jewelry that much but he wore a yellow stone necklace. The silver chain hung lower on Akaashi but he didn’t want it altered. It was special to him. 

He brushed his hair and put the finishing touches on his look. There really wasn’t any fixing this light but dark circles under his eyes. They were at least 3 shears darker than his skin tone and had a purple undertone. And it’s not like his stone-cold face did anything to help his sleepy look. 

He opened his door and smiled and gave a good morning to the two guards that were outside his door. They look like they had when they went to the ballroom, one in front of Akaashi in the middle and one in the back.

By now most of the suitors should be doing something other than eating it was late morning so maybe Akaashi would get some peace before everything started. 

He rounded the corner and walked into the dining hall, there were still plates of food and although mostly empty there were people in the far corner. He recognized the man from the last and his feet dragged him over to them. He doesn't know why. They did their own thing and Akasshi was too tired to try and stop them. 

But when he got closer he saw the pout on his face and a man scolding (kinda yelling) at him. 

“I can’t believe you did that, everything was going just fine you literally left to go get food but no instead you to kidnapped the prince” 

“I didn’t kidnap him Tsukiiiiii” he whined

“No Bokuto, no. He disappeared halfway through the night. then you suddenly did too, do you know how that looks, Do you know how worried the king was?” 

“But nothing happened Tsuki, Kuroo tell himmmm” 

“Bro I wasn’t there I can’t tell him squat” the man with black spiked hair looked over to the man. 

“Why would you do that, you're a prince! Do you know the kind of scandals this could have caused if anyone realized your absence?!” 

“I was going on an adventure with Kasshi” 

“That’s prince Akasshi, ya know the Omgean prince who has at least fifty suitors in his Castle. Including you! You can’t just go adventuring with him your not even courting him” 

“Did you see how pretty he is though, of course, I wanted to go on an adventure with him. And he didn’t even want to be there so it’s a win-win” 

“No that’s not how this works, I swear I have at least 99 problems to deal with and for some reason, all of them are about you! ” 

“But tsukiiii” 

“I swear to the gods if you broke any of our traditions the king and queen of Karasuno will have our heads. Let alone if you broke any of their traditions-“ 

“He didn’t” Akaashi spoke, reaching over to grab a cinnamon roll off a plate. Everyone’s eyes suddenly were on him and he realized there were quite a few people there. 

“Kasshiiiii, tell them I didn’t do anything and I don’t deserve this kinda treatment” he looks at Akaashi like a savior and whines for him. 

“He didn’t break any of our traditions, although my father was upset, it was more at me. This won’t come back to your king and queen if you don’t want it to, now I’m hungry and your right in front of the apples” 

The tall blonde before him look shocked but moved quietly over and sat down. it looked like no one but Bokuto expected him to speak out, no expected an omega to. 

“Damn he sure told you!” 

“Shut up, Kuroo no one asked you” 

“Seeee I told youu guyssss, hey Akaashi why are you up so late?” 

Akashi just took a bite of his apple and he didn’t really want to admit that he was not a morning person and it took three people to drag him out of bed, so he answered another question with a question. 

“What’s your name again?” 

Everything was quiet for all of one beat before the room erupted in chaos. 

“Bro (cackling) he doesn’t even remember your name (more cackling) 

“Oh yeah I forgot I didn’t tell you huh?” The man rubbed his neck and did a duck face (😗) 

“You didn’t even tell him your name!? You dumbass this is what I’m talking about” 

“Hey in my defense I uh...forgot” he looked down at his pates a shoved pieces of food in his mouth. 

“Bokuto how rude could you be?!” And a new voice followed in, it came from a shorter male with lighter hair. He slapped the back of his head and looked at Akaashi “the fool is Boukto, prince of Karasuno” 

“Do you all treat royalty like that?” He questioned. It was fun to watch but this Boukto was a prince. Nobody ever laid a hand on him or even raised their voice at Akaashi (unless it was his father) sure nobles glared but being scolded like a child and slapped upside the head was not exactly how you should treat a prince. 

The room was silent for what seemed like forever. For an entirely different reason, this silence was almost uncomfortable and the air was tense. 

“I swear.. no, it’s not. We’re all just really close; we forget our manners. I’m Daichi and the head guard of Karasuno” a tall dark-haired alpha stood up from his chair and bowed to Akashi formally. 

This was definitely an odd bunch of people. 

“I’m Yaku, Bokuto’s personal guard, I’m sorry” the man you hit Bokuto said and bowed. 

“ Since we're doing formal meetings, I’m Kurro and this one is Kenma” the black-haired alpha point at the smaller omegan man sitting next to him the black fading to blonde haired man looked up and did a small wave before looking back down. Akashi could smell it, they were definitely mated so why were they here? 

That was a question for later. 

“I’m Tsukishima, Bokutos royal advisor, I’m sorry for my behavior before Prince Akaashi,” the Beta said. 

He waved it off. There was still a man in the back with silver hair. He was very tall and seemed to just be enjoying the fact he was there. 

“I’m lev,” he said simply with a smile on his face. 

“And I’m Bokuto Koutarou” he smiled at Akashi like he had last night.  
It has already been quite the eventful morning the group had all done introductions and simply fell back into talking about the random things. 

He hadn’t even realized the time that had past until Suga and Yamaguchi came up behind him.  
“Oi Akashi, I know we said to get up but you have princely things to do today!” Suga hollered at Akaashi. 

Suga walked over to them not even caring if there were other around. “I did not drag you out of bed for you to fall asleep in the dining hall you have suitors to meet and I will not stand for you to-“ but his voice dragged out as he saw that there were indeed 7 or 8 other people in the room. 

“Oh, oh my dear” he blushed from embarrassment. “I’m so sorry prince Akaashi” 

Yamaguchi hid behind Suga, but he did snicker at Sugas expense. 

“No, Suga it’s fine, you're right, although I wish you weren’t” he mumbled the last part. 

“And he was telling us that we treat Bokuto harshly” lev grumbled 

“Shut up Lev, I will throw this at you”. Yaku held you a piece of cinnamon roll on a fork. and lev mumbled something under his breath, A whole fork and cinnamon roll flew across the table and smack in one of levs eyes. 

“Anyways uh we must be going now!” Suga squeaked out grabbing Akaashi by the arm. 

“Bye Bokuto-San, bye everyone it was nice meeting you,” he said as he was dragged out of the room but an embarrassed Suga and Yamaguchi who was dying of laughter the second they were out of sight from the new people. He was urged out of the room before he could see everyone wave and Boukto deflate, he was pouting again. 

“Oh my gosh Suga you really did just go all mama bear in front of all those people” Yamaguchi laughed out. 

“Oh it’s not like you were any help” 

“Hey I saw all of those people when we walked in, it’s not my fault you saw Akaashi and started yelling like the true mother hen you are” Yamaguchi snickered like the little shit he was. 

“Ughh you be quiet, and you” he pointed at Akaashi

“You have other suitors to talk to, what were you even doing with them?” 

“Well, I just went to grab breakfast but then..”  
Akashi quickly recounted the more events. 

“Ah well still that’s not the point, you have other suitors that are here to woo you” 

“They're here for my crown and the title of the king not for me” Akashi sighed. 

But what suga said was true, now he had to go deal with other suitors and their basic personalities. 

The day was filled with walking through corridors with men that didn’t peak his fancy. He was back to wishing for the day to be over as quickly as possible. Most of them were alphas that were too headstrong, bossy. demanded respect even though they had just met. 

By the time it was lunch Akasshi thought he would get some type of peace even if it was for an hour. After being traded around the castle, the only real place he hadn’t gone is his mother’s garden, his room (which I’m he would like very much). 

Akaashi is barely listening to a word the man standing next to him is saying. He doesn’t even remember the man's name. And he doesn’t want to find out. He goes on and on about his life achievements and compared to the battles Boukto spoke of, the man’s were minor. 

Akaashi was bored out of his wits and so badly wanted to be anywhere but here. Hell, he’d rather go to a meeting with the nobles for hours on end instead of this. The smell of burnt wood that was coming from the man, made his nose hurt after being switched around so often the different lingering smells made Akaashi want to cringe every time he breathed in. 

And you know what sucked the most for the prince. none. And I mean None of these men were good for his plan. Yes, he was still doing that. And yes he was entirely frustrated when he spoke about meetings and the alpha would look at him weird and question why he was anywhere near a meeting. They ask why he reads so much, why he had over 250 books in his room and why his favorite place was the library and garden. They wondered why he didn’t like extravagant balls in his honor or likes to hang out in big groups that adored him. Why he only had two or three people he could call his best friends and why they were servants.

He hated it. They questioned Akaashi’s very being. They questioned what made him happy and said that it was weird for an omega, a prince omega at that, to like those things. Questioned him until he’s patience wore thin and when they did, he snapped. He tries not to but it was starting to become a common occurrence. He snapped because this was the 8th time today he was told that his friends should not be servants and that he could find better. 

“You know what? Sir, I can not even remember your name, nor where you're from, and those “servants” are the only people in this kingdom that truly understand me and I could care less that they are servants because their status does not define them. They have been there through thick and thin and they were the only people that stood beside me when my mother died. So as far as I’m concerned the only person I need to replace and find better of, is you. Now, leave. ” 

The look of utter shock and disbelief on the man's face in front of him made Akaashi grin in satisfaction. It felt good, all the pent up anger through the day and released it. The man stuttered out an apology and bowed as he Scurried out of the hallway. To where he does not care. 

He exhaled loudly, he shouldn’t have snapped like that. But he knows for a fact, he won’t apologize. He might have to think of a new plan if things keep going like this. He was ready to sit in the remaining rays of light. 

In peace. alone. 

But when he turned around he saw someone. Not a guard even though they were there. Watch everything that just unfolded. Nishanoya stifled a laugh and Asahi looked concerned for the prince. But they didn’t say anything to him. 

Akaashi saw Boukto. 

“Are you here to wear my patience as well?” He said the irritated edge voice to Akaashis over seemed to throw off the alpha. 

“Ahh well no, I was just passing by when I heard what happened, I wanted to make sure you were ok” Boukto stepped forward with a gentle smile laid on his lips, concern embedded in his eyes. 

“I’m fine Boukto-San” 

“Are you sure? I could go find Suga-San or the other kid that was with him…” he looked around like they would appear out of nowhere now that he said their names or mentioned them. It was kinda cute, Akashi thought as he watched the man with black and silver spiked up hair spin around as if they would appear behind him. 

“No no, don’t go bothering them. They have their own duties” Akaashi said, honestly he just wanted to go to the garden. 

“Oh well then, you can talk to me Akaashi! I’m not really good with comforting people but I can listen if you need me to!” 

Akaashi thought about the offer, he could send him away and go by himself, as he wanted just a second ago. But the offer to sit and talk to the man before him seemed so much more comforting even if he said he was bad at it. 

But he really wanted to go to his mother's garden. 

Decisions. Decisions. (Is you understand this reference I will forever love you it’s small but anyways)

A compromise. 

“Ok, ok yeah. But we’re going to the garden” 

“Oh ok I thought that you wouldn't say yes for a second, of course, that’s ok! But still...wait garden” 

“Yes, but I need you to promise me something” 

“Anything Kasshi” he beamed at the omega and the sparkle in his eyes was back. The smile was blinding and Akasshi almost wanted to shy away from him. 

“You can’t touch anything. And you can’t tell anyone about where we are going.” 

“Don’t touch and tell… I think I can manage that” 

“Ok then we’ll let’s go while it’s still light out” 

They walked side by side, the guards silently trailing behind. Bokuto filled the silence with details of his day, he didn’t do much but he made it seem like he had a blast. More fun than Akaashi did. 

Akaashi anger and irritation slowly fled. Left his features, leaving him with soft eyes and a small smile, left the tension on his back muscle so he could finally relax, Akaashi felt his anger leave entirely as they entered the main garden, he led them through the flower pathways and past a large tree. 

Bokuto had a questioning, puzzled look on his features but still followed Akaashi, trusting him. The small gate was covered in vines and leaves so you couldn't see it from far away. Akaashi grabbed the key that he always carried on him, sometimes as a necklace, sometimes he just kept it in his pocket. He always had it though. 

The look of amazement on Bokuto’s when Akaashi pushed open the gate to see a tree centered, around it were at least 15 different kinds of gorgeous colorful flowers, there was a small worn in bench sitting by the wall. 

Akaashi ordered the guards to remain hidden but stay outside the garden. 

“Wow Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled as he walked in and followed the small dirt path.  
“It’s so pretty did you do this all yourself?” 

“Oh no, I just maintain it. It was my mother’s.” He said looking around, he took Careful steps so he didn’t step on any flowers as he strolled over to the roots of the tree. Sitting and finally relaxing fully, he laid his head back and breathed in the gentle smell roses and sunflowers. 

The alpha followed suit, mindful of the flowers, and watched his feet diligently as he stepped over flowers. Once he reached the tree he took in the sight of Akaashi. 

He was basking in the sun, the gentle smile on his lips, his eyes closed, how Bokuto wanted to look into the sky blue color, Akashi looked so serene. Bokuto almost didn’t want to move or interrupt the scene before him. 

But it was too quiet. It was comfortable but it forced Akaashi to open one eye and then the other. Looking up at Bokuto, the man was endearing. He had muscles, his arms were built and the man could probably lift him with ease, his thighs were thick with muscle and looked amazing even in the slacks he wore that usually did not help anything, it was obvious he trained. He was a military commander in all but it wasn’t just his physical appearance Akaashi found endearing. 

It was the spiked, dual-color haired, the way it spread in two different directions that almost reminded Akaashi of an curious owl. It was the gentle smile and Golden brown eyes that held all of Bokuto's emotions as clear as the sky that was above them. It was the mood swings that just yesterday overwhelmed him, but after spending time with him. Where fun. Akaashi knew how to handle them, how to respond to get the response he wanted and he loved to watch the alphas' reactions. 

The man before him was just endearing. 

“I don’t understand how you can be so pretty” Bokuto broke the silence. His voice echoed in the small hidden garden. It was like he didn’t actually mean to say it, but still blurt it out. He didn’t look ashamed at his brazen behavior. 

“I look like my mother, if I had longer hair I’d be an exact replica of her.” He spoke blushing at the complaint, he fiddled with his hair looking at one of the yellow flowers. 

“No. I like your hair like that, I like you just like this” 

“Stop saying embarrassing things Bokuto-San” 

“That’s embarrassing here? Kurro straight out tells us about his sex life as if it were a casual conversation to spill about his and Kenna’s night of-“ 

“Yes that’s very embarrassing and I don’t want to hear any more please” Akasshi chuckled and his face grew red 

Bokuto laughed and it filled Akaashi with warmth, or maybe it was the fact his face was burning. 

“I’m just saying, I’m telling the truth, don’t change. Your perfect just the way you are, ya know” Boukto said as he crouched down in front of Akaashi, his face still pink as he looked into Bokuto's golden brown eyes, the showed nothing but pure adoration, he was telling the truth. 

“I- thank you Bokuto-San” mumbled looking away from the intense gaze. 

Bokuto leans back away from Akaashi’s personal space and sits criss cross applesauce in front of Akaashi 

“So tell me Akaashi, why are you so stressed and irritated today?” 

Oh yeah, the whole reason they were there. 

“Just, everything going on lately,” he says vaguely. 

“Yeah it must be a lot, I know you're not really used to this” 

“Are you?” 

“Well, you could say, Kurros kingdom and ours are very close in distance and in an alliance. So whenever one kingdom was throwing a get to together of any sort. We were there. We are like brothers. I saw Kurro every other month as kids and once we got older we’d spend days wreaking havoc in whichever castle we were at. It rotated.” He laughed just thinking about it.

“I’ve always been around people, so for us, this is no different than a ball at mine or his kingdom.” 

“Oh, that seems so nice having that” 

“Well don’t you?” 

“In a way. I’m an only child so I don’t have siblings and didn’t when I was younger, I was mostly by myself till I was 6 or 7. I met Suga when his parents had work and We played in the courtyard till he had to go.  
At first, his parents didn’t want him to play with me because I was a prince and they were scared that if their son did anything to upset me it would be their heads, but my mother and father reassured them they thought it was great that I had finally made a friend. About 2 years later we met Yamaguchi. And we stuck together like glue.” 

Akasshi smiles at the memories of the three of them playing in the courtyard, not a care in the world. 

“There weren’t a whole lot of children in the palace so it was mainly just us. We did everything together till it was their turn to work, but we still are inseparable. But it’s just responsibilities that always seem to get in the way.” 

Bokuto listened to Akaashi's voice, he heard the fondness when he spoke of the two other boys. He heard the edge of Akaashi’s voice when he said responsibilities. He usually couldn’t sit still but he was frozen by Akaashi’s voice. A light lullaby he never wanted to end. 

They spoke, well mostly Akaashi (crazy right). He spoke of the nobles and why they made his blood boil, of the suitors that erked him about the most favorite things and people. The frustration of this event to find Akasshi a mate when he didn’t even need one.

He ranted about how he so wanted and believed he could take his throne without an alpha. How he so greatly wanted to show his father and anyone that doubted him. That omegas could lead, that he could lead, that he didn’t need an alpha to take what was rightfully his, his birthright. 

Bokuto listens to every word. Hung and clung onto the soothing sound of Akaashi.  
“you know my mother is the one who told me on her deathbed that she wished she would have been able to be alive to see me take my throne” 

“And that’s why you want it so bad?”

“Yes, But it’s also dumb don’t you think. that omega cannot reign over their own kingdom because they are simply an omega. It took at least 100 years for alphas in barest to even see Omega‘s like people, yet we are still not fully equal” 

“ I understand what you mean, my sister and future Queen of Karasuno she felt somewhat similar that because she was a Beta she was not truly eligible to become queen most of the kingdom wanted me to become king and wanted to wait till I was of age and could find a mate to have a coronation” 

“ it took a lot of convincing and most of our people still aren’t happy even after she married an alpha even though her coronation is in a few months they are still angered people“ 

Bokuto looked in distaste as he spoke about the angered citizens within the walls of his kingdom. 

“Exactly, why is it so hard” 

They spoke until the sunset and the stars grew brighter. Until Akaashi fell asleep sitting against the tree, lips slightly gaped. Bokuto watch him, he watched his chest rise in fall he wanted to reach out and touch the prince's face, to feel his skin against his hands.

But that would be maybe too much or maybe rude in Fukurodani so instead he got up from the ground and ever so carefully picked up the male, his slid his arms under Akaashi’s legs and under his backside and lifted him to his chest. 

Akasshi stirred and mumbled something before pushing his face closer into Bokuto's shirt. The alphas heart melted as he watched Akaashi rub his nose into the fabric that clings to his skin. He could feel the pressure and the warmth radiating from the omega in his arms. 

Bokuto was careful to watch the flowers has he tried not to step on any of them but also very of the male in his arms and not to jostle him too much. He kicked open the gate door hoping a guard wasn’t behind it. But they were sitting on a bench watching the door carefully. They stood when Boukto came out holding the prince. 

“He’s not hurt he’s just sleeping, I can take him back to his bed chambers” 

The taller guard nodded and lead the way for the prince and a couple of minutes later of walking through empty halls and empty Corridors, Boukto wonders how late it had actually gotten and how long they were actually outside. if anyone had taken notice. 

He stood in front of the door and the younger guard opened the door for him. He walked up to the bed and set Akaashi down onto the fabric. It was starting to become warmer and there really wasn’t the need for thick blankets. But Boukto found a smaller lighter blanket at the edge of the bed. And unfolded it and covered Akashi in the fabric. 

He smiled at the sleeping male before taking his leave. He saw the bookshelves and bookshelves full of books, there were some on the floor in piles and neatly off to the side.  
He knew Akasshi liked to read but this was a mini library forming into his room. He chuckled quietly before walking back through the door. To his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter. and liked the fuff but also me trying to be funny. 
> 
> if you want to follow me on Twitter @heapllieos, its basically were i rant bout this book and ask for help on certain things for the book and random stuff, so if you want to follow me.


	5. If These Walls Could Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor panic attack warnings, it doesn't go too much into details but it's still there.   
> other wise please enjoy!

SMALL PANIC/ANXIETY ATTACK WARNING,  
doesn’t go into detail but it’s there 

The omegas sat in a circle in the courtyard, it was all of the working omegas day off. The prince requested no one bother him and anyone who tries..well let’s just say would be happy for a week or two. 

So they stay undisturbed except for the sound of the fountain and the birds that soar in the air and perched in nearby trees, listening to the words that were being said in hushed voices. 

Gossip. 

It was something everyone pertook in even. Even if they didn’t like to, want, or try to. Rumors always found their way into the palace walls, it didn’t help that most of the staff loved to gossip and spread lies throughout the walls.   
The maids, the chefs, and even the guards, the royal advisors, and even the royal themselves. They all had their own place in spreading the lies. 

And if the walls could talk, well they would have a lot to say, wouldn’t they? 

So yes the inner circle omegas were in a sitting close. As they usually were once or twice a month, they spoke of the things they heard others say, speak of what they knew was false but what was the problem with spreading a known lie as long as people knew it was false...right? 

“Ok, but she did!” 

“No! Mei wouldn’t..she’s sweet” 

“Have you seen her, she was making out with one of the guards...he’s mated!” 

“Oh my! She would never! Doesn’t she have a court mate?” 

“Yeah, but not for long”

They all snickered as they went back in forth.   
Harmless right?   
Until it gets personal. 

“Ok so, Akaashi. Spill” Suga averted the group's attention to the Prince. 

“About what Suga?” Akaashi plays into the game. 

“Oh please, Akaashi, don’t act like you don’t spend most of your time with Boukto..” 

The group giggled and “oooooh”ed as Akaashi fought the blush that was rising to cheeks at the mention of his….friend, yeh friend. 

“Well Suga,” he said smiling politely, his friend just laughed Suag knew when Akaashi was trying to force a polite smile he was probably upto something   
“there is nothing to speak of, he’s the only suitor in the palace to entertain me” 

“Entertain, ooo Prince Akasshi!” Yamaguchi snickered in a suggestive voice. 

“You know what I meant Yama, don’t start things” 

“Oh, my Prince!” Yamaguchi threw a hand over his forehead as he was faint or paleing at the accusation. “When have I ever been known to start things?” 

“Well what about the time you started the rumor about the girl who kissed that other maiden” 

“She did though! They both had mates!” 

“And the one servant girl who ran away and fled to the neighboring kingdom?” 

“How was I supposed to know she was a messenger who was sending letters to the soldiers? She ran like her life depended on it!” 

“She was on a horse..” 

“I never said who ran like their life depended on it, the horse or the girl, no difference” Yamaguchi laughed as he dodged Suga’s chopping/slapping hand. 

“Yes yes, always the innocent one Yama” 

“The only actually innocent one here is Hinata” Yamaguchi looks over to Hinata who smiled brightly. 

“Speaking of guards and Hinata. Isn’t there a guard you just keep fighting in the halls?” 

“Oh Kageyama?” 

“That’s the one” 

“Oh he’s just an annoying guard who thinks he’s better than everyone because he’s high ranking” Hinata waved off seeming annoyed at just the mention of him. 

“But isn’t he the cutest?” Suga wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Not even” Hinata grew on the defensive

“Hinata calm down I’m sure he’s handsome, you're just to busy arguing with him to see it”

Hinata scoffed and looked away, he’d never admit his ever so small, like smaller than him, crush on the guard. 

“Yeah well, don’t act like I don’t see you eyeballing the head guard from Karasuno!” The redhead all but shouted at the silver-haired man. 

“I-I do not!” He stuttered on his words. “I was just speaking with him about travels and-“ 

“And how you’d want his baby’s” Akaashi made a sligh comment. He giggled as his best friend blushed, the pink and red colors flush against his pale skin. 

“Well don’t act like you don’t fancy the prince from Karasuno, you spend an awful lot of time with him from the past couple days, not to mention you're always happy when you come back from hanging with him. If you come back from any other suitor you're just grumpy and want a nap.” Suga rushed out a defense to get the heat and the eyes away from him.

“I told you, he’s the only one who entertains me” 

“But entertain how, Akaashi?” Yamaguchi wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. 

“Oh don’t get me started with you, Yamaguchi!” Akaashi says. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh so it’s not like you have a total crush on the blonde guy a from Bokuto-Sans friend group” 

“O-oh, there was an uh tall blonde guy, I never even um noticed him.” Yamaguchi nervously rubbed his neck and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“You know, from someone who loves to cause mayhem you really can’t lie to us save your life” Hinata bluntly points out Yamaguchi’s nervous fidgeting. 

“Ok, and. Have you seen him! He's so cute and he’s not like those intimidating alphas” Yamaguchi sticks his nose up in the air. 

“What do you mean? That guy is more scary than the Bokuto’s reputation! And Bokuto is the actual alpha, ya know the military scary prince alpha” Suga shivers remover the stories that have been told about him 

“No, Tsuki’s a Beta and his not scary Suga! He’s just got an RB face”

“What’s an RB face?” Hinata looked confused at the term. 

“Look! You're tainting him with your naughty words! He won’t stay so innocent if you teach him your ways!” Suga covered Hinayana ears as he yelled at Yamaguchi

“Resting bitch face, like he's relaxed he looks scary, but he’s probably just thinking about lunch”   
Yamaguchi explains, mmm lunch. 

“Oh oh like when Kageyama gets hungry and he looks super scary but he just wants strawberry milk and meat buns!” Hinata jumps up from sitting and bounced up and down like he's discovered the meaning of life. 

“Yeah like that” they all snicker.

“So have you talked to mister tall, blonde, RB face?” Akaashi asks. Everyone in the circle knows about Yamaguchi's mischievous ways, but also that he has social anxiety, and will have panic attacks when being in a crowd for too long, or when outsiders try to talk to him. Or when more than one person talks at once. So they try not to for his sake. And try to avoid big crowds. 

“Uh, well, I’ve bumped into him once in the hallways, and uh yeah that’s about it unless I’m doing my chores” Yamaguchi blushes and looks away. He was embarrassed that he had a crush on a guy he looked at maybe 4 times and bumped into once. But god his scent was intoxicating to the young omega. 

“But that one hallway visit in the hallways and now you call him Tsuki?” 

“What do you mean?” The look of pure confusion and tinted with horror, “the Prince Boukto called him Tsuki” 

“But Yamaguchi, Bokuto-San and Tsukishima are super close to each other, his full name is Tsukishima Kei” Akaashi stated knowing this from one of many conversations between Boukto and his friends at breakfast or dinner or wandering the palace. Tsukishima would never admit they were close but, in their own weird way. They were close friends. 

The realization that Yamaguchi probably called the man “Tsuki” instead of his actual name. Everyone in the group could see the anxiety spike in the male. The warm scent was now slowly twisting into a sour one, everyone could smell the anxious and horror in the air. 

Omegas' first instinct. Comfort other omegas. 

“Yamaguchi it’s not the big of a deal, I promise he doesn’t have anything against you” Akaashi spoke softly, brushing his arm gently to comfort, he pushed his scent out, making it slightly warmer and sweet. To balance out the sour scent Yamaguchi was hivin off. To comfort him and their noses. Distressed omega is not a good smell no matter what scent you have. 

Suga and Hinata were the ones to get up and Suga hugged him from behind as best he could because they were sitting. Hinata jumped into his lap and balled himself up as he had times before. 

Akaashi when they were younger or even just a month ago, would be somewhere in there cuddled up to the male and try to help calm the omega. But as of now, it was more or less a taboo.

Even not properly scenting, the faint smell of Bokuto’s oakmoss and smoked vanilla scent lingeries on Akaashi’s skin. Like a claim. Most of the other suitors gave up. They see Akaashi’s favoritism towards the duel haired, hyper prince. The smell of a new book and fresh lilacs are always fresh on Bokuto. And he didn’t try to hide it. 

The minor claim on him meant a lot, in Fukurodani properly scenting was Indecent unless you were a mated couple, it’s a very intimate thing. The scent glands on someone’s wrist and neck are very sensitive so to be touching them and scenting them to someone else’s, mixing the smells together can be Very intimate and something that should only really be done after being mates. it’s to state a more prominent claim then the bite mark. That is only visible if you make it visible. Scenting is a more forward way of saying I am mated, back off. 

So with Akaashi smelling like fresh Lilacs from the forest floor and smoked warm vanilla that surrounded the library, he smelled like an alpha, even though he hadn’t seen Bokuto this morning he saw him last night and it lingered on his skin and made him feel warm, he smelled like the alpha. But that meant that most other alphas would back off. They knew not to mess with another alpha's claim unless they wanted a fight to the death (not kidding). 

But that also meant other omegas wouldn’t want to mess with that scent. They wanted to preserve it, make sure it stayed so others knew he was taken. (Or almost). So they wouldn't get to close in fear of mixing their scent as well. 

Akaashi didn’t like this part of the “mating process”. Until he was mated, from now on, there would be boundaries between him and his best friends. His family. 

Don’t get him wrong. He loved that he smelled like Bokuto. It made him warm in a weird way he didn’t quite understand yet. But he liked it. He didn’t like what it meant to everyone around him. 

Suga was more careful about his friendly shoves, negativity begone slaps, Hinata didn’t change much but he would stiffen if he smelled Akaashi when giving him a hug. Yamaguchi was a little touchy when he wanted to be. But now it was never with Akaashi. 

Of course, it wouldn’t stay like this. Once he was mated it would go back to normal. His scent will forever change and mingle with whoever he mates with. And then it can be ok again. Right? 

When Yamaguchi’s scent went back to its normal warm cinnamon spice, he had fallen asleep. So had Hinata as well. Suga looked up from the two and looked at Akaashi's longing face. 

Suga of all people knew what was going on in his best friend's mind. He knew the want of a simple hug, but it was instinct. And that was hard to deny. 

“Akaashi, it won’t be forever, we’re all rooting for you and Bokuto, I know we give you shit for it. But honestly. He makes you happier than I’ve seen you since...in a while.” 

Suga’s smile was motherly. It comforted Akaashi like a hug would have. 

“I’m gonna get these two in their beds, you have a couple of hours til these two idiots wake up and want to come to hang out again.” He fondly looks at the two omegas. They were their own little family. 

Suga called for a guard that was passing by and he asked him to take Hinata to his chambers. The guard looked at the sleeping boys' form. And blushed saying he could go get another guard or even another handmaiden to help. Suga said it would take too long. “Hinata would get sunburned by then. Prince Akasshi please tell him how Hinata burns easily '' Suga pointed to the black-haired guard with his eyes. Akaashi knew Hinata didn’t burn too badly ever. He was always outside and messing around. But he plays to Sugas shenanigans 

“Uh, yes please sir..” 

“Guard Kageyama, your highness” the guard gave a small bow. Oh, so this is the guard Hinata frequently argues with In hallways and that they are convinced is the exact guard their feral child has a crush on. 

“Hinata burns quite easily, so please help my handmaiden with him, he’s not to heavy I’m sure you could help him get to his room” 

“I could get the other guy who looks heavier…” 

“No, I got Yamaguchi,” Suga smiled as he lifted Yamaguchi on to his back. This wasn’t the first time and definitely not the last time he would be picking up Yamaguchi’s sleeping dead weight body. Usually, he could pick both Hinata and Yamaguchi up or Akaashi on rare occasions. But the opportunity was too grand to pass up. 

Leave it to Suga to play matchmaker with his “children”. 

As the pair went off holding sleeping boys. The faint soothing omegas smell stayed behind. 

It had been a few weeks since Akaashi had felt the empty pit in his stomach. The loneliness seeping into his mood. 

It wasn’t forever. He told himself over and over again. He knew he relied on his friends but not to this extent. 

The problem that filled the prince with anxiety was this wouldn’t stop til he was mated. To somebody. 

Of course, it was starting to look more and more like Bokuto as the days went on. But they still had to go through courtship which was at least 4 weeks. 

And he still wanted to learn so much more about him before considering the option. He needed to make sure Bokuto fit the plan. Because the past couple days he was supposed to be “testing” Bokuto. And see if he fits Akaashi's needs, but he always ends up sidetracked. 

Sidetracked by Bokuto's rambunctious behavior, by the fact he listens to akaashi but also demands to be listened to silently. Just his appearance and aura demands attention. So he gains a lot of it. But he only pays mind to Akaashi’s attention. He listens but Akaashi is always entranced by Bokuto’s more outgoing personality and he’s mood swings could be annoying but they made bokuto, the Bokuto. 

But what would he do if Bokuto didn’t fit his plan? 

He casted aside most of the other suitors, the only ones he talked to without being forced to were part of Bokuto’s friend group. 

He had spent the past week in Bokuto’s company. In his friend's company. He had grown used to his presence. He had learned so much. And he knew that warm feeling he got when Bokuto’s eye lit up, sparkling. Asking if he was the coolest. The feeling was new, different from the warmth he feels when he gets a group hug from the trio. Akaashi felt a new warmth when he was near him, it burned him. He liked the heat, the prince never cared for the cold.

But Bokuto was definitely different. He didn’t see things most of the others did. He didn’t see Akaashi for power, sure he thought Akaashi was pretty, he told the prince almost every day about how he thought he was beautiful and rivaled any god or a goddess. But he didn’t like Akaashi just for the looks or just the throne. 

He did see Akaashi differently but not differently like any different than he saw Tsukishima his advisor that was a Beta or different than he saw Yaku who was his personal guard, his omegan guard. Didn’t see him differently than lev, or Daichi, or Kuroo, or Kenma or Suga, hell, even the king.

He saw him differently as in his personal equal. 

Yes, he saw all the others and everyone around him as an equal no matter what their sub gender. But he saw Akaashi and his personal equal, maybe he even held Akaashi higher than Bokuto himself. 

And Akaashi couldn’t figure out why. 

Why him? 

Why Bokuto? 

Why did he have this feeling? And why he couldn’t shove it aside like he normally didn’t with the rest of his emotions. Why it lingered after Bokuto left, like his scent. 

Why every time Boukto touched Akaashi he felt an ache and goosebumps in its wake. 

He saw him as an equal now. But what about later. Say they did go through courtship and mate. Would he actually let Akaashi take the throne the way he had planned? Or better, let him rule the way he originally wanted?

These were questions that needed to be answered before he thought about courtship with Boukto. Or a courtship with anyone. 

These questions must be answered, and give an answer that satisfies Akaashi. 

He’d figure out the warm questionable feeling later. Maybe it would be a question he asks Bokuto as well. How he would ask or even what he would ask. He doesn’t know but that’s a problem for future Akaashi to deal with. 

He’d locked the feeling up for as long as he could. He needs to stick to his plan for now. No more getting sidetracked by Bokuto. Now he’d be leading the way. Asking questions more about his opinions on omegas ruling, how’d he rule, how he thinks when it comes to his country, and when it’s in need. 

The prince knew exactly how to figure these things out. 

A simple meeting. 

(This chapter was supposed to go a completely different way after Yamaguchi had a minor panic attack..like Boukto was supposed to show up and steal Hinata and try to kidnap him. But I got in my feels. So. Maybe In another chapter Bokuto will meet Hinata and try to adopt him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to follow me on Twitter @heapllieos,   
> so this chapter was supposed to be different but idk kinda like this ending, ill do the other stuff in a different chapter.   
> Thank you for all the support and comments! it really helps me find the inspiration to keep write


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm for some BokuAka fluff. Bo sticks up for Keiji so yup. cute stuff. cliffhanger. hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL PANIC/ANXIETY ATTACK WARNING,
> 
> i had a hard time with this chapter. not writning it but getting on A03 it keep glitcing so if there are any mistakes please tell me!

Akaashi really must be a masochist to keep coming back. 

Now it wasn’t just a room full of nobles that glared at him and put him down. It was a room full of princes and nobles, the ones that were full of themselves and who don’t understand why Akaashi is in this room. It was four years ago all over again but with more people who aren’t even from his kingdom. 

The only people in the room that didn’t look at Akaashi weirdly or annoyed as he entered the room with his infamous poker face set in play. Those people were Bokuto and Tanaka, Kuroo, and Kenma.

Bokuto was there because of his experience in battle and he was known for his spontaneous ideas that seemed outrageous but he somehow pulled off. Tsukishima is Bokuto’s Royal Advisor so if Bokuto was there Tsukishima would be too. (Much time his dislike)  
Tanka was the nephew to Iwaizumi and was a hothead that thought strength was the way to go every time and quick to make rash decisions but he knew a thing or two when you got him to calm down.  
Kenma was the third out of four siblings of the military head. He was the only one out his sibling to not join the royal guard of Nekoma, he didn’t like the training. Instead, he sat with his father strategizing, his father would set out battle plans in front of him and make him figure out how to win a fight if there were troops here or there how many people there were and how many people he had. It was a game. Kenma loved games.  
he knew the quickest way to end the battle with the least amount of casualties. He knew how to fight but didn’t like to.  
Kuroo was there because Kenma was. And nobody would honestly take Kenma seriously even if he was to be the next Queen in Nekoma. He was an omega after all. 

Akaashi liked games. (Not as much as Kenma duh) but there were some he disliked. Like this game. Akaashi was ready for the game that he played with the nobles. He wished it wasn’t this way, but for now it had to be. So this is the game he played and who he played the game with. 

The game he played with the nobles regularly but add a few more players.

When Akaashi walked in and he turned heads. His face was blank as he walked past the princes from foreign kingdoms and countries, Bokuto smiled and beamed at Akaashi only to be given a single glance. Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s smile faded, he watched the confusion form on his face, he watched as golden-brown eyes watched him. 

He took his seat next to the King, he kept his eyes forward as the murmurs filled the room. The princes Akaashi had honestly casted aside whisper to their advisors, and amongst themselves. Wondering why he was here. 

Akaashi waited til his father spoke up, waiting for them to be silenced. He focused his eyes on the tapestry that laid against the wall Behind his father's chair. It was a grand, large tapestry of two owls. One dark and grey with hazel eyes wings spread out in a defensive way. In an identical position was a lighter brown and white owl that had golden eyes. The looked as if they were fighting or protecting something. It was their kingdoms symbol. Two owls, day and night, light colors against darker, their own version of yin and yang. 

“Enough!” The single word echoed in the room, his father was ready for the meeting to begin. 

“We are here with other princes and their advisors to get others opinions and to see where their strengths lay, Treat them as if you’d treat another royal in this room” his father said in a steady voice. It was his kingly, making wise decisions voice. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He was royal and yet they treated him like shit. They’d treat these outsides perfectly fine with respect because most of them were alphas. 

“So we shall begin. The problem at hand is with my people, the last winter left the soil in terrible condition. They cannot grow their crops until they manage good fertilizer. Which will take until late spring, mid-summer” His father explains the problem that their latest meeting is about and explains the problems and asks for help with ideas to help save the people from starving any longer. 

Mostly the same thing that happened before. Random, useless, flawed ideas. That won’t help. Half the people don’t look like they truly care. It’s not their people so they could hardly care, even if they were their people they probably wouldn’t care either. 

Bokuto had a thinking face. It almost made Akaashi smile. “He looks constipated,” Akaashi thought as he continued to watch Bokuto. Tsukishima sitting next to him looks more blankly at the wall in front of him. But you can’t tell he’s thinking, the Slight twitch in his eyebrows or the way his lips would pull into a frown when someone said a bad idea. 

There wasn’t much they could actually do. Mostly just wait it out and make better preparations for next year and hope it doesn’t hit as harshly next winter. 

But that didn’t sit right with Akaashi. 

They could import more food from another country, set up some kind of deal. But that can be expensive and if the deal somehow goes bad, that means war. Akaashi would rather not. 

It would be another couple hours of their lives wasted if they can’t do something, anything. Akaashi was already starting to lose patience. Not as quickly as the past couple of days but the time is ticking and his patience along with the hours they spend in the room. 

Suddenly Tsukishima gives Bokuto a sideways glance before leaning into his ear and whispering. Bokuto nods. Once. Twice. Before his eyes gain that shiny gleam Akaashi is already so used to. 

Bokuto clears his throat loudly to gain attention in the room. 

“Yes prince Bokuto?” The king looks at him directly. 

“Your highness, my Advisor, Tsukishima, has given me an idea an made some good points and I think it just might help you with your situation.” 

The king raises a brow. “Continue..” 

“We will be able to help you with soil. In Karasuno we have recently had a landslide on the south side corner. It happened soon before we left, it’s all fresh and most likely good for crops. I know moving it would be trouble, but we have the vehicles to get it here. All you’d need to do is tell us where you need it and it should be moved.” 

“That’s very expensive and what would we do with the soil before?” 

“Move it, leave it, and put new soil on top. I’m sure there are things you could to with soil that’s unwanted.” Bokuto said nonchalantly. Shrugging his shoulders. 

Akaashi hasn’t ever really seen Bokuto in a professional setting. This was the most he has seen Bokuto speak properly without raising his voice from excitement or jumping around, making a random comment, or swinging his head side to side. His word were stable and held authority, 

This was Prince Bokuto, military, rebelled prince.  
The Prince who’d rather be one the battlefield than at the palace and send his men out alone. He knew what needed to be done and how to get it done. The prince and military officer how had outrageous, out of the box thinking, and pulled It off with flying colors. 

“It would take a lot of work and be able to move all of it and then to replant.....” the king was almost lost in thought. He looked over to Akaashi wonder and concern filled his eyes. “How long would this take? Would it be worth it?” 

Akaashi thought. Just for a second. Moving the soil would take at least 2 weeks, getting it from Karasuno, Karasuno was a 4-day journey away. Loading it would take a couple of days. To get everything replanted should only take 2-3 days and the as long as the soil is good. The crops should go back to normal. It would be a month before the crops would be normal. It could work. 

Or they could wait till late June mid August (it’s like mid-May Right now.) 

It was worth the risk, right? 

Before Akaashi could open his mouth to reply to his father someone spoke up. 

“Why ask him? Why is the prince even here? Shouldn’t be off doing something with the other omegas?” 

The room went silent.  
Akaashi could see the silent agreement from the other nobles and princes in the room. All eyes went to him. He was so used to this. Why did it feel like his throat was swelling? He felt the burning anger rise. But it didn’t spill. He so badly wanted to throw something, to break everything in sight. To throw a tantrum. To scream and yell. To do something to make them understand. 

Why don’t they understand? 

It was burning inside him. But all the others saw was a blank face. The facade that Akaashi was forced to master over the years. Blank, unreadable expression. 

Bokuto, on the other hand. Bokuto looked into Akaashi’s eyes and saw the pain and the hurt, but also the rage. Even though he could not read the emotions Akaashi was going through on his face, He could see them all in Akaashi’s sky blue eyes. Bokuto felt rage, it was like a volcano. There was never a need for it to explode, not til now. 

Tsukishima was surprised by the other royals' outburst. At first, he had wondered the same thing, though he would never speak it. Bokuto whispered that Akaashi liked to join the meeting and try to help at the beginning when he saw the others' confusion. But this was beyond what should be respectful. He looked at Akaashi, he was blank. Dead eyes, plain unread expression. Tsuki wasn’t dumb. He knew it affected the prince. But he couldn’t tell if he was upset, furious or just bored. 

When the blonde looked over to his side, he saw Bokuto. Unlike Akaashi, Bokuto wore his emotions on his sleeve, for literally anyone to see. It was plain on his face, he was furious, Bokuto’s nose twitched, eyebrows close together, knitted in anger, the deep frown echoed into his lips was hardly trying to be contained. 

Bokuto was going to snap. 

Tsukishima prepared himself and rolled his eyes for what was about to happen. he made a mental count down

Three 

Two

On- 

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Bokuto’s voices boomed. 

“Bokuto calm dow-“ 

“No! Kuroo no” Bokuto stood up from his chair slamming to the wall behind him. 

“He is the prince of Fukurodani, you are a guest! How dare you speak like that, you should be ashamed! Just because he is an omega gives you no right to speak like that!” As he speaks his voices raises and he gradually gets closer to the man who spoke out, he growled. 

“He is smarter than you’ll ever be you could never amount to his intelligence with your four brain cells and all your testosterone shoved up your ass.” Everyone could see the sharp teeth when Bokuto growled Louder more threateningly.

“Bokuto-San” Akaashi stood up from his chair. His face is still blank. He looked dead on his feet now. He walked up to him. He didn’t touch him yet. If he snaps at Akaashi with his fangs out he could accidentally bite him and it could be deadly. 

It seemed that just Akaashi’s voice enough to pull Bokuto’s glare from the male. He stared into Akaashi eyes and watched his every move carefully. 

Akaashi raised his hand slowly, lifting it to Bokuto’s face. It didn’t matter that there were at least 20 people’s eyes watching the pair intently. All Akaashi cared for at the moment was calming the Alpha. Releasing pheromones now in a room full of alphas was a bad idea, so he hoped a small affectionate gesture would suffice. 

He gently held Bokuto’s jaw and cheek, waiting for a reaction. When Bokuto leaned into the touch, his eyes closed. A small smile appeared on his face. He looked blissed out. 

Akaashi thought it was funny. Though he didn’t laugh. But the fact that Bokuto could go from proper prince to angry uncontrollably alpha to a small smiling blissful mess in a matter of minutes. It was amusing but quite a handful. 

“Bokuto-San it’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine Kaashi” he whined, he kept his eyes closed and leaned more into the omegas touch, now holding the hand the was pressed into his cheek. 

“He shouldn’t be able to speak to you like that.” Bokuto opened his eyes, they were determined and anger was still sparking in them. 

“And he would have had consequences. Honestly, I didn’t fancy him much. He is probably leaving tomorrow morning now anyway.” Akaashi shrugs nonchalantly and takes his hand away. Bokuto pouts at the loss of contact. 

“I want to kiss his pout. Make it go away..” A thought flew into Akaashi’s head. 

Wait. 

Kiss...Bokuto...  
The thought didn’t make him vomit but at the same time. It did. For a different reason entirely. Why would he think that? 

Akaashi’s never wanted to kiss anyone before. So what’s with the weird thought now?  
“I’ll figure it out later, nows not the time,” Akaashi thinks, promising himself that later he’ll deal with his feelings. 

Now that the furious alpha is just a little angry and grumbling. Just glaring behind Akaashi at any who dare look up, at least he’s not trying to kill somebody or rip their throats out. br /> “‘Now as for what I was about to say, father, I think it could be worth the risk, of course, we would have to speak to the King and Queen of Karasuno first but if they approve, it would mean within the next 3 weeks to a month we would have the crops planted and producing food.” 

Akaashi stares at his father. Ignoring everyone else in the room. He could hear some of the whispers but crossing to block them out. 

“I’ll need to speak to Prince Bokuto later to farther discuss as of right now. You and prince Bokuto are dismissed. Everyone else in the room must stay. We will have a discussion on respect in my kingdom” The King’s voice is harsh and anyone could tell by the outburst he is angered. 

Akaashi nods and gives a small bow. Bokuto follows suit and when Akaashi swiftly turns to exit, gracefully as always, but Bokuto sticks his tongue out at the prince who had started the whole thing. And then runs over to catch up with Akaashi. 

“Why did you do that?” 

It had been 45 minutes since they had been excused. They sat by the tree in Akaashi’s mother’s garden. They needed time to themselves and need to be in private. 

“They shouldn’t be able to disrespect you like that. Just cause your an omega doesn’t make you any lower than them. You were just telling me bout that the other day Akaashi” Bokuto’s words are firm but they are said gently. No room for argument but said with care.

“Yes I did but I’m used to things being said like tha-“ 

“That doesn’t help, it only proves my point” 

“What? That I’ve been treated like shit every time I enter an official meeting. Every time i open my mouth and give an actual comment or try to help in any way. Bokuto that’s how’s it’s been for generations. It was worse 100 years ago. This is just how it is! Hell! I can’t even take my own throne without you or some other alpha!” “You don’t think I know how messed up it is that I have to be ok with the way things are. That I’ve had adapt this far and forced myself to be a person I don’t want to be, just to play there games, to have some sort of role”

Akaashi got the feeling again. But this time it wasn’t anger or boiling rage waiting to spill. It was devastation, sadness. It hurt him to realize the person Akaashi has become was so far away from the person he was and wanted to be. Just to play this sick game with society. 

His throat for the second time today felt as if it was swelling and closing up. He felt the tears burn his cheeks. He could smell the twisted tinge in the air. His emotions got the better of him. He was crying in front of Bokuto. 

He felt the pressure and warmth of Bokuto pulling him into his lap and embrace. He rubbed small circles into his back. Akaashi nuzzled his nose in Bokuto’s neck, breathing in the smoked vanilla and the Okamoss. It was comforting, like reading a new book from the library. The male didn’t stiffen like most alphas or any person would have when someone gets so close to your main scent glands. But to Bokuto it felt natural. He didn’t mind. Not when it was Akaashi. 

Bokuto was being honest when he said he didn’t really know how to comfort people. It was difficult enough for others to understand his emotions and mood swings. So everyone would focus on figuring out how to somehow keep him in a good mood and out of his “emo mood”. He never had people go to him.

Well only Kuroo really. But Kuroo wasn’t good at comforting people either much to others belief. When either of them went to the other needing comforting they usually just tried to distract the other. Usually with food or a game. Maybe a sport. Sometimes just tossing a ball back in forth and talking bout whatever happened. 

But it’s different. This was Akaashi. So this felt like maybe it would help. It was his first instinct to grab the black-haired male. Pull him into his lap and wrap his arms around him. Try and protect him from the world that causes him so much pain. 

The pain in Akaashi’s eye broke Bokuto’s very being. He wanted to make the tears stop, he couldn’t stand watching him crying, to see the tears roll down his pale cheek staining it red. Not with the pink blush Bokuto’s has found a love for. 

He wouldn’t stand for Akaashi to be in pain. Not physical or emotional. And if he had to kill someone for the omega to not to feel any more pain. So be it. 

Bokuto held Akaashi as his body shook. His breathing was becoming more ragged and His breathing started to seem more like hyperventilating. 

Was he starting to have a panic or anxiety attack? 

Kenma has had a few of those, Kuroo told him that he usually tried to get Kenma to match his breathing and rub his worst scent glands. Scenting helped to calm him down. Would it work with Akaashi? 

Akaashi hiccuped and took a gasp before he was hyperventilating again. Bokuto didn’t have time to second guess himself, Akaashi needed him and he would be here to help. From now on and forever. 

He gently brushed his fingers against Akaashi face and cupped his cheek forcing Akaashi to look up at Bokuto. 

“Akaashi, Kaashi. It is ok, shhhh. Breath with me. Ready, see, look. Inhale” Bokuto took an exaggerated breath in. He watched carefully as he saw Akaashi’s eyes start to focus on him. He felt him nod as try to do the same. When Akaashi took a shaky breath in. “And out” 

They repeated this multiple times until his breathing was even, Bokuto’s whispers sweet nothings, one hand pressed to Akaashi’s cheek the other was holding his hand and pressing his glands to the other. Pushing out a warmth to his scent. He hoped he was helping. If this wasn’t he wasn’t doing a very good job and protecting him as he had promised. Even though he has just made that promise and didn’t even say it out loud. It was now his duty. 

Akaashi breathes in and out. And every time he did he was being surrounded by sweet words that rang like a lullaby. The scent that filled his lungs reminded him of his favorite place. 

Now subconsciously he knew it was Bokuto’s scent, maybe that’s why he liked it so much. He knew that properly scenting was going against traditions. They weren’t supposed to properly scent until they were mates. He had no crescent bite mark on his shoulder and neither did Bokuto. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was Bokuto. He’d scold him and himself later. For now, he wanted to breathe in. He didn’t know if the tears as stopped, he just knew his eyes felt heavy and swollen. 

“I promise you I'll find a way to make this end.” He heard Bokuto whisper, it was a promise.  
He almost wants to whisper back “don’t make promises you can’t keep” but he doesn't. One he didn’t want Bokuto in a mood. But more because he hears the determination and the genuine passion within those words. He wasn’t just saying them. He meant them. 

“Your highness, it’s about time to head to your chambers” a smaller guard came through pointing his head through the gate. Akaashi only lifted his head from Bokuto’s neck. “Ok, just a minute Nishanoya” Akaashi called putting. His voice was more steady then earlier but was hoarse from crying. 

“Walk me back?” It was a simple question. But it made his heart jump. Akaashi was the one who said it. He asked, So why did he heart race? 

“Of course Kaashi” the gentle smile and soft words like a reassurance that he wouldn’t leave his side. 

Akaashi forced himself to leave the embrace and stand up. He felt more grounded and less like he was having a mental breakdown. His face was still red and his were puffy all he wanted to do was take a nap. A long nap. 

Bokuto got up and dusted his pants. He gave a smile That’s settled on his features. He took Akaashi’s hand and lead him through flowers and past the gates. He was getting the hang of the hallways and the maze of corridors. He no longer needs to be guided to Akaashi’s room and the kitchen. (Anywhere else he might though) 

It was silent the way there. Akaashi wasn’t in the mood to speak and he didn’t trust his voice. Bokuto even though he was bad at comforting he could at least read the room and understood Akaashi needed the quiet. 

Once they reached the room Bokuto pushed open the door and tugged Akaashi towards the bed. The black-haired male was dead on his feet, his eyes were bearly open, and for most the way through the castle, he was leaning most his weight on Bokuto. Not that he minded. 

Bokuto made Akaashi sit on the bed and watch him roll under the covers and once his eyes close Bokuto’s was sure he was out. He looked down at Akaashi, a genuine, soft, loving smile took his features, his eyes held all his emotions and all that filled them was fondness. He seemed to be doing that And having that look a lot more lately. 

When the alpha turned to exit like he had multiple times before he was stopped. The slight tug on his sleeve. 

Akaashi who looked so vulnerable almost more so than earlier. He tugged on the alphas sleeve again with more force. His fingers barely grasping the fabric. The blue in his eyes was barley seen. Bokuto took a step closer and squatted to be closer to Akaashi’s face to he could hear. 

“Stay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to follow me on Twitter @heapllieos, Plus i want to play animal crossing with people


	7. courting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter is like a week late, I was supposed to post this chapter on July 1st. But fourth of July and family stuff and I’m so sorry. So even tho it’s late I hope you like it 💕   
> hopefully to make up for it I wrote this one in a sort of more Bokuto pov. It has Akaashi but shifts and we see a lot more of Bokuto and his whack ass friends

Who could say no to Akaashi again? 

Well, it definitely wasn’t Bokuto. 

So a small smile formed on his face as he whispered “yeah, of course, Kaashi” 

Akaashi rolled over to the other side of the bed to make room for Bokuto and the alpha awkwardly lifted the covers and sat in the bed. 

He wanted to cuddle the omega and rub his nose in his scent glands like the omega had earlier. To properly scent, but he also didn’t want to intrude. He wasn’t very caught up on the formal traditions in Fukurodani, he didn’t know if this was too far. 

It wasn’t until Akaashi wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s mid-drift and lazily snuggles into his stomach and chest. Akaashi felt the muscles under him relax and he finally closed his eyes as he felt Bokuto’s arms wrap around him and his face nuzzled into his neck. He felt the smile against his neck and he smiled against the other male's chest. 

In the very very ever so small corner in the back of Akaashi’s mind, he knew it was wrong and against tradition, that they shouldn’t lay in the same bed until courting. But he couldn’t really care less. He knew that Suga, Hinata, and maybe Yamaguchi would walk in and see the alpha and either hop to conclusions or leave him alone to wake up. Either way, he’ll never hear the end of it. 

But that was for tomorrow Akaashi to handle.   
Right now his only concern was Bokuto not moving. 

Akaashi hadn’t remembered when he got smoked vanilla-scented covers. But he officially decided to keep them. They were so warm and smelled oddly familiar to Bokuto. Maybe that’s why he liked them so much. 

Mmm Bokuto…

Wait. Bokuto. 

Akaashi took the liberty to open his eyes and he saw a tan chest. Which was not his. He wasn’t to pale but he definitely looked pale compared to Bokuto’s tan caramel skin. 

Wait. So they were in the same bed. He looked back on last night, he remembered how tired he was after crying, he remembered laying in bed, and Bokuto walking away. He remembers not wanting him to leave, and oh. He remembered asking him to stay and how Bokuto did. 

Oh shit. 

Now is where he starts to, well overthink.   
Think about traditions and think about how he is breaking every tradition that has been laid in stone. First the scenting now he was in the same bed as Bokuto. And they weren’t even courting. What was next, was he going to kiss him now? 

Oh, and how embarrassing it will be when He wakes up and has to deal with this. Does Bokuto even know the traditions and that they are breaking so many. If he doesn’t how will he react. 

Well, there are two options. 

He’ll be thoroughly embarrassed apologize hundreds of times and go into an emo mode for a little bit until the next mealtime and then he’ll be happy again.   
He is very food driven Akaashi as learned. 

Or 

He’ll go into an embarrassingly awkward loud laugh and apologize 4 or 5 times before thinking and then he’ll say something like “well why don’t we just court then?” 

And two the second option Akaashi doesn’t know how to react. But something had to be done. Akaashi smells more like smoked vanilla and Oakmoss than ever. It’s so much more prominent after physically scenting and sleeping in the same bed. 

How was he going to explain that? 

He wasn’t. 

Unless they were courting than he’d have an actual excuse. But that means he will probably marry Bokuto. 

Does he want to marry Bokuto? 

Does he fit the plan Akaashi made up what feels like so long ago even though it was only a few short weeks ago? 

The plan that had been forgotten. Forgotten because of Bokuto, because Bokuto doesn’t make him feel lesser or different. Bokuto is a shoulder to lean on and makes him feel like himself and that it isn’t wrong to feel like himself. Bokuto is the reason he is here. Breaking traditions he so strictly thought he’d follow. 

So the thought for courting...doesn’t seem so bad if it’s Bokuto. I’m mean, he’s already thought of kissing him, they are cuddling in Akaashi’s bed, they have already scented. If they courted he would get more of this. And it wouldn’t be wrong and there would be no small angelic goody-two-shoes voice telling him that it’s wrong. Because if they were to be together, it wouldn’t be. 

“Good morning Akaashi...you seem happy..”   
Bokuto’s morning voice, Hoarse and rough from lack of use. God Akaashi could get used to this. 

Akaashi’s small smile that had sneakily formed on his face as he thought about courting. Now he smiled because of Bokuto. 

“Good Morning Bokuto-San, how was your sleep,” Akaashi asked looking up to the other male. 

Bokuto lazily rubbed small circles on his back and would every so often follow the trail of his spine, and go back to the circular motions. 

“Better than I have in such a long time” Bokuto smiled, teeth and all, it rivaled the morning sun that flowed through Akaashi’s window. 

They stayed like this, for maybe another half an hour to an hour, time escaped the two. They laid in quiet, sometimes the occasional question and answer than quiet. They were both basking in the presence of the other. Both smiling. It was like heaven to Akaashi. Until heaven was interrupted. 

By three. Very. Loved, but loud omegas. 

“Akaashi do you know what time it is?!” Sugas voice was heard throughout the hallways. Before the door had even opened. 

“Suga please he could still be sleeping” Yamaguchi’s voice was muffled but yet it could still be heard. 

“It’s ok Yams but I call dibs on waking him up this morning!!” Hinata yelled as he flung the door open happily skipping until he stopped in the center of the room. 

Eyes wide and jaw slack open. 

“Hinata wait up….” Yamaguchi stopped just at the entrance to the door. He looked back to see suga walking in. 

“Akaashi come on you have things to do todayyyy…” Sugas voice dragged out. He lost at the sight before him. Bokuto and Akaashi in the same bed. One sniff and you could tell they at least scented and the way Bokuto had no shirt on, Akaashi did but they were covered in Blankets...they could have done more….

Akaashi could see the gears turning in Sugas head, here was the part where he jumped to conclusions. 

“Suga…”

“Akaashi…” 

They say each others names suspiciously eyeing the other

“Don’t think too hard, I’ll explain” 

“Hmm no need to explain Akaashi, you guys are finally courting!!”

“Wait their courting! Oh finally!” Yamaguchi exhales, 

“Oh oh oh! Now we have to do the courting celebration!!” Hinata jumps up and down squealing. It was starting to become very chaotic. Three out of the four omegas jumping up and down and squealing 

“Well come on, come on, we have to go start planning, Akaashi be prepared, it’s gonna be so much fun!!” Suga ushered the other out of the room. 

It went quiet for 30 seconds before Bokuto spoke up. 

“Uh courting? Not that I mind at all...but I don’t remember there being a formal asking or…”

Akaashi sighed and sat up. “I’m guessing you're not fully aware of Fukurodani’s traditions?” 

“Uh no not exactly, Tsuki explained some to me but uh…” 

“Well let me re-explain some of our pre courting and courting traditions. Most..intimate things are saved for courting or mating. The more strict rules are no scenting and no sharing a bed before courting or most physically intimate jesters. Once they are courting that’s all fine and expected. Once your courting it’s usually for three months. Each month you give a courtmate a new gift that symbolizes something.

The first gift is something that reminds you of your courtmate, the second is usually clothing or an item that is heavily scented, to sort of stake and claim. The third is usually a ring and asking for marriage. By the time it’s for your fourth gift it should be the night for the wedding..and it’s yourself. You're giving yourself to your courtmate body, mind, and soul. And then along with yourself, you get a mark. A mating mark. And then they are mates for life.” 

Akaashi said all the more mating traditions by heart. Every citizen learned them at an early age.   
They were memorized. 

“Oooh so that’s why they assumed we were courting”   
Bokuto had his “realization” face on. And then it faded. “Wait that means We’ve..I’ve… oh shit” 

“I’m so sorry Akaashi. I’ve made you break traditions, fuck Tsukishimas gonna have my ass...umm I’m so sorry. Fuck”

“Bokuto-San calm down. You didn’t force me to do anything.” 

“But still, I’m at your kingdom I’m supposed to follow your traditions. Scenting is ok in my kingdom as long as the omega does it first. And you did so I forgot about the fact your traditions are different then ours I’m so sorry Kaashi” 

“Bokuto San” 

“I sorry Akaashi” Bokuto mumbled, he was starting to go into an emo depressed phase and it would be hard to convince him everything was ok if he got to far into the phase 

“Koutarou” 

They both stop. Bokuto looks up and there's surprise was written all over his face but there was happiness in his eyes. This was the first time akaashi said Bokuto’s first name. 

“It’s going to be ok, we can figure it out. it’s ok, I knew I was breaking tradition and I did it anyway. If anything it was my fault” 

“Don’t blame yourself Akaashi, wait I have an idea!” 

Option number two it was. 

“We should just actually court, I mean it would be way easy to explain then and I was going to ask to court you anyways but this is an easier way of doing it and...I mean only if you want it that is” Bokuto started to rant and suddenly got very shy. It wasn’t something you saw every day but here he was. Looking anywhere but Akaashi and sheepish smile and a hand on the back of his neck. Akaashi smiles. 

“Yes” 

“Yes you’ll be my court mate?” Boukto’s eyes brightened and a wide grin plastered on his face. 

“Yes I’ll be your courtmate Bokuto San” 

The alpha tackled Akaashi to the bed laughing hysterically and the rolled over. 

“You know now that we are court mates” Bokuto laughed with a suggestive tone

“You can call me by my given name more often” 

“I think about it...Koutarou” 

Bokuto walked through the corridors with a pep in his step and a big goofy smile on his face. Now, this was his usual and anybody who wasn’t too close to him wouldn’t see the difference. 

But Kuroo and Tsukishima were the first to notice the alpha that walked into the room. The slight difference in his smile, that’s it was bigger and held a purpose, not one of his smiles that are just to smile. The way his golden eyes shone brighter this morning and they held a certain happy gleam instead of his mischievous one. 

“Well did you finally get laid?” Kurro questioned with a suggestive knowing smirk. 

“No, even better!” Bokuto almost sang. Passing his friends and grabbing some food off trays.

“Better?” Tsukishima and Kuroo said in unison. 

“Mhhmmm” The alpha in question just stuffed his mouth as he went to sit where you usually did in the mornings. 

“What’s better than getting laid with someone you love?” Kuroo learned and asked Tsukima who answered with a disgust filled glare. Kenma overheard and pulled Kuroo by his sleeve. 

“You said I would get my PSP back if I ate. I ate. Give it back” Kenma spoke matter of factly as you made grabby hands to Kuroo. 

Kurro just started at the omegas plate, 5 bites had been taken. Only 5. 

“You have barely eaten! At Least eat half” 

Kenma groaned and just stares at his plate meekly. Pouting, of course, probably plotting Kurros murder. 

“Bokuto, did you and Akaashi..actually mate? Cause if you have…” Tsukkishima eyed the duel colored hair man. Yes, Tsukkishima would have Bokuto’s ass. Mating before courting or even consulting the king who is barely aware of how close Bokuto and Akaashi have even gotten is highly against Fukurdani’s and Karasuno’s traditions. 

“No no no no, why do you guys assume the worst out of me?!” Bokuto waves his arms around. 

“If anything you’d think Kurro to be the one to go and get laid before courting and break all the traditions!” Bokuto pointed a finger at the rooster head who was dealing with a pouty omega. 

“Hey hey, I was pure, I followed all of the traditions with Kenma. I got an A-plus if you ask me.” Kurro defended himself 

“Technically you did break one rul-“ 

“Here Kenma, have your PSP ok, love, I think you’ve eaten enough, yeah” Kurro pulls out a small handheld console and places it infront of Kenma.  
Bribery to shut him up. No one needed to know the rule he broke.

And Kenma smiled with satisfaction as he took his PSP from his mate. It was enough to get him quiet. For now. 

“So if you didn’t break traditions…” Tsukkishima started 

“And you didn’t get laid” Kuroo added 

“Then why have you so happy this morning” Tsukkishima glared at Kuroo but continued. 

Now of course Bokuto didn’t tell Tsuki that he indeed broke multiple traditions. Because he would be a deadman. There would be no more of Bokuto Koutarou. There would just be a man 6 feet underground dead by the hands of Tsukkishima Kei. Probably not the first and most definitely not the last man to die by the hands of the raging, cold but witty, asshole-ish Beta. 

“I asked him to be my courtmate this morning” Bokuto smiled, shoulders back and he looked so proud of himself. 

“And he said yes,” Tsukkishima said 

“AND HE SAID YES” Bokuto all but screamed, bouncing in his chair, his hair standing at its full height. 

“Well finally man!” Kurro slapped Bokuto’s back 

“Someone’s either dead or getting married,” Yaku said in an annoyed tone, he looked tired, probably just got dragged out of bed by-

“Oh come Yaku, it looks like something we should be celebrating not mopping” Lev, with all his long limbs pushes a very tired Yaku towards the dining table (can it even be called a table since it’s so big/long?) 

“Bokuto and Akaashi are finally official!” 

“Poor Akaashi” Yaku mumbled 

“That’s great man!” Lev yelled 

The two were usually always at each other‘s throat. Well more like Yaku tried to kill Lev because Lev called him short. Yaku forever held a grudge and Lev just thinks it’s funny till he gets bruises. 

“So when did you ask him?” Lev asked 

“This morning” 

“This morning?” Yaku raises an eyebrow 

“Mhm, why?” 

“Oh well..it’s just because I don’t remember you going to bed in your own bed last night?” Yaku looked at him suspiciously. The downside to having a personal bodyguard. 

“Oh no did you fall asleep in the fountain again?!” 

“IT WAS ONCE” 

“But if you weren’t in your room last night, who were you with?” Tsukishima looked at Bokuto expectantly. 

Knowing Tsukishima, he already figured out that Bokuto lied, broke tradition, and is getting ready to cut him down verbally. 

“Oh I was…” Bokuto looked over to Kurro. looking for backup. 

Kurro just shrugs with the annoying smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes. He was going to be of no help. 

“You were?” 

“Ok so maybe I was with Akaashi, but nothing happened!!” 

Oh no. Bokuto was dead. A dead man. He should probably say sorry to Akaashi. Making him do all that (break traditions) and then for him to just die. Tsukkishima looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel and kill Bokuto. 

“Oh Tsuki” a new voice came out from the chaos. The chaos that was about to be Bouktos death. 

“Oh uh, Yamaguchi” Tsukishima leaned away from Bokuto’s and lost the deadly glare. His eyes softened but he held a distasteful frown. 

“Um was this a bad time? I’m sorry, umm I just wanted to…” 

“No it’s fine, I need to go do something anyways” Tsukkishima stood you and brushed off his shirt before going to take the lead with Yamaguchi following. Before they left the dinning hall Tsuki glared at Bokuto lifting his hand and did the “I’m-watching-you-so-dont-do-anything-stupid” Hand jesters thing. 

When Tsukkishima was out of sight, Bokuto’s exhaled. But Kurro came up behind Bokuto and placed his elbow on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“So, when you gonna get laid?” 

“Sooo when were you going to tell us you were courting The Prince Of Karasuno,” Yamaguchi said in a sing-song voice

“I thought you said we’d be the first to know” Suga whined

“Technically you guys are the first to know” Akaashi mumbled. It was breakfast, a late breakfast. Bokuto had run off to go with his friends and do whatever he normally does. Leaving Akaashi to deal with his friends and what he does. 

“Soooo does this mean you actually like..love Bokuto” Hinata asked. 

“Woah that’s a big question Hinata” suga went to scold him but Akaashi shook his head. 

“Love… that’s big, I think I like him...maybe a lot but I don’t think I’d call it love.” 

“Not yet anyways” Yamaguchi snickered. 

And so both the pairs day went on. Just like that, being questioned, also most killed, being teased and made fun of by their friends. 

But at the end of the day when the sun was setting. Bokuto came to Akaashi’s room. A bright smile already on his face, as he walked up to the omega who was reading on his bed. The omega who smiled back and Made room on the bed. 

He placed a kiss to the side of the omega’s for head and crawled into the bed, asking what he was reading and as the omega explained, Bokuto knew, he could get used to this. 

Get used to the males in his arms, get used to the way his heart speed but in a good way only Akaashi’s voice and touch could do, and how the scent of lilacs and vanilla mixed in the air. And get used to cuddling and protecting the omega on his arms. 

He could get used to Akaashi being a constant in his life. And Bokuto in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you liked this chapter and if you see the omegas (Yamaguchi,suga, Hinata, and Akaashi) as pure and lovable  
>  I hope you can see the alphas (and that one beta/omega) as chaotic and trouble makers that live to tease each other but they all love each other I promise. T  
> heir best friends I promise.


	8. Me writing Angst???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is like the most angst I can write in one chapter, maybe in one book. Because I can’t write angst unless In my feels and then I get sadder because it’s angst 😂 so if this sucks don’t be afraid to tell me. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

So with a new founding courtship, comes a lot of different things. 

First is the omegan courtship celebration, (Basically a bachelorette/Bachelor party) where there are mostly omegas and close friends to the omega, celebrating that they found a potential mate and celebrating the beginning of a relationship. 

Then it’s meeting parents, officially. As a couple. 

Which yes can be scary, it’s even scarier when it’s the king, your meeting. Officially. As his son's new court mate. And maybe, probably, who knows, standing by his sons side making him. Bokuto, a possibility of taking the throne alongside Akaashi. 

When did Bokuto even want to lead? leading a group of men is different. Not because it’s men, but because it’s a group and not a country. 

He never wanted that responsibility, never, that’s why he was so glad his Beta sister, Yachi, met Kiyoko, an alpha princess from overseas. Leaving Bokuto the rebel prince who led armies instead of his people. 

He was so happy about that, to lead in battle and fight with his men that trusted him. But leading a country is completely different, different responsibilities, more this less that. He won’t have his close friends, but nobles down his throat to get their way.

He never wanted to. He never wanted the title of King as much as he wanted the title of Commander, or General. And a group of men that trusted him and his very move and decision. 

So what made him want the throne.  
A throne that wasn’t even his. 

Was it greed? Had he finally had a taste of power and craved more.  
No. 

He wasn’t that kinda person. Power meant nothing to him, fun and trust did. 

Fun and trust, Akaashi trusted him and was so much fun. Akaashi trusted his words even when he was upset and his hair deflated showing his true mood. Akaashi made his day ten times more fun just by being there, they didn’t even do much half the time. Yet it made Bokuto's day. Every time. 

He wanted the throne for Akaashi. 

That much he knew. 

So. Now that Akaashi. The prince and Future Queen of Fukurodani. Was officially in a true courtship with someone. There were many things that needed to be done. 

The first was talk to his father.  
The next was to settle this “celebration” with his friends.  
The next was..well what was after that? 

Stay with Bokuto. A voice lightly, longingly whispered in Akaashi’s ear. 

That was the next plan. Stay with Bokuto as long as Bokuto does this. Make sure Bokuto knows that if they take the throne. It is just that. 

That’s it is them ruling not just him. 

But it’s not just political reasons he said yes to being in a courtship with the alpha. It’s the weird feeling he gets. It feels like a string that pulls Akaashi’s attention to the alpha, it is not just that fact that Bokuto is loud and draws attention. But that is Bokuto himself. 

It’s a feeling Akaashi has never felt but he is not completely against it. Just cautious. It is not a hateful feeling, it's like butterflies, fluttering and threatening to spill out his lungs and make their way up his throat. Leaving tingling sensations, and a speeding heart and overheating hands in their wake. 

But it’s only around Bokuto. 

Therefore he’ll be cautious of this feeling. Not completely welcome it. But not throw it away. 

So tonight’s dinner was a special one. 

Bokuto would be joining him and his father. As his courtship partner and potential mate. Being Akaashi’s potential mate makes him a potential King. 

It was a lot at stake tonight. Impressing the king, leaving good impressions for future impressions. Making a good show of his love for Akaashi (he had that one in the bag though) Making the king, like Bokuto as a person and maybe future son-in-law. 

And that all rest on Akaashi 

Now. You may be wondering why this is all on Akaashi to make sure Bokuto does all this. 

And it's because. Of Kuroo. Who honestly meant no harm, it was just them being them. Messing around and teasing each other. But Bokuto is, well Bokuto. And he took it too seriously for just a fraction of a second. 

But that all it took for Bokuto's mood to suddenly sour. Sour into crippling, utter, sad, pathetic, self doubt. 

Kurro meant no harm. Didn’t think twice to playfully remind Bokuto of tonight’s meaning and the fact he was meeting the king and with his mate (in Bokuto’s mind a courtship. Is them being married. Don’t ask. It just is.) and reminding him of his own self doubt about now wanting something he never wanted before. 

A mate.  
And a throne. 

It reminded him that he wanted neither. And now here he was. Fighting for both. 

And it was such a revelation that it caused Bokuto to be, well Bokuto. And panic into an emo mode. 

Thanks Kuroo. 

So here was Akaashi. Three hours before dinner with his father. Searching for Bokuto. Who disappeared. Like thin air. Was nowhere to be found. Not in the garden, not his chamber. Not the dining hall, or in his mother's garden. Not in a meeting room or in the trading area (where normally went to blow off steam or to try and cheer himself up) he was nowhere. 

He was gone. And Akaashi was starting to worry. Bokuto being this emotional, and being panicked. The prince wouldn’t put it past the other to get himself hurt or in a a bad situation. 

Akaashi was tempted to just check the holding cellars. (dungeons but like better) just to make sure Bokuto really didn’t get himself into trouble. 

But as tempted as he was. That was a last resort. Bokuto had to be somewhere. But where? 

Akaashi was running out of time. He had to get himself and Bokuto prepared, Bokuto had to be prepared emotionally as well as physically. If Akashi couldn’t find him and within the next two hours fix his emotional state there would be no dinner with his father. 

Canceling or asking for a rain check on a dinner with the king because you couldn’t find your court mate was not exactly the best impression to be making. 

Akaashi made his way to his room. Maybe Bokuto went there? It was a long shot but it was worth a look before he actually made his way to the holding cellar. 

When he first opened the door there was nothing. Bokuto was sitting on his desk like he had before. Or on the bed waiting to be comforted or wailing in sadness. He wasn’t on the floor next to the stack of books Akaashi had read and set there to be put away, flipping through pages. He wasn’t there. 

Akaashi let out a frustrating sigh. If he wasn’t here than where was he? 

It wasn’t until the was, a child-like, small quiet whimper. If it wasn’t dead silent in the room, Akaashi might not have even heard it. 

He did a once more look over the room again. His dark oak wooden desk chair pushed more out then he usually left it. And hiding under the desk, was Bokuto. Curled in on himself, sitting in a cramped ball that didn’t look the most comfortable. 

Akaashi, silently, carefully made his way over to the desk. He lightly picked up the chair so he could sit where it used to. 

Once he sat down, he could smell the stress coming of Bokuto in small waves, as if he was trying to keep it inside. 

“Bokuto-San” 

“Akaashi” Bokuto 

“Will you talk to me? About whatever this is that is bothering you?” 

“Nothing’s bothering me Akaashi,” he said in a pitch higher and a slight crack in his tone. Had he been crying? 

“Please don’t lie to me Bokuto-San” 

“I would never lie to you Kaashi” 

“Then tell me why your under the desk” 

The was a moment of silence. It was hesitation. Bokutos hesitation to tell Akashi, why was he so hesitant? 

“It feels safe, I feel like I’m safe, and out of the way” 

“Why do you need to feel like that?”

“I- I don’t know” 

“Bokuto-San” Akaashi said gently, reaching for Bokuto’s arms that were safely tucked around his knees. He rubbed up and down the muscle.  
Bokuto’s body reacted and leaned more into the gentle touch. 

“I’m sorry Kaashi” 

“Don’t be sorry, there’s nothing to be sorry for” 

“Kaashi, I’m sorry” 

“Koaturo, there’s nothing for you to apologize for. I was worried you had gotten yourself into trouble but I’m more worried for you as a whole now...what are you thinking?” 

Bokuto slowly uncurled himself. Leaning more and more into Akaashi, until his head was in his lap and 75% percent of his body still folded under the desk. 

Akaashi moves from rubbing Bokuto's arm to playing with the strands of Bokuto’s duel colored hair. 

“Kurro just reminded me…” 

Akaashi sat, he was patient. and with Bokuto, patience and Praise was key. So he waited. 

“I never wanted the throne. Or a throne in general. I wanted to be a commander and a general of an army. I wanted to go to war and fight with my men for my people. I never wanted to be king of anything besides the king of the food eating challenge we had on Tuesday. I never wanted a mate… I wanted my friends, I wanted to keep it simple. Fight for what is right, Saturday with my boys.” 

Akaashi knew most of this, he knew bokuto didn't exactly want a throne. But he couldn’t tell if he didn’t want it or was scared of it. 

“Kuroo knee Kenma most his life, They are basically destined to be together, when I wasn’t there he was always with Kenma, and when I was there and we weren’t doing something stupid, Kenma was all he talked about. He’s been in love with Kenma since he was 8 but I never felt that. My sister met Kiyoko, and sure it was arranged, but she told me she fell In love with her. And that If she could change anything. She wouldn’t.” 

“I never understood, I was never against the idea of love, but I never felt the romantic love everyone seemed to feel, and if not feel at least understand. It wasn’t until I met you, Akaashi” 

Akaashi straightened up a little more, he was listening to Bokuto, wanting to tear the edge of his voice out and to hear his laugh. But once his name was said, Bokuto’s voice lifted and a fondness in his eyes was all Akaashi could see. 

“It wasn’t like Kuroo where his love devolved over years, but it was like you walked into the room and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you, the way you moved and your voice, it had me like..” 

Bokuto stopped in a search for words. But there was none. 

“The more time I spent with you the more I wanted to protect you and keep you away from anyone that displeased you or made you feel inferior. And...and, I understand what they mean now. I understand what Kuroo meant, but that scares me more than I thought it did or would have” 

“Kaashi, you're not one of my buddy’s from training, that wants what I want. You're a prince that wants his throne, something I’ve been running from all my life. And I like you, I like you so much, and I know I was trained to be king, I let my sister take control, I don’t know how to be king, I know how to lead an army, I think that is different than a country. ” 

Bokuto rambles and Akaashi listens, he listen but he acknowledges this, Bokuto’s opening up more than he’s ever done before. This seems very pent up and Akaashi honestly had no idea about this and how Bokuto’s felt about this. But he should have guessed. Whenever they discussed ideal plans for the future, Bokuto was on a battlefield and Akaashi was sitting on a throne with respect and in a meeting about the care of his people. 

Two completely different things yet it just hit that, what they wanted didn’t match up. And Akaashi although he liked the art of combat and knew a thing or two, didn’t want to go to war. And bokuto knew nothing of the responsibility to keep a country ruining, and didn’t what to at that. 

Akaashi’s hand stilled. His throat felt like it was closing in. Like he was having an allergic reaction and his throat was swelling shut. Breaths weren’t even they were raspy and shaky. Why was he reacting like this? Why was his body shaking?

“Kaashi?” 

“Kaashi!?” Bokuto was calling him. 

Boukto was shaking him with worried eyes, Akaashi could see this. But his body wasn’t allowing him to react to Bokuto now. 

“Kaashi I really like you, I would never leave your side unless you forced me too, please, I’m sorry” 

Akaashi was being held up against Bokuto’s chest and it forced a full sniff of Bokuto’s cent. Suddenly it wasn’t crashing down, he could move and react as he wanted to, he hugged Bokuto back. 

“Don’t be sorry, I’m sorry, I reacted like this, I just realized what you did. What we want doesn’t match up. It doesn’t mean we can’t…we can figure it out right?” 

It wasn’t unheard of to have King’s that went away for war, but it was usually a last resort. Not because the king wants to go to war but because he had to. And it would take at least a year to ten or maybe not even in this generation that Omgeas will not be looked down upon as they will be able to take a throne without an alpha. And as long as they are looked down upon. If Bokuto’s leaves for war, The royal advisor (probably Tsukkishima) would take control until the King comes back. Akaashi wouldn’t be able to lead while Bokuto is gone. 

And this makes Akaashi want to cry, maybe he already was but he couldn’t tell, he was too lost, trying to figure out a possibility that Bokuto Fit where he wants to be but also be with Akaashi. Without it screwing Akaashi over. 

He was blanking. Not in this generation. Maybe in the next it after that one. After another revolution. 

But not now. 

“Kaashi, listen to me!” 

Akaashi was snapped from his thoughts, and Bokuto continued

“Kaashi I’m willing to learn, I never wanted to be king, but I’ll be some kind of king for you. I’ll fight with everything I have to be a king worthy of your country. And the first thing I’ll do as king is to make Omgean rights equal and change every law against omegas and against you. You will rule by my side. I’ll only be king if you'rem my queen. And we rule, I could never without you.” 

Now Kaashi was sure if three things

He wanted to marry Bokuto

He really likes him, really liked him. 

And he would happily rule by Bokuto’s side, and couldn’t see a better way to rule than by Bokuto’s side. Bokuto’s who just declared he would rule over a foreign country he never wanted for him. Give up almost everything for him. 

Akaashi’s butterflies we’re back. Full force, but like he had now realized. They were because if the man in front of him. And it almost put him to tears. There was a genuine smile, his heartfelt full and heavy with fondness. It felt like he would burst at any moment because of the alpha. 

And when Akaashi looked into Bokuto’s eyes, he knew this is where and who he would be with his whole life. 

Yes he liked Bokuto (that’s it? Only like? Hmm)

“Prince Akaashi, your dinner with the king is ready” 

“Oh shit, dinner”


	9. Dinner and CUddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no clue how much I cried this week. Over TikTok and Instagram and Twitter, because everyone’s talking about the manga ending and I’ve cried more times in the past 2 week over an anime then I have about anything else in my past 16 years of life. I can’t handle this.  
> Anyways. Have some Bokuaka. Cause their love will never change or end. Thanks.

To say they ran as fast as they could, was an understatement. The second he was pulled out of his world with Bokuto, he rushed Bokuto to get up and book it to the private dining hall. Between Akaashi running and Bokuto’s jogging. Akaashi had to shove him to go faster while running(he really didn’t want to run, and wanted to cuddle Akaashi right now). 

Once they stood outside the large door, Akaashi stopped to catch his breath, sure he was decently athletic but his room was on the right-wing, the farthest area of the right-wing (where the perfect view of the garden is) and the dining hall was right in the middle, at the beginning of the left-wing, but more or less can be considered on the left-wing of the Castle (sorry if this is confusing) 

It was a lot of running in a very short time, Akaashi’s as out of breath and his breath ragged, Bokuto, on the other hand, wasn’t completely winded, his breath was uneven but he still stood tall and not hunched over trying to find enough air to satisfy his lungs. He still had a smile on his face. It seemed unwavering. It probably was. 

It took a minute or two for Akaashi to get his breath semi-stable. But once he did he stood next to Bokuto. 

Now he couldn’t see it, nor could Bokuto. But when they walked into the dining hall, standing tall, United, and unwavering, they looked powerful. Not just Bokuto and his alpha presence but Akaashi as well. Looking just as authoritative and powerful. 

It wasn’t just one or the other that looked like a true ruler. But it was them together that gave you shivers, that made you sit up a little straighter and made you want to bow in the presence of a King and Queen. 

They couldn’t see it. But the king did. It was there he understood why Akaashi chose this one. 

“I’m sorry we arrived late father” Akaashi spoke, a small simple bow before he took his seat.  
Bokuto followed his lead bowing and taking his seat.

The nerves were eating at him. But he still smiled. I mean, didn’t he just kinda confess his love for Akaashi, and Akaashi didn’t reject it. He was on cloud nine, but it was still the fact. He was sitting in front of his court mates father, who does have the power to say no to this “union” and he would be sent home like the others. 

And that put him on edge. 

“My son, you bring the prince of Karasuno” 

“Yes” it was simple and curt, but he looked at Bokuto, his lips twitch upwards. 

It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Well then, let’s dine then” 

The air was tense until of course, the food came out. Bokuto's nerves died in his stomach as he saw the steak that was being brought out.  
The biggest, goofy smile graced him, he was a food driven person. 

“Man I’m hungry, haven't eaten since lunch” 

“Bokuto-San that was just a couple hours ago” 

“Akaashiii, that’s was hours ago, and Tsuki was lecturing me” 

“When has that ever stopped you from eating?”

“Well, that’s not the point! Anyways, he lectures me too much” 

“He does, but most time it’s for a good cause” 

“Wait, what?! Akaasshii not you to” Bokuto whined 

Akaashi just shrugged and took something off a platter and onto his plate. It was funny to watch them play fight, bokuto needing Akaashis praise and approval, and Akaashi reluctant to give it without messing with him first. Of course, Bokuto knows the game all too well. But forgets it’s actually a game when Akaashi side-eyes him with his lips slightly turned upwards in a teasing manner. 

“Ah well, it seems you get along just fine” the king laughed. He was happy to see his son finally open up to someone, not in his inner circle. And an alpha at that. 

“I’ve also heard you spend most of your time with Bokuto” 

“Yes i do, we also just began a courtship” 

“A courtship? Without speaking to me?” Akaashi’s father looks at Bokuto. It’s customary In almost all traditions and cultures to ask the father or guardian or whoever before a courtship.  
So why did he not ask?

“It was more of a...on the fly type decision, I was going to ask” Bokuto rubbed at his neck, and a sheepish smile. 

“After you ask my son” he raised a brow. 

“Well Yes but i- well I hadn’t actually thought that far...ahead” there was the tension back in the atmosphere. The king staring Intensely and expectantly at Bokuto and Bokuto not knowing what to say. So just leaving the space between them silent. 

Akaashi knowing this will end badly if he can’t get things to change, and make the tension to fade.

“Bokuto can be forgetful but it was not to be disrespectful, I actually gave the idea” 

“Did you? Akaashi” 

“Yes, but father it was in no disrespect, it was also the result of a misunderstanding” 

“A misunderstanding?” 

“Yes, suga came in and assumed we were already courtmates, and Bokuto asked if I was ok with being his courtmate. It wasn’t ill-mannered or held ill-intent.” 

“Ah. What were you doing to be in that misunderstanding” 

“Sleeping” 

“Talking” 

Both Akaashi and Bokuto said out loud. Akaashi glared at Bokuto as he covered his mouth and stabbed something in his plate and hastily threw it in his mouth, and looked away from Akaashi’s glare. 

“We were just talking. Right Bokuto?” 

“Mhm. Yup, just what Akaashi said. Talking.” 

“Ah yes. Very convincing.” 

“Father. Leave it, please.” Akaashi sighed,he held his head up and had a stern voice that was the Epiphany of “drop it” 

“Ok ok fine, Akaashi.”

“Thank you.” 

“So prince Bokuto” the king turned to Bokuto, and you could see him flinch at the use of his title. 

“I hear about you being a military chef” 

“Um Commander sir, and yes” 

“How often?” 

“Well Karasuno hasn't had a big war in 10 years but whenever there’s a small battle over areas territory, which happens quite a lot, the soldiers get sent in. I have been one of them till I was able to rise through the ranks.” 

“Because you're a prince, an alpha at that. Must have been easy for you” 

Boukto face twist from easy going to almost offend. His brows scrunched. He cocked his head to the side as if he was confused. 

“I’m sorry if that is supposed to be a compliment but it is very much not. I stood by my men’s side as another soldier, another person sent to defend my country. I was just another one of them for 3 years. 3 years of training, of working, of building relationships. I didn’t actually want to rise up when I was 17. I wanted to stay with my men. My friends. They were family. And still are.” 

“I trained my ass off. Just to prove I could be there. Nobody wanted me there. I was too important to be on the field. I had to work 10 times harder to prove I wouldn’t die or flee at the first sign of trouble, I’m sorry if I out spoke myself but I did not get where I am with my title. I’m the rebel prince because I fled from my tile.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. But if you feld your title as prince in your own country, why come here. Why now be in a court ship with my son who is looking for a king.” 

“I didn’t want to. It’s rude to not come to a personal invitation. My royal advisor and my mother agreed I must go. I didn’t expect Akaashi to be, well Akaashi.” 

“And now what?” 

“Well what do you mean now what? I stay here til Akaashi wants me gone. I want to rule by his side. And frankly if I am too rule it will only be by his side.” 

“So you wish to be king?”

“No, I wish to be Akaashi’s King” 

“Hmmm” 

Akaashi watches them go back and forth. After Bokuto’s outburst, which his father handled rather well, but was well deserved. Bokuto would never use his title to rise through military ranks. That was something you earned.

They went from one to the other. Akaashi bit his lip. His father knew most of the allying country’s well. He probably knew the Queen of Karasuno well, and that’s probably how he knew so much about Bokuto. And they say the kid's gossip. Talk about the parents. 

Bokuto was going to defend himself and his pride. And when you brought Akaashi into it. He was a force to be reckoned with. He had promised himself he would protect Akaashi. And Akaashi pride counted..right? 

“So you want to marry my son.” 

“Yes.” 

There was no hesitation. There was nothing wavering in his stance or in his voice. It was like asking him what his name was. It was like he had rehearsed it. 

“You do?” 

“Yes. I never thought about marriage or love, I’m only 21. But Akaashi opened my eyes, my best friend found his mate at an early age, they’ve been mates since they were basically 16.  
He always told me I’d find something like it. I never believed him. Not until I met Akaashi.” 

“And your willing to give everything up” 

“I’m more than willing to give my life to Akaashi. And Kuroo’s what? Like a day's journey from here. Now that’s a little farther than what I’m used to. But we can make that work. My kingdom has my sister and her mate. I’m not worried. I have Akaashi, and if you’d let me bring some of my men, to expand the army. Or even the royal guard. I’m more than willing to give everything.”

Akaashi’s father looks at Akaashi who’s been mostly silent during this. Honestly, he’s a little shocked. They’ve never spoken of marriage. They had just started courting earlier that day. And his father wants to speak of Marriage. What was next, children?! 

He was more than happy to have Bokuto be by his side. And maybe start a revolution in the process but those were minor details, pushed to the back of his mind. Bokuto was more than just a part of his plan. Fuck the plan. Bokuto was everything he wanted. And more then he knew he needed. 

He was so used to dealing with most of his emotions by himself. But Bokuto shows up and suddenly his not alone. No. He wouldn’t mind marrying Bokuto, or ruling with him, or baring his mating mark, or him baring Akaashi’s. Children were an entirely different situation. But for now. Everything Bokuto said made his heart race, with anticipation, with butterflies. And excitement. 

“Akaashi what do you think of this” 

“I would love to marry Bokuto, he's everything I didn’t know I needed and everything I know need at the same time. Sure he’s a hassle (hey! AkAaShI) but that’s what makes it fun, he helps me be a better person and I wouldn’t mind ruling by his side. He’s it like every other alpha I’ve met. He treats me like an equal” 

“But, just because one tradition was broken, and it was a minor tradition at that, doesn’t mean the wedding next week. We still have the 3 months of courtship to get through. And then we can talk about marriage father” 

Bokutos whining at being teased died as he smiles brightly, eyes sparkling, there was a slight flush on his cheeks. He was so happy Akaashi said that. (In Bokuto’s mind he basically said “I love Bokuto blah blah”) 

“I see” 

“Well if Akaashi approves, and can say that without a doubt in his mind. Then who am I to say no, I just want Akaashi happy.” 

The king looked at his son, and then his new court mate. Yes, they would be a fine couple. Bokuto has already shown his loyalty to Akaashi back at the meeting when he went off on a noble. he proved his care and he was actually mad at the fact someone spoke to Akaashi like that. He would take care of Akaashi. 

The fact he said he would refuse to rule unless it was by his son's side meant a lot as a king. Saying that is to give up everything for one person. To give up a throne is not something many would do. Yet here he is, Bokuto Prince of Karasuno. Saying he would only rule if it was by Akaashi's side. 

The king was undoubtedly impressed. Akaashi has Bokuto wrapped around his finger. For someone who didn't want a mate 3 weeks ago, to having a court mate, that is wrapped so well around his finger he’s willing to throw his own kingdom away to stay that this one. Most situations they want to return home or merage the kingdoms together. But no. He just wants to stay by Akaashi. 

This makes the king smile. 

“Alright, I bless this union. We shall see what happens in the next three months. I want Bokuto to attend at least 3 of our dinners a week Akaashi id love to get know him as well” 

“Yes father” 

“Well that was very...nerve-wracking” Bokuto said as he played with the piece of Akaashi’s hair, twisting it in his fingers and then grabbing another piece. Repeating the process. 

They were laying in Akaashi’s bed, Akaashi curled into the Alphas chest, more than willing to let him play with his hair as he drifted off. 

“Mhmm” Akaashi hummed. akaashi really enjoyed the fact that being court mates meant they could sleep in the same bed and sleeping in the same bed meant he got to smell Bokuto's scent while he slept. And got to wake up to Bokuto. 

“Do you think he likes me?”

“Of course” 

“Are you just saying that” 

“Of course” 

“AAAGkaAAaShHiIiii” Bokuto rolled over from his side to his back. Making Akaashi fall on his chest. 

“Boukto San it’s late, don’t be so loud” 

“Akaashi! I’m serious, if he doesn’t like me he can just-“ 

“No don’t start” 

“But-“ 

He didn’t Get to finish that sentence maybe it was because he was tired and maybe that’s why he let himself press his lips to Bokutos. It was nothing but a peck. Nothing more. But it effectively made Bokuto be quiet. 

“Don’t overthink it, that’s my job. he wouldn’t have blessed the union if he didn’t like you. Now please go to sleep, or at least let me sleep. I have to deal with the omgean celebration tomorrow. And that will be such a headache.” 

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto's stunned reaction. He slowly nodded and Akaashi laid himself into Bokuto's side, head on his chest and legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other. 

Bokuto presses the pad of his thumb to his lips. And smiled. 

“Good night Keiji” 

“Good night Koutarou”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m feeling very conflicted. I have another book idea, more Kagehina centric. Of course, there would be all the same ships, but It’s racing AU I saw on tik tok and now I really wanna write it. But like I still have this book.  
> What should I do? Also follow my Twitter @heapllieos


	10. Where is my child?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to write my “Bokuto the owl kidnaps Hinata and Suga Becomes a protective mother crow, and Akaashi is just done” idea. I hope you liked it, I thought it was quite funny. Anyways see you next chapter. <3

Akaashi fell face first into the bed. Today which was supposed to be his day was just really not his day. 

Who knew where Hinata was, Suga was having an angry breakdown searching for Hinata no doubt about it, Maybe yelling at Bokuto. Kuroo was, well only the gods know where, Kenma and and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were either laughing or not paying attention. Yaku, and Daichi were trying to also find Hinata and help Suga calm down. Which he was not handling well. Lev was probably running around looking for Kuroo, maybe he was hiding from Yaku?

And here was Akaashi. I’m his room. Hiding from the chaotic nightmare. The nightmare his mate, no Court Mate had made. 

Honestly this was Bokuto’s fault. He couldn’t abide by the one rule set in place for the day. Only the day. And he couldn’t follow it.

The rule was simple. Leave Akaashi to the omegas today. 

And it was only because of his celebration/bachelor party. He was to be left with the Omega’s for the day to celebrate Gods know what. They didn’t really get that far into a celebration before Bokuto came looking for Akaashi. 

Well maybe it wasn’t entirely Bokutos fault. Whoever left Hinata in charge of guarding the door/garden area. That’s who was at fault. 

Let’s rewind. Shall we. 

It was early in the morning. Well not too early but early enough that Akaashi’s body was heavy and his eyes were still droopy. He still felt Bokuto's heat, the man's body always felt like a furnace. Akasshi went to sit up, and find some indication of time. 

But Bokuto pulled his arms out from under him. The lack of something holding him up made Akaashi fall straight back into Bokuto’s embrace. Where he held Akashi captive in a rib crushing, do-not-leave, kinda hug. 

“Koutarou, I need to get up. Before Suga comes.” 

“No” 

“Yes” 

“Nooooooooo” 

“Whining won’t help” 

“Akaashi! Just stayyy, just for a little bit.” Bokuto still kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep. Even though his whining was very unsleep-like. 

“Later.”

“Ughhhhh” just as Bokuto released Akaashi and rolled over, maybe he could go back to sleep… but that was no option but the trio showed up. 

“AKAASHI, ITS TIME!” suga once again, like he has and will always do. Threw the door open allowing the other two to spill and pounce in. 

“Oh good! Suga he’s awake!” He pointed out as Akaashi rose to his feet. 

“Guys Bokuto’s still trying to sleep” 

“Oops” 

“Aww lover boy still sleeping?” Yamaguchi snickered. 

“How is Tsukishima doing Yama?” Akaashi grinned back at Yama, who had a light blushed at the mention of Tsukishima, and turned his nose away from akaashi. 

“Oh he’s um. He’s fine” Yama mumbled quickly under his breath. It was the only thing he could think of without letting any detail slide. 

“Good! Maybe you could get him to stop lecturing me about breaking traditions” yelled over his shoulder as he rolled over so his back was to the group. 

“I’ll, Um, talk to him…” Yamaguchi looked kinda confused, and unsure of what to say back. It wasn’t like Akaashi where he knew he could mess with him.

“Hmphmm” was Bokuto’s reply. 

“Ok so. Akaashi, we gotta go. We have things to do today. Important omega things, screw princely things!” Suga smiled brightly while tugging at Akaashi’s wrist. 

Hinata clapping and Yamaguchi following behind as Suga led them all out of the room. 

“Oh also, today you can’t bother Akaashi, it’s an omega day only!” Yamaguchi said, poking his head in through the door. The second he was done he slammed the door and ran to catch up tk the rest. 

Although they all heard the ‘Blam’ of Bokuto hitting the floor and the “wait what!!” But Suga ushered them before Bokuto saw them. 

“So what’s the point of this again, also I’m hungry. Can we get breakfast.” 

“It’s to celebrate” 

“Celebrate? Suga, there’s nothing to celebrate. I have a courtmate. Yay. We can celebrate when there’s a wedding” Akaashi sasy rolling his eyes at the other enthusiasm. 

“Oh so you're already planning a wedding?” Suga wiggled his eyebrows. “I better be the maid of honor!” the silver haired omega adds quickly after not letting the black haired prince respond. 

“It is to celebrate your courtship, and the fact that you are not single as a pringle but taken as a…” 

“Like a peanut butter sandwich!” Hinata smiled up at the older omegas, “you guys are like the perfect combination. And we're celebrating the fact you found your soul mate!” 

The ginger skipped up head and started clapping with glee, Yamaguchi following and running after him, clapping as well. 

“Ok.. im still hungry though, can we get breakfast before we start doing anything exgusating” Akaashi sighed, there was no way he was going to get through this days shenanigans if he didn't get a bagel and coffee. 

“Ok fine, Yamaguchi and Hinata will go over to the garden where we have some things set up, you and I will get breakfast and bring it back, Mkay?” 

“Works for me” 

Suga called out to the other two who were headed in the direction of the garden, told them the new plan and they agreed, telling Suga what they wanted and Hinata happily skipped down the hall singing a random jingle he probably came up with while he was in the shower. Yamaguchi chased after him. 

“Oh and I hope you don't mind but i invited other omegas that are visiting, like Kenma and Yaku” 

“I don't mind, it would be nice to get to know them more..i haven't spoken much to Kenma. But i've seen Yaku around.” 

“Kenma is a little more on the quiet reserved side, Yaku’s can be a lot of fun to be around,he's coming a little later though. But him and Lev are funny, always fighting or yelling. I heard Lev asked Yaku to train him, and Yaku is having quite the fun, basically torturing him” Suga laughed at the thought, remembering when Yaku was sitting on Lev on the training grounds making him do push ups and various other workouts. Lev said because Yaku was so small and short he could definitely do 100 of each with Yaku sitting on him. And Yaku took the challenge very seriously. It was hilarious to watch. 

Akaashi chuckled, it had been a while since he got to just hang out with Suga, even though Suga was one year older, he didn't act like it at times, but when he did, he was the biggest mother hen. Always making sure Akaashi did this, or got that done, drank water, ate lunch, picked up the books in his room. 

They talked and laughed as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Bokuto couldn't go back to sleep. He needed Akaashi and Akaashi wasn't there. Do you see the problem? 

So reluctantly and sleepily he got out of bed, went into the closet searching for something to wear besides pants that took too much effort to put on this early in the morning. Found a pair of black shorts and one of Akaashi’s hoodies that held his scent. 

He felt a little better, but not much. His day slowly started to suck (even though it just started)with the thought of knowing Akaashi wouldn't be in it. 

Making his way to the dining hall, where he knew Kuroo would be. He would just spend his day with his Bro. That made his lips curl into a small smile. He would get to see Akaashi tonight. So as long as he had Kuroo to pass the time with, he’ll be fine. Right? 

No. Wrong. 

He could only spend so much time watching Yaku threaten and throw things at Lev before his mind wandered to Akaashi. 

“Oya? Bro, my man. Why do you look so depressed?” Kuroo threw an arm over Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“I miss Akaashi”

“Well, go see him.” Kuroo said like it was obvious. 

“ i cant” Bokuto slumped his shoulders and pouted. 

“Sure you can, you just gotta-” 

“No it's a whole omega thing, Akaashi has to do it, Suga said so.” Bokuto waved his arms around. “No Alphas allowed” Bokuto mimicked Yamaguchi’s voice as best he could. 

“Ohhh, so that's where Kenma went..he said something about that” 

“Yeah..” 

“Oh sorry hold up, LeV, yAkU. Get OFF THe tAbLe! You can't be doing that here!!” Kuroo jogged over to where Lev was standing on a table and Yaku was on a chair with a butter knife, Lev holding a fork trying to defend himself. 

Bokuto was left to sulk, until he had the grand idea. He would see Akaashi after all. 

He could smell the omegas near the garden, he couldn't really smell Akaashi’s lilac scent btu he smelt the other, therefore he had to be there. 

As he rounded the corner he was met with a ball of orange, a short ball of orange. “About the same height as Kenma..Maybe like Yaku small?” Bokuto tilted his head as he thought. He looked at the small omega, who looked shocked to see him. 

“You're the prince!” Hinta looked up, his eyes widened when he saw the prince of karasuno standing there “you're so cool!” 

“Oh, thank you! And yeah I'm the prince, also akaashi’s court mate” Bokuto smiled brightly flashing his teeth with pride. Yup akaaashi was his courtmate. 

“I'm hinata! I'm one of Akaashi’s handmaidens!” 

“Ah I know I saw you around, well where is Akaashi?” Bokuto smiled looking around for his courtmate. 

“Oh he and Suga went to the Kitchen for breakfast, they should be back soon!” HInata nodded to himself as he recalled their whereabouts. But suddenly he stopped “wait! You're not supposed to be here!” 

“Oops, you caught me” 

“Well, you kinda have to go” 

“But i wanna see akaashi” 

“But suga will get mad” Hinata looked back over his shoulder and made a jester for Bokuto to come closer “Suga can be kinda scary when he's mad” Hinata whispers into Bokuto’s ear. 

“Oh? I think I can handle him, have you seen Daichi when he gets mad?” 

“Um, no i don't think so..” 

“Good, you don't want to” Bokuto laughed

“ aren't you in the military?” 

“Well yeah, still am, kinda” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, is he still technically he still was. But in the future could a King also be a military commander? 

“That's awesome! I want to be in the royal guard like Kageyama!” 

“Well, why can't you?” 

“Because i'm an omega, But kageyamas an Alpha so he can be in the guard. I see him all the time. He's usually guarding by the gates!”

“Well, thats stupid.” 

“That's what Suga and Akaashi say” Hinata nods along. 

“Well what if I could teach you a thing or two. You know, like how to fight. I'm sure Daichi or Kenma wouldn't mind helping either.” 

“Really?! You’d do that?!” Hinata stares up in awe at the male before him. Nobody's offered to help or train him. Saying he was an omega, so he could possibly fight like an Alpha. 

“Of course I can! Daichi has more experience with Royal guard things and terms since he's the head guard. But I know more about fighting. I'm sure we could teach you a thing or two!” 

“Wow!! That's so awesome!” HInata starts jumping up and down, and punching the air. “It'll be like Pow Pow! And like Bam!!” 

“Hinata who are you talking to?” a familiar voice questioned. 

“Oh i’m talking to-” 

“Lesson one starts now, RUN!” 

Hinata immediately looks at Bokuto and nods running in the opposite direction of Suga and Akaashi,  
. 

“Is that Bokuto..why is Hinata running? Hinata come back!!” Suga yells after the small boy who ran straight into the castle. 

“Sorry Suga! Cant, I'm training with Bokuto!” 

“Training? What no get back here!” 

Bokuto looks as Suga running over and smiles “HA, i like him, Im keeping him” 

“No you cant have him, that's not how this works!”

“It is now!” Bokuto says laughing as he chases Hinata, catching up to him in no time, leading the way to where he knows where Kuroo is. He’d help him for sure. 

All the while, Suga is following him yelling about how Bokuto can't just claim children (especially not his children). Akaashi followed behind, not running or just walking. Following the sound of Bokuto's laughter and Sugas motherly worry. Kenma was walking next to him, they both sighed. 

“Bokutos going to go look for Kuroo, wouldn't be surprised if he asked Kuroo for help. And if Kuroo helps, he’ll take it as a game of hide and seek. But hid Hinata. You won't find him until Kuroo wants you to. He's really good at hiding things.” Kenma waved his game around. 

Kenma knew how good Kuroo was at hiding things. Kuroo over the years has hid many of Kenma’s games or gaming consoles. Just to get him to eat. Always in a new and different place. Never the same place twice. It was always Kenmas favorite game at the moment. One time Kuroo hid everything. Every game, every console, Kenmas room and shelves were left empty and blank. Because Kuroo went on trip, and it was only a three day trip. But when he came back he found Kenma hadn't slept, too busy playing his new game to sleep. And also too busy to worry about eating, so he hadn't eaten. And was refusing to until he beat the game. 

So while Kenma was playing the game in one of the more comfy Den areasof the caslte, Kuroo hid everything. When Kenma came back in the room to show Kuroo about his success on defeating a boss he found the room wiped clean. Three hours of searching. He couldn't find a single thing. It wasn't until he gave in to eating that Kuroo returned all the games. Kenma still held a grudge about that day. 

“oh great, there goes Hinata” Akaashi chuckled and lightly shook his head. 

Bokuto and Hinata hastily ran and made their way to the dinging hall, it was only noon, he knew his boys would be over there still. Making a mess no doubt. 

When Kuroo and the other came into view, he ran straight over to his best friend. 

“Oya?” 

“Kuroo, here!” Bokuto pushed Hinata in front of Kuroo, “hide him! Suga’s coming and I wanna keep him! We’re gonna train! So hide him until we can, ok?” 

Bokuto had him at the word “Hide”, A mischievous smile grew on Kuroo’s lips and the troublesome glint in his eye spoke of the rest of the days goose chase to find the redhead. 

“Come one Kid! Lets go, we got to go play hide and seek” 

“Hide and seek? I love that game!”

“Good! Makes it all the more fun, we're gonna go hide from the others and we can't come out til Bokuto gives the signal for us to, it may be a while” 

“That's fine!” 

“Ok good now go before they catch up” Bokuto hurries them out the other entrance, a couple seconds pass after they leave when Suga comes into the dining hall. 

This. Now this is where all hell breaks loose. 

“WHERE IS MY CHILD?!” 

“You mean my new apprentice, he's off playing hide in seek, it's part of his training!” Bokuto chuckles to himself. 

“I told you Akaashi, Kuroo’s not here either, good luck finding Hinata now.” Kenma and Akaashi walk into the room, Kenma scanning the room and not finding the redhead or his mate. 

“Woah woah woah, what's going on. First Bokutos sending Kuroo to go hide a kid and now you're telling me he's your new apprentice?” Daichi steps in, seeing as if looks could kill, Suga would have Bokuto dead 10 times over. 

“Well yeah, i'm gonna teach him how to fight, and you are too Daichi” 

“Hey hey, I never agreed to that, who said I was teaching a kid to fight?” 

“That's one of my Omegas! You can't just claim him and hide him!” Suga yells 

“But i like him! The kids got spunk! Daichi you're gonna teach him all the royal guard stuff, i don't know much about that, but i'll teach him the actual fighting stuff. Kenma, you're gonna critique him on his skill and strategy, make him the best he can be!” 

“Again never said i was teaching a kid” 

“Ok, i guess i could do that” Kenma shrugged. 

“YeS! So it's all figured out!” 

“i never agreed to that!” 

“You can't do that!” Suga starts glaring at the Alpha

“Well, I think it's fine, right Akaashi?” Bokuto looks for Akaashi, hoping for some back up. 

But Akaashi was nowhere to be found in the room.

“Did Kuroo hide Akaashi too?” Bokuto looked around, his eyebrows furrowed together. He didn't say to hide Akaashi. 

“Akaashi walked out a couple minutes ago, said he needed a nap and some Tylenol,” Kenma spoke, not looking up from his small handheld game console. With Kuroo off and hiding Hinata, which would keep him busy for a little bit. Kenma was free to play his game without someone lecturing him on eating, or asking too many questions about the game. 

“Aawww but i wanted to see him..” Boluto pouted

“Where is Hinata?!” Suga threw a piece of bread at Bokuto, hitting him in the head. 

And that is why Akaashi is laying face first to the bed, questioning his life choices. He may not have a courtmate after today, who knows if they will ever see Hinata again. Suga will probably never forgive Bokuto or Kuroo, or maybe he will. But Suga was one to hold grudges silently. He still held a grudge against the bird that once tired to eat his sandwich when they were 10. 

Akaashi thought about how chaotic everyone was, maybe after a nap he would be able to put up with it. Maybe he would have the energy to help Suga find Hinata, or somehow bribe Boluto into giving Kuroo the “signal” so they can come out from hiding. Or not. 

Akaashi liked the or not version better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm funny story. I had a couple people tell I should wait on the racing AU. (and i was going to!) But by the time I had seen those comments I had already posted chapter one to both Twitter and on here. 
> 
> Don’t worry this book is my main priority, the racing AU is what I will write in my spare time.
> 
> (I was actually going to wait on the racing au, it was an accident that I even posted it, but it’s too late now 😂)  
> This book takes priority as of right now. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support! 💕


	11. So training to be...Wait why are we training again Akaashi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so have some other of my favorite ships.
> 
> training with Bokuto and Kuroo can be brutal Hinata and kageyama found out, but they liked the challenge.

So as the rest of the day processed with Suga yelling, Daichi trying so very hard to calm the omega from committing a murder (also tempted to help him commit that murder).

And Hinata wasn't found until dinner time when Bokuto gave them the "signal", which was a very loud “Oya?”, which Kuroo had walked back into the dinning hall three minutes later with a mischievous shit-eating grin saying, “Oya oya?”. With Hinata skipping behind him. But Kuroo just walked right up behind Kenma pulling him into a behind hug, resting his chin on the top of the omegas head. Akaashi noticed Kenma's shoulders relaxed and he leaned more into the alpha's touch. He hadn't realized Kenma was so tense until he saw him semi relaxed.

By the time everyone went to their respective areas/sleeping corridors Boukto had many bruises that he very well deserved. But that didn't mean something inside him wanted to tear Suga a new one for laying a finger on _his alpha._ He knew in his head that Suga honestly meant no harm other than trying to find Hinata, Omega's motherly instincts kicked in to find the youngest out of them. And Akaashi knew this. His brain did not hold a grudge or even think ill of him whatsoever. Bokuto deserved it.

But some feeling he couldn’t place in his chest persisted through the rest of the night. It made him want to retrace every bruise on his arm and make new ones. His own. _His mark._ It didn't help when Bokuto would wince in pain when Kuroo or Yaku playfully fought and hit his arm. It made Akaashi's nose and eyebrow twitch.

He didn't like the feeling in his chest that was irritated at the sight of Bokuto's arms and wanted to kill someone for daring to lay a finger on the alpha. He didn't like it. He was never possessive by nature, it felt weird. He didn't like it.

Bokuto soon caught on to Akaashi’s mood and had excused them for the night saying that they had to be up early for training. Which Akaashi was thankful for, but they walked in relative silence on the way to Akaashi’s room.

It wasn't until they were standing at the door that Bokuto spoke up in an almost shy voice, “are you mad Akaashi?”

“I'm irritated,” Akaashi said meekly, turning towards Bokuto. The hallway was dimly lit, just by the candle and the few hanging lights. The yellow glow was enough to see Bokuto's dejected expression, but it wasn't like the normal just dejected from lack of praise or from a comment from a friend. It was gloomy to look into Bokuto’s eyes. Akaashi looked away, he couldn't look into his eyes when they were not light up brightly, the eyes that rivaled the sun.

“I’m sorry, I messed up your day. I wasn't supposed to and I did for selfish reasons and-” Bokuto was cut off but Akaashi staring him boldly into his eyes and raising a hand to his chest. For a fraction of a second Bokuto thought Akaashi was going to push him away.

“I am not irritated with you Koutarou, you didn't ruin today. I didn't even want to celebrate or do the traditional day. You made it interesting, and fun and it was more fun than whatever they had planned I bet. As you always do.” Akaashi felt Bokuto relax into his touch more and felt him sigh in relief more that he heard it.

“Then why are you irritated? Akaashi you have this crease in your brow and i just want to…” as he spoke his voice full of gentle concern. Bokuto brought a hand up as his words slowed, lifting a hand to Akaashi’s face and he lightly pressed his finger in between the crease of Akaashis eyebrows. Soothing the area until it was no longer tense. Bokuto moved his hand, gliding past his forehead and down his temple. Akaashi closed his eyes, breathing felt easier in that moment. The hand moved to caressed his cheek for a minute. Before taking it in his hand, warmth surrounded Akaashi and he didn't know if he was blushing or it was bokuto's warmth. He didn't care.

“There” Bokuto said in a voice barely considered a whisper with how low and hushed it was, “thats better”

When Akaashi opened his eyes. It was just Bokuto. They had both leaned far too much into each other’s touch and space. Neither of them back away. It was more irritating that there was space between their lips Akaashi thought. So he leaned more into Bokuto's hand, and leaned more to Bokuto stopping maybe 3-4 inches away from Bokuto's lips. It was an option. One he wouldn’t force.

But Boktuo met him and unlike anything ever Bokuto had done or proved to Akaashi in the past month or so of knowing each other. He pressed to akaashi’s lips in hesatinence but also with care. Like he was unsure if Akaashi would break the second their lips met. Akaashi expected him to be eager to meet him halfway and ravish him. (he wouldn't mind if that had happened or does happen…) but it was gentle and caring and slow. Nothing was rushed.

It wasn't perfect. Lips moved awkwardly and teeth clashed and it spoke to both of their inexperience. But for some reason that made Akaashi’s chest swell and his heart melt. When they pulled apart.

They both smiled. Akaashi could feel his ears burn and he would bet his face was red like fire as well. Bokuto had a faint pink blush and his smile was so pure of hope and genuine fondness and adoration. And when they found themselves in bed tangled in each other's embrace, Akaashi gently slid his finger tips against Bokuto's arm. Bokuto watched him. He was smart as much as he played dumb. He wouldn't have been where he was if he didn't know how to observe and take into account everything around him. He would probably be dead if he couldn't.

“Akaashi” Bokuto broke the silence in between them.

“Yes?” “You never did answer the question, for earlier”

“Oh.. I was irritated at myself. To put in simply.”

“Do you want to explain it?” Akaashi sighed, not really he thought. He barely understood what the feeling was. How was he supposed to explain it?

“I didn't like seeing the bruises on your arms. It made me upset. And I don't know why. You deserved it.” Bokuo chuckled at Akaashi’s bluntness. But let him continue, “And I wanted to yell at Suga or Kuroo but I also didn't. I knew they meant no harm but this feeling in my chest is still aggravated that you're in pain. Even if it's minimal and even if you deserved it for causing trouble” All Bokuto did was hum, he was thinking.

He was sure he would feel the same way. Even though Akaashi would never deserve to have a hand even raised at him. Even in a joking manner. If Bokuto saw even a bruise on his courtmate. He would flip his shit so fast. ‘I'm surprised you held it in. if it were different I wouldn't have. I would have thrown a fit and beat some up for leaving any mark on your skin that wasn't mine.”

“But you're an alpha, your first resort will always be to protect and that usually will lead to some kind of violence. Mine is to be territorial in a civil way. I'm surprised at my on irritation towards the situation at all”

“You are very calm. And it helps alot. To have you there.” Akaashi smiled. The conversation ended there, letting the quiet take them and let them drift to sleep.

Akaashis hands settled on Bokuto's bicep and on his chest while Bokuto’s were wrapped around Akaashis waist, pulling my closer. It smelled of lilacs and smoked vanilla, like the small meadows in the woods. Where the light touched and the flower grew in peace. It was peaceful.

Waking up early was the bane of Akaashi's existence. Sure he liked the morning sunlight and yes he has had to get up early for many many things in his life. Doesn't mean he likes it. 

But Bokuto’s never ending energy wasn't limited. Once he woke up, he was awake. And because of extensive military training. Waking up at 7:30 felt like a sin to him. Of course the man loved to cuddle and would love to stay in bed for hours. But once he woke up, he didn't quit moving. Bouncing his leg, touching akaashi's hair, snapping, sitting up and then laying back down. 

Effectively waking akaashi up.. 

“Hrmmm. Bokuto quit it” 

“Come on akaashi! We have to train Hinata”

“You can train him, i'm sleeping” 

“But AkaAsHiiii” 

Sooner rather than later, much to the princes dismay, he was dragged out of bed and forced to the opposite side of the castle where the training grounds were. When they got there, kenma and Kuroo were already there. Kenma huddled to Kuroos' side and Kuroo looked over at Kenmas' game. Both focus on whatever he was playing. 

A brisk morning breeze had Akaashi scotting closer to Bokuto. The walking definition of space heater. It was only a minute or two of silence before Dachi and Suga came, Suga would later say it was to make sure nothing happened to Hinata, and as that was partially true. They all knew it was to see Daichi. 

They chit chat about their mornings even though they barely began. . They didn’t get much talking done before two figures had barreled into the training area. Crashing into each other as well as some of the equipment already set up. 

Akaashi recognized them. how could he not, Hinata and Kageyama, the guard Hinata was most definitely in love with. Kageyama was first to yell and spit out an insult while Hinata stood up and yelled back. This was their normal. 

“Hey! Hey!! Who’s this?” Bokuto raised a brow at the dark haired smaller male.

“Oh Bokuto! This is the king!” 

“I thought I told you to quit calling me that you dumbass!” 

Before hinata could fire back a response Bokuto spoke up again, “ OK well nice to meet you, but I’m training my apprentice today why are you here?”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side. Trying to figure out why the smaller Alpha was here, he wasn’t exactly invited by Bokuto’s knowledge.

“Um oh yeah so I told Bakayama about how you were training me! He said he didn’t believe that you were, so now he’s here to...um..what are you here for?” Hinata looked stumped. Also cocking his head to the side. Both he and Bokuto looked at Kageyama confused. 

Kuroo laughed in the background and Akaashi just rolled his eyes. they looked kinda stuipd starting at him like that. 

Suddenly Kageyama Stood up and bowed in front of Bokuto. “Your the Prince of Karasuno, the military commander, it’s an honor” 

  
  


“Oh, yeah I am!” 

“You're very talented and amazing, I want to train under you as well, if you’ll have me?” 

  
  


Bokuto’s weakness, flattery. There was no question about it when. His eyes lit up like he had seen the Northern lights. 

“of course I’ll teach you! What kind of person would I be to not train both of you! Great, it's settled then, DAICHI!” 

Bokuto all but screamed in the general direction of where he knew the General of Royal guard would be. Dachi . Already accustomed to bokuto's spontaneous and loud behavior, he just rolled his eyes and walked over. 

“Yes Bokuto?” 

“Your training Hinata, He doesn’t have much knowledge or experience with the Royal guard so today you’ll be teaching him that kind of stuff, I’m teaching this kid since he knows about the Royal guard since he’s in it and it will be good to see what he can do!” 

  
  


Hinata's face fell, and he glared at Kageyama.

  
  


“What! But I wanted to train with you!” Hinata shouts

“yeah but you have to know basic knowledge of what you’re going to do. Dachis is the general of Karasuno’s Royal guard. Yours shouldn’t be that much different from ours so you’ll need to learn everything you can from him first. Sense kageyama already knows I want to see what he can do tomorrow will train you both together.” 

His voice left no room for questions or to be argued with it was final.

“Kuroo come help me!” And Kuroo grinned, getting up and untangling himself from Kenma. He kisses his temple before murmuring something and walking over to Bokuto. Who handed him a sword and handed Kageyama one as well. 

Dachi pulled Hinata off to the other side of the area, so he wouldn’t be too distracted by Kageyama. 

  
  


Leaving Akashi, Suga, and Kenma on the sidelines. Waiting for what..Akaashi didn’t really know. Maybe for Hinata and Kageyama to break out into a fight of insults and poorly executed hits to the other. Or maybe things would go on without a hitch. 

But that just wasn't the spit fire omega any of them knew. 

  
  


Once Kuroo and Kageyama are handed swords, Kuroo’s shit eating grin comes in full swing. It's irritating to look at even when it's not directed to you. He gets straight into a fight stance, waiting for his opponent. 

Kageyama doesn't look impressed, but he glares at the smirk on Kuroo’s face. They are not hesitant to get into position, glance and get the other alpha standing just about 7 feet in front of him. 

Kageyama knows he's at a disadvantage, Kuroo’s two years older, has more experience in fighting and in battle, and has probably trained with Bokuto more times than he can count. Kageyma was a genius with a weapon, and most weapons he picked up within a couple of weeks to months could master the art. Swords were his first blade he had learned as a child to wield, it was his favorite next to achoray. But he had less experience actually fighting someone that's not an instructor or someone he had challenged out of pride and aggravation. 

  
  


They stared at each other not circling each other, just Kuroo’s playful eyes and mischievous smirk, in the fighting stance. Waiting for the other to make a move, any move. 

“Well, what's your move? You could always aim for a weak point. If you knew any of mine, which you don't” Kuroo’s voice reeked of confidence and amusement. 

“You don't know any of mine.” 

“Yes i do”

“No. You don't. This is the first time we’ve met” Kageyama’s eye brows furrowed, in confusion and the rising anger in his chest. 

“That may be right but.. Shrimpy has told me all I need to know..” Kuroo’s cocked his head to the side slightly, not out of confusion, his eyes seemed more deadly and lost the mischievousness. He found his prey and hes was plpayong a game. But Kageyama only noted this after it was too late. 

Kageyama turned his head almost violently, “What did You tell him bOkE?! I swear to the gods I'll end you-”, honestly it was foolish to fall for the trick. But Kuroo was the king of tricks and riling people up was his favorite pastime. He took this time to strike, with perfect form and the agility only a cat could have, he pounced at kageyama’s turn back. The younger Alpha barely had time to throw up his sword to block with the two swords colliding making a loud “Clank!” sound that echoed. 

“You really are quick.”

“Faster than you.” 

“Cats are faster than Birds, i'll leave you as an offering to Kenma” 

The younger growled at that. Pushing back with more force and throwing and immediate attack while the older alpha stumbled, but he reacted instantly stepping to the side with his longer legs, the sword swung right past him. Taking a long stride the older male stepped almost behind the other while the younger tried to set up his next attack. Kuroo hit Kageyama's back with the hilt of the blade. Not too much power to it, but it was enough to knock the breath out of his lungs. Kageyama twisted his wrist and let the sword change positions as fast as gravity would allow it. Once the tip of the blade was facing behind him, he pushed it far back hoping to land a hit on the older alpha of making him jump to the side where he could twist himself and get leverage. And although he heard a grunt he didn't feel the pressure of hitting something. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kuroo already ducking by crouching onto the floor. 

“Bokutos do I need a sword to win?” Kuroo called out. 

“No, just test him how ever you see fit” Bokuto yelled back. 

Something shifted in Kuroo, the sword in his hand was released and it fell to the floor. 

Kageyama’s immediate reaction was the shove the sword in a downwards motion, it was less controlled and powerful but Kuroo was directly under the blade. But like the speed of light Kurro Kicked a foot out a swung it, long controlled legs took out Kageyamas, he fell to the floor and gasped out of the force he hit the floor. His sword is still in a deadly grip in his hand. 

Kuroo stood up and slightly leaned over Kageyama. 

“Shrimpy didn't tell me anything. But just watching you two for the 5 minutes before the training started I knew if I said he threw you under the bus you'd get distracted. The perfect opening. You're quick and you trust your instincts. But if your not more aware of what I could be capable of, instead of only focusing on what you're capable of and know, you'll never be able to read me and know what i was about to do” Kuroo said bluntly but pasued and yelled out to his mate. 

“Kenma! Could you see what i was going to do?” 

“It was obvious, you torment the target til they either attack in rage or are distracted, and attack then. Because Kageyama could block you just in time, and forced you back, it was obvious he would attack, you weren't ready to defend so stepping out of line of fire was the best option. You stepped behind him and out of his line of sight so you could do a surprise attack, and hit him to knock the breath out of him so you could knock him to the floor, he was too fast and threw his sword catching you off guard." Kenma spoke in a loudr analical voice, 

"So you ducked and you even left him an opening to attack sooner by calling out to Bokuto. But he didn't catch on til you threw your sword down and knocked him to the floor by taking out his feet from under him. I'm surprised you didn't try to fight with no sword since the beginning, you've always liked hand to hand combat more.” Kenma said, not even looking up from his game till the end, as far as everyone knew, Kenma wasn't even paying attention the scene in front of him, yet he caught all the smaller details and caught on to Kuroos attacks. 

“I was trying to entertain Kitten, Would you mind telling Kageyama what you saw about him?” 

“Do I have too?” 

Kuroo lifted an eyebrow at him, a small smile played on his lips, “i'll let you go back to bed, you don't have to be out here today anymore.”

I looked like Kenma was considering his options, it was still to early for Kenma and he could feel his eyes beg to be close for another few hours. “Ok fine, Kageyama, you were distracted too easily, anyone could have seen that Kuroo was playing you. You have the power and strength to deliver quick powerful blows, if they hit anything. You know yourself and you know what you can do, but you were too focused on what you should do next to even look at what Kuroo was doing. He had his plan plain on his face, and wasn't trying to hide it. If you payed more attention to him instead of your sword and what the next movement was in your attack, you would have been able to see Kuroo barley used his sword, meaning you could assume he would not be using it unless he had to, and he uses his height to his advantage, whether it be for intimation or to simply kick you down. He would rather kick you unconscious than hold a sword to your neck.” 

  
  


Kageyama looked stunned, He had never been evaluated to that extent. Sure he had been told he focuses on his own attacks but that had never been a problem til now. 

“Thanks kitten,” Kuroo walked over to the smaller male and kisses his nose and whisper something in his ear, After Kenma sighed and got up ready to walk back into the castle Kuroo called out to him, “Sleep well, i’ll come get you when we’re done here!” Kuroo waved with a genuine smile on his face. 

  
  


“Hes so love sick” Suga whispered at Akaashi 

“Hes so weird, Wonder what he said to Kenma?” Akaashi thought out loud

But Suga never got to make a comment before there was more shouting. 

“That was so cool, Bakayama!! You were like “Swoosh! With the sword!” 

“Shut up, I'm still lost to a rooster” Kageyama Snapped at the small ginger running up to him. 

“Well that was quite the match!” Bokuto clapped happily like an excited puppy he bounced over to the group. “I didn't think he would last that long, let alone pull a couple powerful swings like that, or the swords twist. That takes practice!” Bokuto smiled and looking over to the smaller black haired alpha. “I think the best practice would be to get him training with another person, like a Duo fight, so that way he has to be aware of the other person, and what they are doing so they can work together!” Bokuto grabbed his chim as he thought of what would be best. 

“That should help him with his surroundings, maybe help him loosen up that technique” Kurro nodded along

“What's wrong with my technique?!” Kageyama all but growled out, he was at the top of his class because his technique was perfect. 

“Nothing! That's the problem, it makes it predictable, I could step to the side because I knew what was next in that technique sequence. If you mixed it up a little it wouldn’t be so easy to tell what your going to next.” Bokuto nodded along with himself as he spoke, “like instead of Block, strike, step forward strike, you could to Block, step back, strike, two steps forward strike. It's more inconsistent and helps be less stuck up” 

Kageyama was quiet, with a sigh he nodded. Seeming defeat, it was weird for him, from being praised to his skill to be judged so harshly. But what did he expect exactly? These men have all fought in battles and have trained relentlessly, they knew what they were talking about. 

  
  


“Daichi, Hinata will be Kageyama's fighting partner by next week, so teach him all the basics and get him up to speed, you got his man!!” Bokuto laughed and smiled brightly at the very aggravated man in front of him. 

“You know damn well that it will take more than a week to teach Hinata everything he needs to know and be able to do in a week!” 

“Well yeah!” Bokuto turned to Hinata “You can definitely do it! You don't have to have it perfect, but you just gotta know it and be able to do it for the most part, the strength and everything will come in time!” 

“ i won't let you down!!!” 

It looked like two suns, but smiling and laughing brightly, Akaashi could only stare at Bokuto. This was where he felt the most at home, training and helping others. Akaashi was impressed by Kageyama and noticed some of the same things Kenma had pointed out. But he was most impressed by the sheer power Kageyama had, sure he was an alpha so he was bound to have a little natural strength, but to be able to have such control of a heavy blade was impressive. Most people could hold one yes, but to be able to have full control and be able to not let it waver was difficult. 

  
  


“Kageyama for next week will be doing more testing training, I want to see what he can do. Everything he can do and everything he can't. It will help us now where we need to Improve.” Kuroo said and Bokuto now being the one to nod along and agree. 

  
  


“Ok than lets get to it!!” Daichi clapped taking Hinata back to the other side while Kuroo and Bokuto poke and pick at Kageyama. 

  
  


“So what's your take on this Akaashi?” Suga asked over his shoulder and smiled. 

“About the training, or that fact that its Hinata training?”

“Hmm both i guess..” Suga brought a to his lis and tapped lightly. Thinking suga half answered his own question, “i guess it doesnt matter much, as long as he’s happy” 

“He does look like he's enjoying himself, and I don't mind watching them training. This is where Bokuto is most comfortable, it fun to watch” 

“Yes..indeed” Suga says as he shifted his gaze from Hinata to Daichi, teeth yug at a bottom lip as he watches. Hes demonstrating the basic fighting stance, the sun beating down on all over them, but the boys workingare sweating, dripping down forehead and down..

“Have you spoken to him much Suga?” Akaashi pulled Suga out of his gaze with a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Ah, yes you could say that” 

“Have you done anything beside talk” 

“No i dont believe so,” Suga giggled behind the back of his hand. 

“Do you want to?” 

“Uh” Suga giggles faded and a gasp from shock, eyes widening. “Im that obvious?” 

“You're Not the only one, He doesn't know how to keep eyes to himself.” Akaashi’s eyes flickered to Daichi who quickly looked back to Hinata. 

“Ah, i see” 

“Just go for it, i don't see why not” 

“And if i did?” 

“Than you'd find happiness” 

“Does seem promising...In a way?”    
  


“What is there to lose?” 

“My dignity” 

They both busted out in a fit of laughter, Suga had none, and if he did he didnt care for it. He did want what he wanted most the time, and that was because what he wanted was always for others. It was difficult to get him to do something for himself. 

  
  


“Here let me help you lose what is left of that dignity” Akaashi laughed pulled Suga up and they linked arms. Akaashi made his way to where they were training, straight out ignoring the fact he was dragging Suga with him in his strides. 

“Sir Daichi?” 

“Oh uh, please Just call me Daichi, sir is a little to formal” Dachi stopped trying to fix Hinata stance and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Of course, Daichi. My lovely Suga was wondering if he could help you. Hinata knows Suga and could probably help out with, this.” Akaashi pointed at Hinata's more or less lack of confidence to hold a sword. Even if it was fake, he looked like he was scared to cut himself open. Had anyone actually told him it was a falke one he was holding? 

“Oh that would probably help! To be around someone your comfortable with, Do you think that would help?” Daichi Smiled over to Suga as he asked. 

“Uh, yeah I would gladly help” Suga sided eyes Akaashi in a half glare half ‘i-will-get-you-back-for-this’ stare. But all Akaashi did was smile. 

“Great then, I leave you to it!” Akaashi stepped back and wiggled his fingers like a wave as he retreated back to the shade. 

  
  


Suga looked over to Daichi, who was at least 4 or 5 Inches taller than him. He was definitely more built than Suga could dream of getting, His bicep was like the size of suga’s thigh. And he gulped. “Its not the time to think like that. Help hinata, right Hinata” Suga thought, casting his glance at hinata. 

“Ok so Hinata, why do you look like of i pushed you, youd fall into a black abyss” 

“I think i need to go to the bathroom!” HInata squeaked out. 

“Theres nothing to be worried about ok? Your not going to hurt anybody, your justin learning basics remember” Suga said in his calming motherly voice. Almost like a lullaby. 

“Right, your Right Suga!! Ok lets get this started” 

And Daichi redirected Hinata and he would step back after showing Hinata a movement. Hinata would repeat muiltple times. And Suga would not miss the arms that brushed or the hand that grazed his hand, the shoulder bumps. 

  
  


Akaashi watched in amusement he could feel the rising sexual tension from the area he sat. “they will be definitely courting by the end of the week” Akaashi thought and sighed at the thought. Suga in a court ship. The ideal omega, Daichi better take care of him. 

  
  


Suga was definitely the empotaminy of perfect omega, sure sometimes he was a little loud. But he had his motherly instincts intact, was many well behaved to others (other than Akaashi, Hinata and Yamaguchi, they were exempt from Sugas niceties) and he was gorgeous. Sliver silky hair that was always neat no matter how much running around he did, always calm in the eye of a storm and he was gentle, sociable. Everything an Omega should be and more. 

  
  


It made Akaashi worry for it but also envy him. Akaashi may have looked like the ideal omega, but did not act like one. He wanted so much more than to be a push over omega (not that suga is) he didnt want to obey orders and be pretty. He wanted to rule a kingdom, but that was an alphas place. The omegas was to be pretty and be a support system. 

Yamaguchi was the closest to Suga, Shy and not very talkative to anybody beside the people he was close to. He was quite a mini devil when you grew close. But nobody would have guess from his anxiety ridden moves and quiet, stuttery voice. He was adorable, and was always willing to help and lend a hand in anything you asked. He was very close to Suga in being the Ideal Omega. 

Hinata wasn’t exactly model omega although, he was very outspoken, and would rather fight about what he thinks then let it slide or just agree and leave the argument at that. He argued and was a spit fire. Who'd rather become a soldier to stand by Kageyama's side than do anything else. Akaashi really did like hinata. He thought they were a lot alike. But hinata was like the sun, bright, unstoppable and on fire. Akaashi was just fire, burn bright, moved quickly and would destroy anything in its path. 

Anyone would be lucky to have any of the three of them. Akaaashi settled on that fact. He could already see the connection forming, Suga and Daichi, Kageyama and Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They all seemed to have great chemistry, and even though Hinata and Kageyama fought, it was never harmful and mostly playful. Kageymays words never held a bite and Hinata never was forced to back down. Yamaguchi found someone just like him, with witted insults and crude comments. Only Tsukishima spoke them out loud proudly and Yamaguchi held them in. Yamaguchi laughed more often and it was usually to ‘Tsukki’s comments about Bokuto or Kuroo or maybe Lev, sometimes the occasional servant. Suga and Daichi were the ultimate power couple. The definition of married couple. 

Speaking of the married couple, they were already bickering, Suga saying that if HInata was going to train that Daichi better not hold back in teaching him. Daichi saying they had to take on step at a time and to not rush. Suga then saying “its not rushing, your just being slow.” 

“I'm not being slow, its being thorough, he need to know how to do this to babel to move on.” 

“Well he can do it, show him Hinata” 

It would go back in forth, it was funny to watch, Suga being a bit more teasing and yet protective of the red head and Daichi just defending himself with no real bite. 

“They are definitely going to be courting by next week” Akaashi grins as he whispers the words. 

“Hmm i think so too” Suddenly Bokuto was right next to Akaashis face, Bokutos sweating and his oakmoss scent is harsh and is immediately wrapping Akaashi in it, filling his lungs with every breath. 

“Oh, Bokuto i didn't notice you right there, done training?” Akaashi tried to even his breaths. 

  
  


“yeah for today” Bokuto glances over at Kageyama on the floor face down, looking died, “tomorrow we’ll get Yaku out here and he’ll help more. What are you up to?” 

“Thinking” 

“Thinking? Are you thinking about me?” 

If he answered no, Bokuto would probably pout and demand attention from akaashi, if he said yes he’d probably get a kiss a minute or two of happy outburst from Bokuto.

“Yes, how are you feeling, its quite hot out”

“Awwwwhh Akaashiiii, im fine! I swear, nothing i can't handle. It's actually cooler here that it would be in Karasuno now” Bokuto says and once the words left his mouth a kissed Akaashi cheek and rubbed his nose over Akaashi scent glands. 

“OK! Come one lover birds, Bokuto the King is awake again!” Kuroo yelled across the field as Kageyama lifted himself from the floor. 

“Hmmm but i like it here” Bokuto whispered against Akaashi skin sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Bokuto, there always later” 

“Hmph” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. This was definitely his court mate. Maybe there shouldn’t be a stereotype of the “perfect Omega” or an “Ideal alpha”. Cause Bokuto was the Perfect alpha to akaashi and Bokuto thought the same about akaashi, Akaashi was the ideal in Bokuto’s eyes. 

Hinata was perfect for kageyama, they leveled each other out and where probably the only people who could handle each other like for life. 

Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi out of his shell but also understood him. And they fit together like nobody knew. Bringing the best and the worse out of the other all at once. 

Suga and Daichi may be perfect but also so chaotic and with both of their anger combined will and could put the absolute fear of god into anyone. Even though they even each other out. You'll never see them both mad at the same time. (unless you really done fucked up) and the other will always try to make the others' anger fade. 

They are all perfect in their own ways, and for each other. So maybe, the ideal and stereotype shouldn't actually be one set thing. Maybe its ok to just be you. Isn't that something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they they finally had their first OFFICIAL kiss. I dont know if they have actuallly kissed before... but like this one is in detail therefore it makes it official. 
> 
> i hoped you liked this chapter. I honestly dont know what i was doing towards the end but oh well, i thought some Daisuga and Kagehin was much needed in this book. 
> 
> i love feed back to do tell me anything!


	12. Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its month one in their courtship, meaning the first gift is to be given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for last chapter. i feel like it was absolutely shit, and the writing and chapter, once the book is done and i'm editing everything. it will probably be changed, so yeah. i'm sorry. also this chapter took a while to write, i have no excuse thanb lack of motavation to write anything. i just wanted to play animal crossing all day for a week straight and do nothing else. 
> 
> but i'm here now! so i hope you enjoy!

The last month passes fairly quickly. If Akaashi had to recount the past few weeks, he would say they were euphoric. He spent most of his time with Bokuto now, whether they were training with the others or in Akaashi secret garden, maybe they were in the library or in Akaashi’s room. His father had excused him for his weekly meeting refusing to take no for an answer. Leaving Akaashi to his own devices. Meaning his was with Bokuto, They were inspertbale now. 

Bokuto had got Akaashi to train with him one day, two weeks ago maybe, When Hinata and Kageyama had finally left for food when the sky grew dark. (they promised to meet back up later that night to continue training, as they did most nights now) Akaashi was more or less ok to just watch them train and do their own thing. Daichi helping Hinata, Hinata trying to take his advice while also trying to copy Kageyama’s. Bokuto tried to convince Kageyama to throw all his training out the window and to just trust his instincts. 

It was endearing to watch, but Akaashi got bored after watching for a few hours and it was still early morning. He takes his leave to get breakfast, bring some out for Bokuto as well. They take a break from noon till later in the evening, since Hinata still had responsibilities and Kageyama still had a post to guard.  
Akaashi and Bokuto went about their day, never too far from each other, sometimes Akaashi would find himself in a rather large “living room” area, with Kenma and Kurro and of course Bokuto. Kenma would either be playing his handheld on the couch trying to avoid Kuroo and Boukto’s conversations and their antics. Akaashi found himself looking over the faded blondes shoulder and watching him play. He had no clue about the game or even what kind of game it was. He didn't want to interrupt though, so he never asked. 

He watched the monsters be defeated and disappear as the character move forward and completed tasks from other characters, bosses killed the character once or twice, and Kenma would hiss quietly before mumbling about the bosses powers and their advantages, and he would put his notes to use as he dodged and attack in almost perfect timing. Once defeated he earns some object that would be of use later on and then continues on the quest. 

Soon Kenma noticed Akaashi watching over the days of “hanging out” and he would explain things, explain the main plot, the character he chose and some of the tasks and what they contributed to the game. It soon became more than just explaining the game when he offered to let akaashi play. Which he refused. But Kenma looked up at the large T.V. and the multiple consoles underneath. Kenma picked up two controllers and pulled out a game, they played together for maybe 30 minutes. 

When their other halves decided it was time to check in on them and found them laughing and teasing each other about who was winning or would win the next round, of course they had to join. 

So the rest of the day was the four of them playing mario kart, Kenma stayed in first place for the majority of the time, Kuroo making it difficult for him every once in a while and would throw a blue shell on purpose. He was pretty good at games because of kenma. His mate playing all the time made him want to play too,so they could play together. Kuroo and Akaashi would switch and fight for second place. Bokuto, well Bokuto was ok at Mario Kart, he got to fifth place every once in a while…. He ran into things and took sharp turns or they were too wide. He hit a lot of things and it slowed him down. He’d make comebacks and get third or second place every once in a while, but it wasn't as often as he would have liked. 

Akaashi and Kenma soon became good friends, Kenma started talking to him and opening up more instead of small sentences he did rant to Akaashi sometimes. They would talk about their (dumb) partners and Kenma would talk about Nekoma, and his kingdom. Akaashi would take Kenma to the city to look at what kind of games they had here and they enjoyed each other's company, because they could both sit in the quiet and in peace doing there own thing and it wouldn't be awkward. Which was hard to find. Most people thought Kenma’s quietness meant he wanted someone to fill it with talking, which was not the case. And Akaashi knew this and enjoys the peace. 

Once kenma opened up more to Akaashi, Kenma would complain about Kuroo making him play games with him and maybe train with him to get him to move around and exercise, Akaashi complained about not being able to attend meetings and one thing they both agreed one was it was stupid about Omgea Sterotypes and their “place” in the world. 

There were days when they didnt train and they didn't bother Kenma and Kuroo, there were many days where Bokuto just wanted to tell Akaashi about the random thing that pops into his head as he cuddles Akaashi and messes with his hair. There were days when Akaashi would tell Bokuto about the book he was reading and explain the book in detail and rant about the character flaws or the decision he would have done rather than but was written. Akaashi would sit in between Boukto legs relaxing into his touch, while Bokuto's arms wrapped around his waist as he spoke, his nose rubbing against his shoulder and near his scent glands, taking deep breaths. Bokuto would nod along and make lighthearted comments or joke about something akaashi said. 

It was oddly domestic. 

Akaashi never thought he would have that. Yet here he was, wrapped in the smell that was Bokuto Koutaro. He didn't mind it, in fact he quite enjoys these days. 

One month later and now he had tradition to live up to. It was the courtship gifts, the first gift was to give his court mate something that reminded akaashi of Bokuto. 

Boukto was loud, and goofy, he shone bright like the sun and held every emotion plain to see in his eyes. His golden eyes like the color of sweet honey, He was easily excitable and amusing with all his “adventures”, he was strong and brave and had no fear to stand up against something he didn't like or knew was wrong. He knew just how to make Akaashi laugh and to smile and how to pull him out of any bad thoughts. Bokuto just always knew. He was always there. He had been a constant in Akaashi life the second he enter it. 

Bokuto was something else internally from anyone Akaashi had ever met, it was thrilling even when they were doing nothing. 

But what reminded Akaashi of Bokuto? 

The sun? 

No that is too much.. How is he supposed to obtain the sun? Maybe a necklace of the sun? No no, Bokuto didn't wear a lot of jewelry

Bokuto did remind him of a hyper active.. An idea shot into Akaashi’s head and He had a weird idea, one that didn't exactly make sense to an outsider, but it was the perfect idea for Bokuto. It involved asking kenma to come to the city again with him but he was sure he could get him to go. 

Bokuto was hanging upside down from Kuroo and Kenma's bed. His face was going red from the blood but that was the least of his problem for the day. 

“Bokuto quit whining, it's not that hard, when you think of Akaashi what do you think of?” Kuroo sat at the desk rolling his eyes at his best friend hanging upside down, if he stays like that for, much longer he would pass out. 

“I don't know! When i think of akaashi i think of his voice and how its so soothing and even when he scolding me or telling me about his favorite flower or book he has a very calming voice, he never gets mad at me even if i do something stupid, or i mess up, he just helps me and understands. He just gets me!! And when he smiles, even if he tries to hide it, it's the cutest thing ever! I love how brave and how strong willed he is. I mean Kuroo to be able to sit in a room full of people who look down at you and rather you not be there, and still be brave enough to stay and endure it for years just to prove a point and get some type of satisfaction they it will get him want he wants in the long run, it's incredible!!” 

“Mhm” 

“You're not even listening!!” 

“I am! I'm actually thinking of things for you to get him, unlike you who's just gushing about how whipped he is” 

“Bro, you literally asked me to talk about him! And i am not whipped” 

“Oh yeah!” Kurro lifted an eyebrow like he doesn't believe him

‘Yeah!” 

“Is that Akaashi, i think i smell him, He must be back” Kuroo lifted up his nose up into the aor a take a hard whiff. and took in a sniff, Bokuto immediately shot up from the bed and ended up falling and flailing his long limbs until gravity forced him to hit the ground. Of course Kuroo was laughing his ass off, like any best friend would. 

“Ow, that hurt… shut up you damn hyena rooster looking ass” Bokuto gripped his side where he landed as he glares at his best friend whos now on the floor next to him dying of hysteria, barely able to catch his breath long enough to let out another cackle. 

“Your face! And you just.. You just-” Kuroo laughed some more trying to wheeze out the words. 

“Oi, didn't i tell you to shut up! It wasn't that funny” Bokuto hit Kuroo arm which only seemed to set him off even more. 

“Oh but it is, it really is” 

So they sat there Bokuto hoping Kuroo would choke on air and maybe die, and Kuroo laughing his ass off like it was the last time he'd ever laugh. 

“I'm still stuck, and Akaashi and Kenma will be back soon! I still have to get him something!” 

There was no actual answer. 

Boukto looked over to his friend, did he actually die? Bokuto peered over the other shoulder to see if he was breathing when Kuroo turned over and smacked him in the face. 

“Ow oW OW<-what the hell was that for Kuroo!! You are not helping!!” Boukto’s hand flys up to meet his nose where Kuroo’s hand landed. 

“Maybe smacking some sense in you would help” Kuroo says sitting back up on the floor “it's courting gift dumb ass, dont think do hard. Only you know what reminds you of Akaashi, so figure it out, Bo” Kuroo points a finger at Bokuto and he sighs. He's never been good at this stuff. What if Akaashi didn't like it, or he got something that was like an off limits gift, was an off limit gift even a thing?

Something that reminded Bokuto of Akaashi, well maybe he could get him something that would help him...help Akaahi..help.. Help Akaashi!!!

“Oh wait wait wait, I think i got it! Come on Kuroo!!” 

It was late in the evening, Akaashi had avoided seeing Bokuto for most of the day, not really on purpose, but after spending most of the morning looking for his gift, he hasn't gotten back till after noon, and he had to sneak around the castle to not run into him so he could hid it in his room. He wanted it to be a surprise even though they both knew they were getting something. Kenma said that Kuroo left him a note saying Boktuo dragged him down to some small town area after using an maid and dragging him along find the certain shop he was looking for. Akaashi should show him the city soon, it wouldn't be exactly fair for him to try and rule a kingdom he's never gotten to see. and so he does have to distraact he staff. 

But with Bokuto being gone he had an afternoon to himself, Kenma needed to “recharge” his socialization batteries, so he went off to probably hide under the covers like a cat, playing the new game Akaashi had bribed him with. 

It left for a lot of time for Akaashi to think. 

Would Boukto like it? 

What if he didnt? That would be really awkward.. 

Does that mean he doesn't know Bokuto as well as he thought if he got something that Bokuto doesn't like? 

No no this was about something that reminded Akaashi of Bokuto, so why was it so nerve wracking. It shouldn't have been. There was no reason for it to be. He wasn't even scared about what Bokuto had gotten him. He knew Bokuto would love it.Like how he would love what Bokuto got him no matter what it was. Because it was from Bokuto, But the doubt was crawling around his brain. 

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear the knock of the door or the door opening. He only looked up when the scent of smoked vanilla reached his lungs and a loud “akkassHiiii” rang from a very familiar voice. 

“We’re back!” Bokutop called as he dropped a bag at the door and ran up to Akaashi and embraced him in a hug. Akaashi wrapped his arm around Bokuto's shoulders and felt his muscles relax and loosen, he didn't even know he was this tense until he felt his himself relax. 

“How was your day Bokuto-san?” 

“Stressful, honestly. Karasuno doesn’t have such rituals, just to offer something you’ve hand made as an offering to court, and then to ask for marriage later down the line, we dont these kind of traditions. Not that they are bad! Or um, you know anything inferior to ours, just different. But not bad different!” Boktuto started to rush the words and try to make up for anything he was saying. He didn't want to come off disrespectful. 

Akaashi just raised an eyebrow to him and his lipid quirked up, as Bokuto continued to tumble over his words Akaashi started to giggle until he was laughing a gripping his side and gasping for air. 

It had been a while since Akaashi had laughed like this, so freely and loudly, it wasn't like his normal huff with a smile or a concealed giggle. He laughed like nobody was there to see his smile that definitely reached his eyes and the loud laugh that rang in Bokuto ears. 

Bokuto was stunned, normally he’d be pouting, this was in fact, the second person to laugh at his antics. But he couldn't think about then when Akaashi was laughing like this. It was free and sounded like a childs, not that it was high pitched. But that it was uncaring of who heard, and it almost made you want to laugh alongside him. 

Bokuto had never heard akaashi laugh like this, and if it was at him. So be it. 

After a few minutes of Bokuto staring wide eyed, and Akaashi trying to catch a breath, and once akaashi could actually breathe, he looked up. 

“I'm sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, but you were getting so worked but about it. I almost forgot you had different traditions. I was laughing more at myself for forgetting, I am sorry if I startled you.” 

“You have a really pretty laugh” 

“Uh what? Bokuto i-” 

“It's really pretty, trust me ok? and don't say otherwise, mkay?”

“Um ok, i trust you” 

They just looked at eachother Bokuto still looked like he was dazed and Akaashi was looking and taking him in. Bokuto being this close within an arm's length, Akaashi could see his spiked up silver and black hair that split into two different sides, that in Akaashi’s mind resembled an Owl's ears. Which reminds him…

“Oh Koutaro?” 

“Yes Keji” 

Akaashi looked over to his closet where he had hid his gift, trying to avoid eye contact with the other male because of the blush spread on his cheeks and the tip of his ears that burned. Bokuto rarey called him by his given name and even though he called Bokuto by his he didn't seem as flustered as he had become. 

“ Uh, we should do the exchange, do you want me to go first?” 

“Only if you want to,” Bokuto gave a reassuring smile and gripped the bag in his hand a little tighter. 

And akaashi nodded as he turned his back and walked over to the closet, he could feel Bokuto's eyes on him and when he looked back they were full of curiosity. It took up a decent amount of floor space too, he had wanted to get a smaller one but these wear all they had. No many people wanted a 3 foot wide and tall Owl stuffed animal. But owls were kinda high in demand considers Fukurdani’s Smybok was an owl. So Akaashi knew that because he hadn't order ahead of really didn anything head of time he would just have to look at what was in the store. 

But when he saw the biggest stuffed animal in the store and it had everything. The colors were accurate, the white and black mixed together well and looked natural and well put there, the golden coloring in the eyes and even the ears reminded Akaashi of Bokuto’s hair. He knew that this stuffed animal was the perfect representation of his courtmate. Did he look a little stupid carring a big ass stuffed owl in his arms the entoire way back to the calte where many had stared and even look a littl cnfsued or concerned to why their prince was holding something of the sort. 

Pulling it out he kept his back turned, “I hope you like it” was all Akkashi had time to say before he turned around to show the other what he was holding. 

And what else was he expecting other than a high pitched squeal from the older male, who all but threw himself on at Akaashi and hugged him as well and squishing the animal, he was still squealing and slightly jumping for excitement. 

“AgAaaAAShhhHHII I love it so Muchhh!! HOw did you knowwww!!!! Bokuto yelled but it was slightly muffled due to the fact his face was shoved into the stomach of the Stuffed owl. 

“Know what?” 

“That i've always wanted a really big stuffed animal!! I like a really really big one!” 

“ i didn't, i just saw it and it looked just like you, the colors and the even the eyes match for the most part, they don't have any smaller ones like it” Akaashi shrugged but Bokuto didn't mind he was still jumping up and down like he just open his first christmas present. 

“Oh oh oh oh my turn! I didn’t get you anything like this but..” Bokuto open the bag and handed him a neatly wrapped box. When did he have time to wrap the gift? 

Akaashi did not dwell on it as he ripped the paper from the sides and took out the box. It wasn't all the big but it wasn’t all that small. 

It was a small fidget cube. It had all different kinds of buttons and things you could twist or turn and press in all different colors. He looked up at Bokuto, he was still gripping the owl tightly but he looked a little nervous and watched Akaashi unbox the toy and fiddle with it on his hands. 

He couldn't bare the silence, so he filled it. 

“i noticed you fidget with your fingers a lot, when you're nervous or bored or thinking about something important or even when you crack your knuckles, which isn't exactly good for your hands. So i thought if you had something to mess with or to you know, fidget with. You wouldn't take it out on your hands. I know its not exactly something you could say reminds me of you but i really didn't think would help and when i saw it i thought it would have been perfect and-” He would have coinutined and rambled on and on about it but it was cut off when Akaashi took to the step to close the majority of distance between them. He pushed the owl head slightly so he could get to were he wanted. 

Bokuto lips. 

Akaashi didn't really know how to thank him. It was an old habit he coils never really get under control, he knuckles did hurt often after a stressful time or when he was nervous cause he would crack them or pull at the joints and at his nails, he twisted the skin and pinched at it. He never really told anyone about it. Yet bokuto had picked up on it and had thought ot get him something that could honestly help him. It would save his fingers for tutoring themselves. Instead he could fidget and twist and tug at a small cube toy thing. It was very thoughtful and it almost made Akaashi want to cry. Of happiness of course. 

And when they pulled away and Akaashi opened his eyes he was met with a golden glow and was bright and burned, it made him feel warm and safe. A feeling he hadn't had since his mother had died. It was a welcome and felt like a piece of home. So did the smile that grew on Bokuto's face. It grew slowly as he stared back at Akaashi, like he couldn't believe it himself that Akaashi was in front of him, and he was so happy that he could reach out and hug him into his chest. Stuffed animal had been dropped to the floor. 

“Thank you, for everything Bokuto-san” 

“Anything for you Akaashi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really liked the gifts they gave each other. i thought it was cute, anyways i'll be having an anerism on twitter about something or another so, yeah. bye! till next time!! <3
> 
> Also why did no one tell me about Bokuaka Week?!??! like what!?!?! i would have definitely gotten my ass up to write if i knew that!


	13. Have you seen my world yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SO SORRY. 
> 
> I didn't mean for this chapter to be a month late, but my laptop broke and it took me so long o get a new one, and then setting it up and just... I'm sorry :( 
> 
> but I'm back! and here a cute chapter! 
> 
> heres a longer chapter as a way for me to apologize

Bokuto was bored. 

This is not the first time Akaashi has dealt with a bored Bokuto. No by any means, but normally they just go and walk around the castle or do this or that, maybe bother Kuroo and Kenma. But Akaashi is reading on the bed wiht his back to Bokuto’s chest. Its comforting. It would have been the perfect and ideal way to read books iof Bokouto would stop pouting and whining in Akasshi’s ear about being bored. 

It was too early in the moring in the omegas opinion for Bokuto to have this much energy and for him to want to go spend it doing something, anything. It was around 11:30 in the morning. Akaashi was not an early morning riser and we all know. But Bokuto has been up for a couple hours and Akaashi’s lazy mornings were Bokuto’s prime time to do something. 

“Please Akaashi, we could go run laps, we could play chase, maybe pass a ball around. We dont have to train but we could do-” 

“What day is it?” Akaashi cut of another one of Bokutos attempts to concivce the omega to get up and away from his room and books. 

“Oh, uh i think its.. August 30th? Why did you ask?” 

Akaashi set down his book and instead looked pout his window, it was the perfect view of the garden and everything in it, but it was also the perfect view of the the city, just high enough to see the lights at dark and the banners the swayed in the wind. This week it would be more then just buildings and the lights of familys. 

“Bokuto, have you been in the city officially?” 

Bokutos eyes held confusion, maybe his kingdom didnt have one. “Well I mean kind of, but i went more through the city to a small town on the outskirts of the city for your gift. I passed through down on the first day of my arrival. But I haven't seen the city.” 

“Would you like too? In Fukurdani we hold a seasonal festival. This week will be the celarbration from summer to fall. Its seen as a welcoming of the cooler whether and change. They always have different, more seasonal food and music. We could always go look around. Only if you want to?” 

Akaashi looked away from his window and faced Bokuto, of course he had the biggest grin, and his hair was in his spilt style that now reminded Akaashi of a certain stuffed animal that was on his bed. 

“AgAaaSsShHII that sounds so fun!! We should totally go! What do you wear to a fall festival? Is there traditional clothing?” Bokuto all but yelled and jumped up from the bed and ran straight to the cloest, peaking his head to ask about traditional clothing. 

Akaashis lips quirked up into a smile that reached his eyes, he shook his head and got up to help his courtmate. 

Today would be quite interesting and Akaashi knew it would be, because Bouto was involved. And a day with Bokuto was always quite fun. 

There wasn't much traditional clothing for a seasonal festival, Fukurdani holds one for winter to spring, spring to summer, summer to fall, and fall to winter. So there wasn't much traditional clothing for each festival. But most of the locals in the city would wear colors to go with the new season. 

The citizens of this festival would be wearing more neutral colors and warm colors, like browns and warm oranges, greys and beiges. Akaashi knew this because he liked to attend the festivals as a kid, as he grew older and more princely responsibilities came up and with his mother's death and his focus on the crown, he hasn’t been able to attend the festivals. This would be his first fall festival in three years. 

He knew what would let them fit in, and it's not like they won't get recognized, they never tried to hide it. They wanted their people to know they loved the festival and loved to join. His father normally goes down and celebrates the last day of the festival. Akaashi just happened to be going on the first day with his courtmate. 

Bokuto was wearing black slacks, a off white shirt tucked in, and a warm beige coat that went down to mid thigh, it was on the longer side but it was getting cooler and the colors went well together. It worked and Bokuto pulled it off, he looked like a fashion model with the clothing and his strong jaw, eyelashes girls would kill for and amber eyes that stood out, holding the raw excitement he felt in that moment. He was gorgeous. 

Akaashi and him almost matched, which was not uncommon. Most court mates and mates choose to match their clothes when they go out to kinda say “we are a pair.” without actually saying it. Akaashi had black slacks and a warm orange colored sweatshirt on, loosely tucked in and a beige coat that went down to his calf. It was longer than Bokutos but it went well with the rest of the outfit. Their coats were the same color and so were their slacks. And when Akaashi looked in the mirror with Bokuto at his side. He saw a couple. A strong alpha and charming omega, they were near the same height but Bokuto was at least 3 inches taller, and Bokuto had wider and broader shoulders. Giving bokuto the more alpha look. Akaashi looked into the mirror and he knew he looked strong, he knew he looked inditiating to a point. 

But he also knew that his scent was on the sweeter side, that he would never have the strength Bokuto has, he knew people thought that bokuto would become the sole ruler of Fukurdani. He knew it. And that's why he looked away. He never minded that he was omega. It only ever bothered him in the meetings with other Beta and Alpha nobles, it only bothered him when his father told him his second gender affected his right to the throne. 

“Akaashi what's with the look?” Bokuto came up from Akaashi engulfing him in a hug from behind, he set his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder, lightly kissing the area where Akaashis neck met his shoulder. 

“Just thinking” he turned his head, asking for a kiss. And of course Bokuto gave him one. It was gentle and comforting. 

“You're over thinking again aren't you” 

“It's the only type of thinking I know” 

Bokuto chuckled to that, he knew it. Everyone who had met Akaashi knew he thought maybe a little too much. Whether it was the stress or slight anxiety that was trapped in the chest and held his mind captive. He just over thought everything, and it overwhelmed him. 

“Well if you want to tell me about it i’m all ears, i'll listen. I promise” 

“Do you think we look like a couple?” 

“Everyone already knows we are court mates, and we are basically always together. I basically smell like you and you all but radiate my scent. It would take a blind person to not see we are together.” 

“Well yes.. But i meant..” Akaashi bite his lips. It's comforting to know that he and Bokuto are obviously court mates but that's not exactly what he meant. He didn't really want to ask anymore.. It was kinda dumb and embarssing when he thought about it now… 

“Akaashi...tell me? What did you mean then?” Bokuto sat down in Akaashi's desk chair and tilted his head to the side in a curious kind of way. It was endearing and helped lift some of the tension in Akaashi’s chest. 

“I meant like.. Do we look good as a couple, like Kuroo and Kenma, they fit well and look good together, no one would question Kenma’s obvious intelligence and authority and neither would anyone about Kuroo’s. Are we like that? It sounds dumb, I probably shoulndn’t we worried about something like that..” Akaashi let his voice drop lower as his worries grew. 

He all but refused to look Bokuto in the eyes, he honestly didn't want to know the answer anymore. But Bokuto would take that, reaching his hand out, slightly grabbing Akaashi’s chin and turning his head to look at him. Akaashi compiled but kept his gaze to the floor. 

“Akaashi, when I look at you I see a powerful, intelligent, strong, leader. Nobody would even question it, not after talking to you, I'm so happy to call you mine, and i think we look pretty good together, if you ask me. I love that you're just a little shorter than me, and that you can hold your own against anyone, whether it's with your words or with a sword. Sure we may not look like every Alpha and Omega pairing but I don't think we act like one either so i think it's perfect!” 

Akaashi eased into a smile, he shook his head lightly and rolled his eyes playfully, bokuto claimed he was bad with other people's emotions because he could barely control his own, but he always knew what to say to Akaashi. Always made him feel like his equal, and raised him when his anxiety wanted him on the floor in tears. 

Akaashi tucked himself into Bokuto, wrapping his arms around him and stuffing his face in his chest. He felt at home and secure. Bokuto scent filled his nose and his body reacted, instantly releasing his own calming scent and muscle relaxing. It was time like this when Akaashi wondered what anxiety was. He couldn't recall what it felt like, or how his mind raced, it was silent and peaceful. But it was only when he was with Bokuto.  
And after a moment in Bokuto's embrace Akaashi whispered a thank you. But Bokuto didn't know he meant everything he has done since he entered Akaashi’s life, not just this moment but all of them.  
“We should get going, if we want to make it before they get too crowded” Akaashi said as he looked up at Bokuto, who of course had a goofy grin, eyes closed. He was reluctant to let Akaashi move from their positions. 

“Mhmmm” Bokuto said and nodded but was unmoving. 

“Bokuto..”  
“Boktuo, come on” 

And his was met with muffles whines, “Koutarou” 

Finally Bokuto lifted his face from the omega’s neck and opened his eyes “Yes Keiji?” 

Immediately Akaashi felt his face lit on fire, his stomach turned into butterflies and if 85% of his weight wasn't on Bokuto he probably would have fallen straight on his ass. 

Oh the effect that has, and oh what a day it will be if Bokuto says his name like that again. 

what a day it will be. 

The streets were filled with banners and colorful leaves hanging from the strings and from store windows, little tent areas with more fall time clothes, meant from the cooler times. Greens and browns, some light oranges and warmer yellows, reds of all shades in styles of sweaters and long sleeved shirts, tan and beige, black and white pants as well. Longer floor length dresses in all sizes and fits, some velvet and others in outlandish materials that were soft to the touch. 

Food stands with hot coco and warm tea, instead of flavorful lemonade and iced teas like the ones they had at the spring and summer festivals. There was fried Sushi and all different kinds of Curry layed out, freshly made Ramen that filled the walkways. 

Bokuto was more interested in the deserts though, passing all the food and going straight to the Mochi and the different kinds of ice cream Mochi, the stand next to it was Taiyaki, small shaped cookies. 

“AgaaShhHiii can we get some??” 

“It's not even one Bokuto, shouldn't we have lunch first?” 

“But they might be gone by then! Do you smell these??” 

“Ice cream doesn't really have a scent”

“Akaashi the Mochi! Not the ice cream, the Mochi” and to all but sell his point to his Court mate he took a big whiff of air and sighed in contentment. 

“Um Prince Akaashi, we could always hold some or make more later on, if you'd like?” A girl peeked her head over to them after a customer had bought some for their mochi. She seems a bit hesitant but he could tell she was a beta. 

“We wouldn't want to trouble you”

“It's no trouble at all” 

“Akaashi she said it's no trouble!” he looked slightly bounced on the balls of his feet “Thank you!” He turned to focus on her and thanked her and bowed a little. 

“Oh no need! It's the least we could do for our crown prince and his court mate!!” she squeaked out. Gone stiff from the attention, Akaasshi did not blame her, he was almost a foot taller than her and towered over her and he had obvious muscle, with a presence that all but stated he was royal, and that “you had to pay attention to me” kind of vibe that flowed off of him in waves.. If he didn't know any better about the goofy and dorky alpha he would have responded the same. 

“Thank you miss, we will definitely be back, Come on Bokuto leave the girl alone.” Akaashi tugged on the sleeve to his jacket and Bokut complied and waved as they waived through the more crowded areas of the street. Bokuto took back his sleeve and replaced it with his hand, grasping Akaashis and squeezing slightly. 

As they walked the streets bokuto told Akaashi about one of the festivals they held at Karasuno, and although Akaashi mainly nodded along and listened, Bokuto didn't seem to mind the silence from the other end. Their conversation was mostly one-sided, but he found that he didn’t mind listening to Bokuto’s stories. There was always more than one story that spiraled from the main one, just as they usually did. With small short inputs from the Omega for him to answer or ask questions and make a comment or let his courtmate know that, yes he was indeed still listening.

He knew that Bokuto was quite self conscious of his rambling, and his lack of restraint when it came to talking. But Akaashi always reassured him, and akaashi didn't quite understand where this insecurity came from, Anything that came out of Bokuto’s mouth was important to him and he kept in his a new little folder in his brain for him to stash all the information that bokuto said, but when it was said with the Alpha blinding personality, everything that Bokuto had to say was interesting and funny. 

Akaashi found himself hanging onto each and every word.  
It was almost odd how their dynamic worked. On their own, it would’ve seemed odd for them to interact because they were complete opposites. Bokuto was reprimanded for being too talkative while Akaashi was avoided for not talking at all.  
But Bokuto took the lead with the conversation where most people found it awkward. Because he was a listener, he listened and gave his advice or commented when he felt like it, sometimes he didn't. And this made people think he was a stuck up prince. When he was in fact listening to what they were saying, but he didn't want to comment on what was being said. Either he felt it wasn't needed or he just agreed silently.  
This meant that their interactions usually went by smoothly. Bokuto would take part in most of the actual conversation, leaving Akaashi to do what he did best, listen and think. . He never minded Akaashi’s silence, instead finding it to be comforting, because he knew Akaashi was listening. He could probably recite everything he said in the past 30 minutes.  
And as they found the perfect Ramen that smelled “perfect by scent” as Bokuto said. They sat maybe a little closer than normal, and if they shared noodles and fed each other, then that was their business. It was also their business if they held hands under the table and Bokuto kissed Akaashis forehead and Akaashi kissed Bokuto cheek and then his hands while they were still intertwined, definitely their business. Even if basically the entire city watched the scene as they walked by.  
Not that PDA was bad, it was just bad if you weren't courting or mated. Hence Akaashi’s mental breakdown just a few weeks ago. But him and Bokuto were in a courtship, meaning these things were less of a taboo and more of a secret everyone knew but didn't mention. 

Elders walked by with smiles as they looked at the couple, they knew the two were in love and knew they would hold each other till the end of time, most couldn't wait to see the couple become King and Queen.  
Teenagers looked and blushed, the way Bokuto looked at Akaashi and the way he wrapped his arms around him, protectively. They had never experienced it in that way, they were not in courtships or had even yet to find something that compared to what the princes had. But they hoped they would, they longed to look like them one day. Hopeless in love. 

The children looked unfazed or fascinated, no in between. Either the festival was more important and held their attention, or they watched the couple in curiosity. Most kids knew the prince, he was very active in the cities nearby the castle, came by often enough people felt comfortable to talk to him even though he was royal.  
Most of the kids were told it was ok to talk to hij if they kept their manner in check, and some were drawn to him because he was an omega an was kind to everyone. When he was with the kids he always had a small smile on his face. They knew the prince like their favorite neighbor, someone who was busy but came out to play and give pies, Only he was a prince and gave them toys and offered to play until dark.  
They were fascinated by the other male beside their friend. Some were intimidated by the person who was every obviously an Alpha, or they were just curious. One little girl was brave enough to leave her group of friends who watched the couple from across the street. 

Walking up to the table she could barely look over it, she was maybe 6 or 7, with cute twin french braids and went to her mid back, and was in an adorable white overall dress and a orange shirt underneath.  
“And i said ‘Kuroo would nt it be fun if we-”  
“Prince Akaashi, who’s that?” the small girl tugged on his sweater sleeve.  
“woah , ‘Kaashi. Where did she come from??” Bokuto stopped slightly leaning over him to look at the girl and see her better.  
She raised her chin in a prideful way, and smirked “I'm from here, but I know your not, where did YOU come from?” She sassed him a bit, “Kaashi why don’t you play with us? It's also time for the lights!” She tugged on his sleeve a bit more with her excitement.  
“Akio, sweetheart, this is my court mate, Bokuto-san. He's a prince too” Akaashi picked her up and placed her on his lap and whispered the last part in her ear.  
She immediately gasped and whipped her head to stare into his eyes, “Why are you hanging out with another prince?? Is he your mate? You never told anyone you had a Mate!!” she exclaimed and gave him a once over looking for a mating mark. 

Akaashi blushed and he shook his head, why were children so blunt and naive.  
“no , we are mated, but we are courting” Bokuto spoke for him, his face was tinted with a light dusty pink, Akaashi would have thought it was cute if he wasn't worried about hsi tomato face. 

“Mm courting? Will you get married soon then?”  
“Yes, maybe a couple months..”  
“Will you and Akaashi be King and Queen then?”  
“Yes”  
“Does that mean Akaashi cant play with us anymore?”  
“I wouldn't think so, i think he could find time to come play”  
“Would you?”  
“What? Come play?”  
“Yeah”  
“Of you want me to then yeah!!”  
“What can you do?” 

“What do you mean?”  
“Like what can you do, you're too tall to play hide and seek with, and if we played tag you might step on one of us!!” she exaggerated like all kids seem to do.  
Bokuto though was just as childish though, and the inner child in him seeped out the more he talked to the smaller girl.  
“Your right! That would be terrible!! AgGaaaAsSsHhIiiI, what if i stepped on one of the kids, Are there more kids?? KaaAsSsHHhI? What do I do? What can I do?” Bokuto’s hair slowly deflated as his worries increased.  
“Bokuto i highly doubt you'll step on one of them, they're not that small, Akio where are your friends?”  
The small girl took her keys from Bokuto And looked over across the street and pointed to the small group of children that giggled and whispered as they watched their friend and a couple talk.  
Akaashi looked over raise his hand and wave them over once they saw the Omega give them a A signal of acknowledgment and also telling them to come over and closer they are but ran across a busy street to meet the prince. 

They all had questions which all gor answered by Akaashi or a Bokuto, soon though they dragged the alpha to the street and they all started to run around, begging for Bokuto to join and play. Of course he agreed who could say no to their precious little faces, and soon he was Chasing or being chased by eight or nine children playing a game of tag. 

Walking up to the table she could barely look over it, she was maybe 6 or 7, with cute twin french braids and went to her mid back, and was in an adorable white overall dress and a orange shirt underneath.  
“And i said ‘Kuroo would nt it be fun if we-”  
“Prince Akaashi, who’s that?” the small girl tugged on his sweater sleeve.  
“woah , ‘Kaashi. Where did she come from??” Bokuto stopped slightly leaning over him to look at the girl and see her better.  
She raised her chin in a prideful way, and smirked “I'm from here, but I know your not, where did YOU come from?” She sassed him a bit, “Kaashi why don’t you play with us? It's also time for the lights!” She tugged on his sleeve a bit more with her excitement.  
“Akio, sweetheart, this is my court mate, Bokuto-san. He's a prince too” Akaashi picked her up and placed her on his lap and whispered the last part in her ear.  
She immediately gasped and whipped her head to stare into his eyes, “Why are you hanging out with another prince?? Is he your mate? You never told anyone you had a Mate!!” she exclaimed and gave him a once over looking for a mating mark. 

Akaashi blushed and he shook his head, why were children so blunt and naive.  
“no , we are mated, but we are courting” Bokuto spoke for him, his face was tinted with a light dusty pink, Akaashi would have thought it was cute if he wasn't worried about hsi tomato face. 

“Mm courting? Will you get married soon then?”  
“Yes, maybe a couple months..”  
“Will you and Akaashi be King and Queen the“Yes”  
“Does that mean Akaashi cant play with us anymore?”  
“I wouldn't think so, i think he could find time to come play”  
“Would you?”  
“What? Come play?”  
“Yeah”  
“Of you want me to then yeah!!”  
“What can you do?” 

“What do you mean?”  
“Like what can you do, you're too tall to play hide and seek with, and if we played tag you might step on one of us!!” she exaggerated like all kids seem to do.  
Bokuto though was just as childish though, and the inner child in him seeped out the more he talked to the smaller girl.  
“Your right! That would be terrible!! AgGaaaAsSsHhIiiI, what if i stepped on one of the kids, Are there more kids?? KaaAsSsHHhI? What do I do? What can I do?” Bokuto’s hair slowly deflated as his worries increased.  
“Bokuto i highly doubt you'll step on one of them, they're not that small, Akio where are your friends?”  
The small girl took her keys from Bokuto And looked over across the street and pointed to the small group of children that giggled and whispered as they watched their friend and a couple talk.  
Akaashi looked over raise his hand and wave them over once they saw the Omega give them a A signal of acknowledgment and also telling them to come over and closer they are but ran across a busy street to meet the prince. 

They all had questions which all gor answered by Akaashi or a Bokuto, soon though they dragged the alpha to the street and they all started to run around, begging for Bokuto to join and play. Of course he agreed who could say no to their precious little faces, and soon he was Chasing or being chased by eight or nine children playing a game of tag.  
Akaashi watched from the side of the street, with some of the children's mothers and other parents. They laughed and some would point out there kid and tell him stories about them, funny ones that made him giggle and some made his sides hurt from laughing. Soon the air grew a bit more crisp and akaashi decided he would head back to the ice cream mochi stand and grab some of the treats for his lover. The same girl greeted him once again and as he picked out 2 or 3 or the strawberry ones and 2 of the matcha tea ones she bagged them and paid and thanked her multiple times for saving them and gave her a little extra. Even though she refused at first he was insistent and left with the excuse that the mochi would melt.  
Walking back from the stand he saw that most of the children had gone since it was growing dark as the sky fell into an ombre of pinks and light oranges, and dark navy blue as the line of the horizon, more children left to head home to eat or to bathe after running in the mud and colored leaves. Leaving Bokuto to his own devices, mostly looking for his court mate. It wasn't long before he saw him a few lanes down at the little mochi shop.  
Before he could get over to him two girls, one a beta and one an omega tapped his shoulder and although he could see the flirtatious smile on the beta and a nervous but hopeful glance coming from the other omega. They immediately started a conversation with him and he wasn't one to be rude or not hold a conversation, although they did try to touch his arms or at one point they did try and touch hsi hair and he had to restrain himself from slapping away their hands, he just leaned back so they couldn't reach and forced a smile as he looked over shoulder to see if Akaashi was done with the stand to find him not there.  
“Koutarou, who are they?” he felt someone grasp his arm and he almost retracted his arm until he looked down and saw angelic eyes staring up at him, he smiled wide and it wasn't forced, it was only directed at Akaashi thought.  
“Keiji these are…” he looked at the two ladies who were looking at where Akaashis and Bokupt arms were linked. Bokuto could have sworn he saw Akaashi smirk at them, proud and mischievous.  
“Mei and Tsu”  
“oh , yeah right.”  
“Hmm, well Mei and Tsu, it was.. nice..of you to keep my Courtmate company but we have to be going, right Koutarou?”  
“Right, no place i'd rather be”  
“Grand, then we’ll be going, have a nice night bothering someone else's courtmate” Akaashi said over his shoulder as he tugged Bokuto in the opposite direction.  
Bokuto would be lying if he didnt think it was cute and quite hot if he was being honest. Akaashi being possessive and territorial in his own little way, throwing some sass at the end to let them know that he knew they were flirting, and he didn't even try to throw the fact that he was royal or dating a prince let alone the fact that he himself was a prince too.  
“Do you think they knew?’ Bokuto said not really specifying what he meant.  
“Yes”  
All he did was chuckled and let akaashi drag him back to the castle where they sat in the garden and ate Ice cream mochi, not in the public eye and with left over jealousy still in is system, Akaashi sat with his legs over bokuto's thighs so he was basically sitting on him, he stared at the alpha shamelessly. 

Of course, Bokuto caught on and started back into his grey eyes, soft and metallic, and he felt like he was going down, like the titanic. 

And Akaashi held his gaze staring into eyes that were Amber, warm and dramatic, and he felt the same unspoken feeling, they were going down like the titanic. 

(if you saw or know that version of the song from Tik Tok I love you, I've been waiting to use that for them for forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anybody ask for a territorial and jealous Akaashi this chapter? 
> 
> well you got one anyways. Girls really need to back off his manz. He might kill a bitch. 
> 
> also I had someone dm me on twitter and it literally made my day, I was so excited and happy and I justed wanted to say I wrote part of the with them in mind cause I was smiling a lot lol, anyways, ill see you guys by next week.


	14. The Second Gift

Akaashi was getting antsy, he hasn't been allowed into the weekly meeting in about two months. It was a new record. 

He didn’t know what to do, he tried asking his father, of course he said no. “focusing on your relationship with Bokuto-san is most important to you. Don't worry yourself over silly meetings.” 

He felt like his brain was numbing and rotting at the same time. It was starting to concern the alpha that watched him like a hawk. Most people didn't think he was too observant, and he really wasn't. 

But when it came to akaashi he noticed. He noticed just about everything. The way he still fiddled with his fingers behind his back, the way his eyes lit up at the mention of the garden or when that took a stroll during the afternoon, how his face would flush after the kissed and how he couldn't quite look Bokuto in the eye when he was trying to avoid talking about his anxiety, or his overthinking thoughts. His blue eyes and the way the shone and could light the darkest deep parts of the sea when he was happy. 

He knew everything. And that's why it was so concerning when Akaashi all but threw a book on his desk and mumbled under his breath. Akaashi treated books as if they were infant babys. Never a tear or a bent page in sight. They all looked new except for the bent spine from years of reading and rereading. To throw a book was unheard of in the almost four almost five months of Bokuto's stay. 

“Kaashi?” 

“Hmmm” Akasahi glanced over his shoulder to look at his court mate to show he heard and turned back to looking for a new book to ‘read’. 

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“Why wouldn't I be Bokuto”

“I don't know, you seem tense and well, restless” 

Akaashi sighed, and grabbed the first book his fingers touched. Not really looking at the cover but trusting himself to pick something. Anything decent to distract him.   
It smelled like a small clearing in the woods, where wild flowers grew in all colors and lilacs covered the ground complementing the trees brown and green neutral warmth. It felt like a nice sunny day in autumn, when the temperature was cool but the sun kept you warm.   
It lulled them to sleep, Akashi's mind would finally be silenced whenever Bokuto was involved, his mind didn't feel quite like home but something just short of a nightmare. Bokuto was home. The walls of the castle would never feel the same without him.   
With the feeling of home he drifted to sleep. 

It was silent for a minute after that. He walked back to the bed and sat against a pillow, trying to get comfortable. He sighed once again when he saw Bokuto staring at him, concerned gleaming in his eyes and waiting expectantly for Akaashi to answer. With Bokuto it was easy to break. 

“ I just, I feel like I'm not doing enough. It's been almost two month in a week. And I'm used to being in there and knowing. I want to know. How am I supposed to become a ruler if they wont let me be there?” 

“You've fought this hard, for this long. We can figure it out. It's not just you, now it's us.” 

Akaashi looked down in his lap, the open book, pages that have been read over and over, but now he couldn't seem to focus on the words, in fact they almost irritated him. And that frustrated him even more. 

“Your right. Im sorry. Your right we can figure it out” he looked into Bokuto’s eyes finally meeting his gaze. 

"No need to say sorry Akaashi" 

Bokuto smiled back and offered open arms. Who was Akaashi to say no when it was so inviting. He crawled into his embrace, leaving the book to fall where it felt like it should. He laid his head on Bokuto's chest and he felt the wrath of his arms wrapping around him. He stuffed his nose into the others chest, he could feel the stress and tension in his muscle slowly fade and drift. The smell of lilacs and oakwood filled the others' senses. 

It smelled like a small clearing in the woods, where wild flowers grew in all colors and lilacs covered the ground complementing the trees brown and green neutral warmth. It felt like a nice sunny day in autumn, when the temperature was cool but the sun kept you warm. 

It lulled them to sleep, Akashi's mind would finally be silenced whenever Bokuto was involved, his mind didn't feel quite like home but something just short of a nightmare. Bokuto was home. The walls of the castle would never feel the same without him. 

With the feeling of home he drifted to sleep. 

It seems like Akaashi's irritation wasn’t just about the meeting or feeling excluded from his duties. 

It was starting to become a frustration about everything. If the sun was too high at a certain hour of the morning, if the tea was too cold, if Kuroo made one too many jokes in a row. If the book were not arranged in the right order, when he sits down and forgets to grab something, and sighs and gets back up. Normally he wouldn't forget something. Not this often, with this much annoyance. 

It's been like this for almost a week and Bokuto's concerns are starting to be frustrations as well. He asks Akaashi what's wrong, or what bothers him and he gets shot down. Saying nothing is bothering Akaashi, he's fine. 

Bouto is about reading his cuddle him to death, because that seems to be the only time Akaashi is relaxed and not grumpy but peaceful. Cuddling to death was Bokuto's best plan right now. He could figure out what was wrong. He thought they had talked about it. But he can’t get Akaashi to talk about it anymore.   
“Maybe he's going to start his heat soon” Kuroo throughout the idea as they were playing video games in one of the living room type areas. Akaashi was napping in his room, so Bokuto let him sleep and went to Kuroo asking for help. 

It made sense, but omegas tended to eat and be more clingy when they were going into their hearts. Akaashi was never exactly the clingy type so if he had become clingy it would have been a difference in behavior other than his irritation. 

“Maybe, but I don't think so” Bokuto frowned. Heat didn't seem like it would cause this, heats have different symptoms. 

“Well isn't coming close to your second month” 

“Of courtship? Yeah it's tomorrow” 

“Oh maybe that's why?” 

“Oh come one diont just leave me hanging like that! What does courtship have to do with this?!” 

“Normally In all cultures giving clothes or something that can be worn that are heavily scented is just a given. Because after two month and smelling the same thing at such a close proximity it affects your body.” 

“So he's mad because….the lack of scenting??” 

“Well no dumbass, you said earlier that the only time he seems like he's back to normal is when you're in bed cuddling. Where he can be near your scent. So he just needs to be scented and have something that smells like you. It's an omega courting thing.” 

“Well why is it not affecting me?” 

“Bro are you actually dumb, it is” 

“Now you're just being mean” Bokuto pouts the game already forgotten. 

“I know i'm good at chemistry but this is basic biological shit, how do you not know this” 

“I hated that class, I thought that my ears were bleeding listening to that old lady talk about omegas and alphas hormones and courting and mating. I know the basics and all the important stuff but this isn't the basics. This is some wack stuff” 

“Sure buddy, sure” 

“So how is this affecting me??” 

“Think to this past week and tell me if you figure it out” 

“Kurooooooooooo” 

“Shhh, use your little birdy brain and figure it out” 

So Bokuto thought. He thought for like 30 minutes. The most he could think of was that he had a lack of energy, all the time. Not enough to hinder his emotional energy. But he cut training hours with Hinata and Kageyama back a little this week. Getting tired more often and faster. 

Even daichi had looked at him a little weirdly and asked if he was really 100% ok because most of the time Bokuto had to be told to stop. And forced to stop. So him cutting back for apparently no reason was a little off. 

“Im tired” 

Kurro looked over to him, giving an unimpressed glance and staring back at the screen.   
“That's all you could come up with”

“Well yeah.” 

“I guess you're partly right. Its fatigue. Your body is craving Akaashi’s scent and gets tired and restless without it.” 

“Why do you know so much about this stuff?” 

“Because I paid attention in class and I've already gone through the mating process. You forget me and Kenma have been mated for almost four years.” 

“Right right” 

So Bokuto goes back up to Akaashi’s room after a little and thanks Kuroo for his help (teasing). 

When he opens the door he finds that Akaashi is still sleeping, curled into a ball around a pillow and he looks peaceful. Just where he left him. It made a small smile curl on his lips.

He goes to sit at the bed, and when he reaches the bed akaashi turns, his eyes barely open, but he's smiling in his sleepy haze. Akaashi grabs onto Bokuto's shirts and pulls him down into the bed, as if Akaashi hadn't been sleeping all afternoon. 

Curled into Bokuto, he smiles in content at the warmth and quietly asks where he went

“I was playing video games with Kuroo” 

“Hmmm” 

“Oh and happy two months, i think” 

“Think?” 

“Well I don't know if that's what i'm supposed to say..”

“There's no good way to say it that's not funny and weird” Akaashi chuckles, and blinks a couple times looking at Bokuto and he sighs. Not a sigh in frustration or in irritation, it was a happy one. 

“So what should we do?” 

“Lay here for a little longer”

“Do you know how long you’ve slept?” 

“Hmmm shhhh, if you say it loud enough Suga will hear and I’ll never hear the end of it” 

Bokuto laughs at that, it's true, since Akaashi was relieved of his “princely duties” as Suga calls them. They haven't been around as much. Akaashi didn't need to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. And so they didn't need to wake him up. That doesn't mean that Suga, Hinata and Yamaguchi weren't around alot, not at all. They saw Hinata most morning for training. The ball of energy and he was a spit fire next to Kageyama. Pushing each other to be better and better. 

Yamaguchi was always somewhere near if Tsukishima was. And Bokuto hadn't seen much of his royal adviser but Tsukishima didn't really like other companies, was seen at dinner and and sometimes at breakfast, if yamaguchi was. Now that he thought of it they were quite inseparable now. But that's for later. 

Suga had been seen in the training grounds in the morning, usually with Akaashi gossiping and telling the others of their days and time, Suga and Aichi were getting rather close as well. But both had duties and didn't let whatever they had get in the way of that. Even if Akaashi urged him to just ask the dude for courtship. 

So yes indeed the trio were always around and seen daily. 

It was quiet, there wasn't much to say with Akaashi slowly waking himself up, lazily drawing random patterns and words on Bokuto's chest. 

“Wanna trade hoodies”

“What?” Bokuto looked down at him, slightly bewildered and confused. 

“I doubt I have much that fits you too well, but I do have a few oversized hoodies that would probably fit you. Plus I want one of your hoodies, they look soft.” Akaashi stopped writing patterns in turn to cover his face, to hide the blush forming on the tips of his ears and his face. 

Bokuto only shook his head and chuckled. 

“Ok we can do that”

“I think..” 

“Hmm” 

“I think we should.. Scent” 

“each other or the clothes” 

“Eachother” 

“I thought it was against traditions” 

“Well we are in a courtship, so it's more of a taboo now, nothing against it as long it's not out in public.” 

“You traditions are very… different here”

“I know” 

“Scenting in Karasuno and Nekoma is a sign that you're in a loving courtship or mating. Children scent each other to make them feel better if they are hurt or sick. Most mates after 5 years say they can barely their own scent because they smell like the other so much. So it's.. Just different, not bad, just a little different” 

“I understand that” 

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand in his and pulled him closer gently rubbing his nose into Akaashi’s shoulder, Bokuto himself relaxed and pressed out an oakmoss and burnt vanilla scent. Akaashi followed suit and snuggled into Bokuto more and released his own lilacs and new book smell. 

Both finally at some peace, Akaashi felt the irritation and tenses leave his shoulders and his mind. Bokuto even though he was not sleeping felt like he had slept for 2 weeks. Just being in Akaashi’s presence and surrounded by his scent gave him the energy he felt lacking. 

And if they stay like that curled into each other, simply enjoying each other scent and their presence then that was their business. And nobody else's. And if they exchanged hoodies, nobody said anything,they were probably relieved that Akaashi went back to not wanting to rip peoples heads off and Hinata was excited for the extra (normal) training times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter it lead nicely into the next one which I like a lot. anyway thank you for reading!  
> next chapter has some drama. 
> 
> I might be starting a one shot series, its still up in the air. But I have so many ideas and I want to write them down. And their ideas about other ships and storylines that don't follow this books so I can't just add them in. 
> 
> so I don know. maybe after I finish this book. maybe in-between chapters.   
> ill be updating this idea more on twitter if you want to give me your opinion on it there or message me @heapllieos


	15. Respect your Queen, or Get Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I know I know, I promised a chapter and i'm sorry is over a month later check notes at the bottom for my full apology

As if the God’s heard Akaashi’s praying and gave some mercy to his overly stressed self, he would be attending a meeting. It was his first meeting in two in a half months. His father called him and Bokuto to the throne room, explaining that they can and should start attending the meetings because Bokuto needs to get prepared for the near future of King of Fukurodani and he needs to be closer to the nobles. Akaashi will do as he always does but with Bokuto by his side. 

Akassh doesn't know if he's more stressed now or when he was 2 weeks ago when he wasn't worried about the opinion and crippling stares matched with the aggressive judgement that came with it. 

Bokuto could almost feel the tension in Akaashi, he pouted slightly, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers, giving his hand a little squeeze. Akaashi squeezed back and looked into his eyes. 

“Don’t worry ill be right there! And besides once we rule this place, they won't be able to say anything. We just have to go through this or like what 2 more months? It’ll be a breeze, Promise!” 

And Akaashi’s heart melted, with the promise and with Bokuto’s million dollar smile, he felt the butterflies and racing heart that made his cheeks flush. He really did love him. 

Akaashi’s brain went on full stop, did he really think that? He thanked the gods that he didn't say it out loud, but still? It shouldn't have come as much as a surprise as it was, but it was the fact that Akaashi had never loved someone romantically. 

But he just… He just knows. 

It felt right to say that, even if it wasn’t out loud. It wasn’t that scary, like how most people said falling was scary and to be feared, but Akaashi handing himself to Bokuto and trusting him with more that his life but thousands of others who have trusted Akaashi to lead them, and Akaashi trusting Bokuto to take care and love him. It made his heart beat race and he bit his lip with a small smile on his face. He didn't mind falling if it was for the charming prince, the alpha that would always catch him. 

But considering this revelation, He won't say it yet. Not yet, not that he didn’t feel it. Cause it felt like a bus had hit him and he was left breathless. But Bokuto could react in a couple different ways. 

One - he would get so excited he would faint 

Two - he would probably scream and break my ribs in a bone crushing bear hug

Three - Throw whatever is in his hands and run um to me and latch in to me like a flying squirrel 

Akaashi doesn't want to deal with any of those situations when they are on the way to the meeting. It's unnecessary when it could be said at the perfect time. He wanted it to be said at the perfect time. It's what Bokuto deserved, after all the past three months have been like a fantasy with little hiccups in their relationship, and he wanted it to stay like that. 

There was going to be so much stress once things did begin to pick up, the wedding and coronation, the time to run a nation and keep the people happy and at peace, and with the changes in hierarchy and in social standard. It would take up alot of their time and energy and he wanted this peace and ever flowing affection and love and embrace for as long as he can. 

Call him selfish, but it's the most he’ll ever ask for if that's the case. 

They walked hand in hand and calloused fingers were intertwined with softer more diligent ones, they walked into the room and the confidence made heads turn. They looked like royalty, they had that air about them that all but screamed “I am power and grace”. The nobles looked in awe, a couple rolled their eyes. The King did look quite pleased though, probably with how good they have been getting along and that they looked so strong together, and are a perfect representation of a true power couple.

“It's good to have you two back, are we ready to discuss things?” The king at the head of the table did turn to Akaashi and Bokuto and then the rest, everyone nodded and prepared themselves for the hour or two. 

Akaashi felt the rush, like he always had. It was nice to finally be let in again and to at least think of his contribution, even if he didn't speak them. 

“And on a lighter note, we should be talking about a future wedding and maybe talk about the alliance and treaty to sign with Karasuno” the head of the table looked back at a bored Bokuto, he sat up a little straighter and his golden eyes shined a little bright with the change if topic.

“Ah yes, My sister and her Mate are leading now, taking control of basically everything since their coronation is in a week or two. By the time me and Akaashi are set to marry, they will already be settled in. I doubt they will have much trouble, they’ll ask for peace, maybe a few trade things, i’ll have to write and see what they would be interested in discussing once the time comes” 

“Excellent, then we should be speaking of how we should prepare you both for your coronation, I do believe it will be set in two month?” 

“Yes, it will be in early spring,” Akaashi said, nodding his head. 

“A new beginning, and a new Era, how nice” The king smiled at his son, they were never too close, maybe not as close as they should be but the pride and love that was blaze in the king's eyes said everything Akaashi needed to know. He hoped his father saw the love and admiration in his eyes as well. 

That was how they were, and maybe that's why they were never that close. He was too much like his father and yet nothing like him. 

His father was a strong alpha who may seem a little aloof and cold but was so caring and loving. He loved the queen so dearly in their years together, you saw it in every picture or portrait, the way he looked at her said it all, but they didnt how a lot of their affections in public, it was for behind closed doors, He was full of pride but also knew how to take a step back and see the bigger picture. 

Akaashi was an omega and he did get his father aloof and cold attitude, he gained his mother's quick thinking and stubbornness, but he was so ready to give his all to Bokuto. He wanted the soft touches and the morning kisses and to hold hands whenever they felt like it. To stand together and be on the same level. He wanted the world to know he was happy and overwhelmingly in love. 

Akaashi and his father, They had a silent agreement, and knowing and understanding that words didn't need to be said between them most of the time. They spoke formally and they looked at each other the way they should have acted. Their eyes said everything they wanted to say and do. It was an understanding hey both cherished. 

“We should think of training, you would go under my wind for the next couple weeks and leading up to the corndaintion i want you to be prepared for what to come” 

“Yes, we all agree with this, Your Highness” One noble nodded along with a content look on his face 

“Yes, he should be prepared to take your place, he should be prepared for the responsibility”  
Another one seconded, they all nodded in agreement. It ticked Akaashi off. But oh, they had no clue that half of them wouldn't be in this room by the end spring, or how it was not just Bokuto who would rule but them both. Equally. 

“Glad we can all agree! I'll be setting up arrangements then, Prince Bokuto I would like you to meet with me tomorrow, we should start as soon as possible” 

The duel colored hair man nodded excitedly, not because of the shadowing or because he was again going to be in “King Classes” as he called them. But he would finally be able to spend time with Akaashi’s father. He could prove himself. That sentence alone stirred an instinctual sense inside him. 

“Good, now the omega can stop coming to the meeting correct?” a Noble man, by the looks of him he was a beta. The brown waves and medium stature was anything to go by, but also he tended to keep to himself, scared he would find himself kicked off because of his second gender. 

“I don't believe I will, just cause Bokuto is working on his position doesn’t mean i should stop helping or doing mine” Akaashi spoke before anyone else could. He was not about to be forced out. Not now, and soon, not ever. No would be able to tell him no unless they wanted to lose their head. 

Not that he would ever actually do that, but it was the principle of it. If he wanted it to be done it would in a second. 

“Why would you continue when your future mate will take care of it, your position is not to get in the way” 

“I've only ever been in your way, if I was that much of a problem to anyone other than you my father would have told me to leave long ago. I've been of more use and have contributed more than you have in the two years you have been on this team.” 

“But you're just an Omega? So what can you do that an Alpha can’t do better?” 

“I push babies out and carry them, my body creates babies, what does yours do? And Omegas are mentally more stronger than Alpha’s. Ask any Omegan scientist and even the Alpha specialist will tell you that we have a stronger Mental strength. We handle stressful situations better than you ever could, this is not 150 years ago, omegas are not dumb, im more educated then half your sons. Im a prince I got the best education out of all of you” 

“That means nothing, you may have a good education but if you don't know how to use it, then it was worthless. Bokuto would do a better Job at being the King because he's an Alpha. Your an omega, it's just how that works” 

“What would happen if you were in Heat? Bokuto would have to take over anyways..” A noble sneered at Akaashi, ignoring the death glares he was gaining from others at the table (Kuroo, Kenma, Especially Bokuto) Bokuto looked like he was bursting at the seems to say something, and if looks could kill Kuroo would have had these nobles 6 ft under. 

“Even if Bokuto was to become the sole ruler, He would be spending my Heats with me anyways, as any alpha in the past 1,000 years have. Bokuto's personal and most trusted Tsukishima, the official royal adviser would take over the basics for a week.. Your point is invaild.” 

“Ok but what about-” 

“NO” 

The room came to a halt. The voice in the room didn’t sound human, didn’t even sound like Bokuto, who everyone's eyes were on. Staring at the alpha who golden eyes shone vibrant and held the anger of gods. Akaashi felt himself bare more of his neck, it was the body's natural response when an alpha uses that kind of dominant voice. Akaashi could see some of the betas bare their neck as well, other alphas in the room looked shocked and others looked like they wanted to fight in responds to commanding tone of an “alpha voice” 

No one moved. Everyone waited for Bokuto's move, would he lash out or be calm? Akaashi couldn't really tell, but he had a good idea of what Bokutp would do. 

“You will NOT speak to your future Queen like this, has nobody in this kingdom been taught respect. You are below Akaashi, no matter his second gender, he is the prince of this land as you are nothing in his presence. I dare you to speak like that one more time. I dare anybody in this room to even speak words like that to him again.” 

He was almost shaking in rage and he bared teeth at the others, Bokuto took his hand in his once again and relief flooded in his system, immediate stress relief and a breath that he was holding was released in a quiet sigh. Bokuto’s eyes softened when he looked at Akaashi and hardened the second he looked back at the room full of men. The fury coming back at full force to those he deemed a danger or a disgrace. 

“I will be your King and whether you like it or not Akaashi is your Queen, if you can not respect that then you need to get out, and if you leave this room your noble adviser right will be revoked. You will no longer be allowed onto the castle grounds unless invited by a member of the royal family. You will respect your Queen, you WILL not speak to him like that.” 

They all looked at each other and no one made a move. The air was tense and everyone seemed to be holding their breath. “ I said, if you can't respect Keiji you should leave, do it now or it will be held accountable for the contemptuous and honestly disgusting behavior. You won't be able to hide behind your money or your stasu as an alpha or beta. Do I make myself clear?” 

The men around the table nodded violently and kept their mouth shut. “I said. Do. I make. Myself clear!?” 

A chorus of “Yes sir” and “Yes your highness” rang out through the hall. 

It was made abundantly clear in that instance why Bokuto was a commander in Karasuno's military forces, the power he commenced alone and shifted the attitudes of the most arrogant and vain men Akaashi had met. They looked shocked and Akasshi could see the fear and terror in some of their eyes. No one could meet Bokuto's gaze until he sat down. Well everyone wouldn't be Akaashi who looked awe struck and held no fear but only a sense of pride. It wasn't the first time Bokuto had defended him but it made his heart swell all the same. 

“Good, you're dismissed. Get out of my sight, you better come next week with a new attitude” 

They ushered out of the room without another word. Not even looking at each other and not daring to meet the eyes of the commanding Alpha. Once the room was emptied out for all nobles, the only ones left were Kuroo (who looked so pleased) and Kenma, the King and Bokuto and Akaashi, Bokuto sighed and took their linked hands and ran his nose across his future mates and and then rubbing it against his cheek, it seemed to calm him so a bit. 

“I'm sorry for that, I hope I didn't scare you” 

“Not at all, found it quite charming” 

“Only you would”

“Yeah, let me tell you, most people cower when Bokuto brings out his Commander Officer voice. Last time you yelled like that was in battle and we won that day. You inspired and feared at the time. Quite an accomplishment if you ask me!” Kuroo leaned in his hand and rested on his cheek, the other was hooked around Kenmas shoulders. 

‘I found it quite honorable, i'm glad you care so much for him to do that,” The kings voice was filled with leftover shock a fondness. 

“ I do have to apologize for my behavior, it also wasn't in my right to dismiss them.” 

“I think it's quite alright my boy. I will dismiss myself, tomorrow meet me in the throne room, we shall start our day there. Good day to the rest of you,” the King rose and smiled at them before heading off. 

They all chose not to stay there for too long, they didn't want to linger and went they own ways, but Kuroo did express how proud he was of his bro, that he stood his ground for his future mate and their pride.

Once the pair were alone and settled in, wrapped in each other and laying on one of the couches and normally Akaashi would be reading but today he focused his interest in Bokuto.  
He weaved his hand through the grey and black strands of soft hair. Putting the feeling to memory, memorizing the detail of Bokuto's face, of his shoulder and his clothed waste. 

“I’m sorry again, I feel like I did scare you and I don't want you to be scared of me. That's the very very last thing I want” Bokuto spoke quietly, like a whisper. Afraid of ruining the air in the room they had created. 

“I don't think I could ever be scared of you, I was shocked but I mostly thought of how I-” 

His brain stopped, millions of thoughts raced. Was this the perfect time, was he 100% sure that this was a forever lasting feeling. Or that Bokuto felt the same? Or was ready to feel the same. But more voices said if Bokuto didn't love him he wouldn't have stood up for him, more than once, or held him during his panic and anxiety attacks. Wouldn't have been here still after all the suitors have been sent home for weeks and they wouldn't be talking about their future like it was tomorrow, he was sure to tell him. Tell him now. 

“ you thought what?” 

“i was thinking of how i can't wait to start a future with you and how i know you will always have my back the way i have yours, i haven't been able to show it but i truly do want to say that i love you” 

Bokuto’s face broke out into pure delight and he held the other more tightly, it was suffocating but isn't the only way Akaashi thought possible. To be enveloped in Bokuto and only this Alpha. 

“Say it again Agaashi please!” 

“I love you Bokuto Koutarou” 

“I love you more Akaashi Keiji”

“I doubt that's possible’’

“ Are you doubting me”

“Oh never” 

They laughed and they laid there on the couch, they were both so happy and content to stay in their blissful bubble of loving kisses and soft touches. Wrapped up in each other and their warmth, they didn't notice the servant who entered the room. 

“I'm so sorry to interrupt but i have a letter” 

“From who?” Akaashi asked, reaching out for it. 

“I don't know your highness” 

“Alright, thank you very much”

“My pleasure”

The man left and Akaashi moved to sit up more, Bokuto was reluctant to move did anyways, “whos it for”

“Um, it's for you” 

“Oh?”

Akaashi watched Bokuto Face as he read the letter, he didn't give much away but when you set it down on the table he was smiling like an idiot. 

“Well?” 

“My mother is coming to visit in a week and a half”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry, my school is so bipolar and keeps going back from regular to remote learning an we just had mid terms, its no excuse. I really should have had this chapter out two or three weeks ago. im so sorry! 
> 
> I recently picked up an actual book again (and not haiku fanfics) I remember why I love reading and books, and it reminded me of how much I love to write and read, and how much I love to Geek out about characters and the plots of stories, the flaws and grand parts, it reminded me another world and now I'm ready to give this book my all again with new motivation! 
> 
> Thank you all so much! <3


	16. Karasuno’s Queen Ladies and Gentleman

The moment those words came out of Bokuto's mouth Akaashi anxiety spiked. And it just continued to grow and grow as the days went on and closer to the arrival of the Queen of Karasuno and Bokuto’s Mother. 

They alerted Akaashi’s father they are having everything set up for her arrival, nobody really know how long she will be staying but the corinantion for her daughter and Bokuto’s sister, Yachi and her mate Kiyoko was in a week after her arrival so she coulndt be staying too long.. 

Her reason for coming, with such little time to prepare was confusing and it only gave Akashi more to think about. Bokuto was a ball of jitters but for a different reason than Akaashi was, he was excited and overwhelmingly happy to see from his mother. 

Akaashi on the other hand had been a ball of absolute anxiety since the letter came. What was she like, sure Bokuto told stories but he would never speak ill of her, and she could always just be like that with her kids. And yeah he’s heard she's very kind and generous but he also knows she has an unforgiving glare and can be wicked when provoked. 

He doesn't know what to expect from this woman who could say he's definitely not enough for her son and take him back to their kingdom, maybe start a war… She coul;d hate him and forbid their union, she may be kind now but what if that all changes. Deception is something that is real and should be feared. 

There were a lot of what if’s scrambling around in the omega’s brain. Bokuto looked concerned for him as of late, he could probably feel the nerves and tension coming off of him in waves. The alpha tried his best to reassure him, and cuddled him a lot more which did help but it was a temporary fix. Once Bokuto went to spend half his day with his father, the content feeling of safety and the familiar static feeling left with him. 

He knew he was overthinking but it was something he couldn't really control, he just kept going into a spiral. 

It wasn’t until they were in the throne room, Bokuto at his side and his father on the other, waiting for her to walk in. Akaashi felt like he was going to pass out from the way his heart was beating, his hands were sweating and he didn't know what to do with them. 

His entire life he had been told that first impressions were all anyone would remember, and that if you had a bad first impression then that's all they would see you as. 

He's seen pictures of her, he knows what to expect when she walks in, but what he doesn't expect is the painting did her no justice. It was a beautiful piece of art for the Karasuno family but doesn't get her quite right. 

He wasn't expecting to basically tower over the women, not saying she was short, she was about 5’6 and was of average height but Akaashi himself was about 5’11 and Bokuto was 6’1. She had black silky smooth hair that draped down her back until it reached the hem of her pants. Which she so stunningly wore a black slacks and fit her well enough to show figure but look entirely business related and a white shirt that was flowy but was tucked in and a matching black blazer to go with the pants. He looked like she meant business and had the power to have nations crumble. 

She looked bored or unamused when walking in but the second she saw Bokuto her face lit up, “Koutarou!! Son, it's been too long!” she met him half way into the hug and it was quite cute to see but he also felt like he was intruding just a bit. His father looked the same but he kept up his business smile. The im-being-civil-and-polite face he held when there was anything King like happening. 

“Mom! How's it been? How about Yachi? And her mate? God I really miss them, and dad is his knee doing ok?” 

“I'm good! Your sister is fine so is her mate, stressed but doing fine, his knees bothering him but it shouldn't be such a problem since he will be retiring in a week or so” the Queen laughs and pulls away from his son to kiss his cheek. 

“oh, oh, mom, come here!” suddenly brought to the reality that is not just there he looks over his shoulder and drags his mom over to the other two. 

“Mom, this is Akaashi” he had the biggest smile on his face as he introduced them. He looked ever so proud to be saying and having them meet. 

“Oh, and this is his father, the King of Fukurodani”

“It's a pleasure to meet you” 

“The pleasure is mine I don't think we've ever been able to meet properly, but your wife was such a joy when we got to talk” the woman had a sad smile. 

“That she was, thank you. She always spoke of you as one of her good friends” 

The air felt different when Akaashi’s mother was brought up, any time she was mentioned he felt his heart pang just a little. It was like itching at a closed wound. He and his mother were close and he thought about her every day and even though he learned not to cry at the mention of her didn't mean he didn't want to. Of course she knew Bokuto’s mother, she was friends with almost all the Queens and their Kings on this side of the world. 

“Well, I have some things to attend to but of you have any business we need to speak of them you're welcome to come to the study and we can talk, other wise Akaashi or even Bokuto can help you,” The king bid his farewell

They watched him and they kept in silence for a few moments before Bokuto launched back in conversation with his mother, explaining what's been happening the past few months and asking the same from her.

“Me and Akaashi have trained together with some of the other guards, they're all so fun, little guy named Hinata, I can't wait for him to be able to be a full time guard! Even though he's an omega he's real potential, them him and his mate.. Wait Akaashi, are they mates yet?” 

“Uh i don't believe so no, but i think Kageyama did offer courtship just last week” 

“So future mates! Well they push each other and to work harder and improve, I wouldn't be surprised if they climb the ranks simply just to be each other. Me and Akaashi train together too! He's really good at archery and throwing knives, more of the stealthy stuff, not so much with things that need raw power, like the sword training. I think you and him would have a lot in common, not just the training” 

“That sounds quite fun, i would love to see both of your skills” she smiled at her son and then at Akaashi, though it looked more like a mischievous smirk when aimed at Akaashi. He smiled weakly back at her. 

“You could train with us in the morning tomorrow, we should show you around the castle though!” 

“Bokuto, don't you think we should let her rest, the journey from Karasuno to Furkurodani is quite long, depending on how long she is staying we can gives tours later,” He tugged at Bokuto sleeve, making him attention and not get to ahead of himself. It was endearing to see him get all hyper and excited over a simple family visit, it made Akaashi wonder how much he was missing his homeland and his family. 

It was something he would worry about later. But the problem at hand came in a 5’6 female version of Koutarou. 

Who was basically ignoring him…  
“Yes it's lovely catching up with you my son but I would like to rest til dinner, tour tomorrow?” 

“Right, Akaashi’s right. We can show you to your room, which one is it again?” 

“It’s in the west wing, by yours...”

“by….mine…??” He looked really confused and cocked his head to the side and bit his lip in concentration, Akaashi could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. And that's what made Akaashi think back, Bokuto has been in the castle for almost three months and only maybe two weeks of that was him in the guest room. And even then he only was in there to sleep, most of the days were spent with Akaashi or adventuring the castle. 

“Oh right.. I'll lead the way. Please follow me, Ma’am” 

“Oh so polite” she said and it made the omega bite his tongue literally and metaphorically. He has heard that phrase a thousand times now. It's something he has heard in meetings and when visiting the kingdom come or his is on business trips. He is overly polite and it’s not a compliment like some others think it is. 

Every omega will tell you it's rude and said in the right tone it's degrading. Back one hundred and fifty years ago before omegas had rights, omegas were everything but treated like human beings. And one thing that was expected of every single omega was to me polite and gentle and to never raise your voice. Hell, most of the time omega’s were barely able to speak so when you did speak it was to be so polite and tender. 

Since then omegas are still to be polite but now it's been a raised bar. Everyone is supposed to be polite. The phrase died out soon because of the high standards and politeness and kindness to everyone is now normalized, its weird to tell someone they are being considerate when everyone is. It's a reserved phrase now. For those who want to basically tell omegas that they remember their place. 

Akaashi said nothing to that, this was Koutarou’s mother and he would not be rude to her. He wanted to marry her son not start a war. 

So he let his stoic demeanor return and he led the way in silence while the two Bokuto’s chatted behind him. It didn't bother him, if he could catch up with his mother he would probably wouldn’t really focus on anything else. 

“Your room that you will be staying in is this one. If you need anything there are bells to the staff or you could tell Koutarou or myself” 

“That’s fantastic” and she opened the door and the boys watched as she set her suitcase down by the bed.   
“There will be a maid that will come and retrieve you for dinner, should be in a couple hours.” 

“Perfect, i'm going to take a nap. I will see you boys at dinner. Koutarou we have so much more to speak of later on.”

“And we will, you rest up and he can talk over the food. Fukurodani has entrees I didn't even know existed. Akaashi wanted the rice one we had at the festival?” 

“Onigiri” 

“Oh right! That's Akaashi’s favorite! Oh Akaashi I should show you Yakiniku, its sooo good” 

“Yes we should try that soon” 

“It's a karasuno specialty”

“Come Bokuto, we need to let your mother rest and we have things to do” Akaashi didn't want to stand in front of a woman he knew none of. And he was thinking about the fact that she didn't say thank you. At all. 

“Ok Akaashi!! Bye mom!”

He should have known it was going to be like this. Because it's not at meetings, it at his own dinner table. 

Dinner has been going on for the past forty five minutes and since the second they have all sat down, the omgean prince has been left out of the conversation at every turn. And it's not just the Bokuto’s who are ignoring him now. His own father is more engrossed into their conversation. 

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers under the table. Pulling at the joints and re-cracking already cracked knuckles. The woud ache later from being tugged at and moved in uncommon ways but that wasn't his biggest worry at hand. 

Didn't Koutarou tell him that Oomgea were treated better than they were even here? Yet the woman in front of him is acting like knows nothing of the sort. Maybe it's just directed at Akaashi because of his status, or because he is with her son? 

But that also doesn't make that much sense to him. His mother would have graced Koutarou with open arms and acted like his mother the moment he said they were in fact dating. It made him miss his mother and contemplate why Bokuoto’s was acting like this. 

Over thinking wasn’t going to get him anywhere but he couldn't help it. 

“I think it would be grand if me and Akaasi could have tea together tomorrow, since I am only staying a few more days.” 

Eyes turned to him, it would be more than rude to decline but he didn't want to go spend a whole two maybe three hours with a women that wants nothing to do with him. 

“In the garden around noon is the perfect time.” 

“I'm glad, can't wait.” 

And that was it. It went back to how it had been. What was the point of that? To see if he would in fact go. Maybe she wanted to pressure him into going. If a maid sent or he could decline pleasantly and not face her, at the dinner table with all eyes on him him he must accept. 

“The main reason for my arrival is because I didn't think an invitation was good enough. Son your little sister is becoming a queen along with her mate. You must come home at least for the time being. There will be a lot happening and you know you are her biggest support system.”

“I would love to! You know I wouldn't miss her coronation for the world.” the excitement on his face and the brightest smile and suddenly it dropped. He turned to Akaashi, “you’ll come right?”

“I wasn't exactly invited, and I really would hate to intrude.”

“Aggaashiiiii that's nonsense! If i'm invited then your automatically invited to”

“Koutarou i dont think thats how that works-”

“Mother do tell him he is invited, he will be family soon anyways”

The fact that Bokuto basically just said he was marrying Akaashi and the way he said it like it was a fact and so boldly. He was proud to say it. And there was no hint of hesitation in his words. They were a fact to him. Just like they were a fact to Akaashi. But Akaashi would never have dreamed of saying it like that. 

“Well this is the first i've heard of that. But yes Koutarou, Akaashi is invited.” 

“Mom, haven't I told you? I've been courting Akaashi”

“Is that so”

“Very. you would not believe how different their courting customs are here. But they are fun! And really interesting, Akaashi knows alot about the culture and others too, Akaashi tell her about the one where they do the thing..”

“In the Aobajousai kingdom they offer marriage before dating. And you can expect and spend your “dating” in engagement, or say no”

“That's very interesting”

“Mmhmm, Akaashi knows a lot of things like that”

“Well about the corinantion, we should leave on Friday, there are a lot of preparations and i'm sure you would love to spend xome ime calmimgndown your sister.”

And that's how the rest of the night went. 

Waking up with Koutarou’s arms around him was definitely the highlight and best way to start a day. The alpha was a cuddler and though he would never admit it Akaashi was too. 

He was happy to lay there for the rest of the day and waste away. But duty calls. And today “Princely duty” as Suga would call them, is a meeting, or tea session with Koutarou mother. 

He was not really looking forward to it but he must attend. He had already accepted. 

Bokuto had apologized for her behavior last night as they were falling asleep. He said she wasn't always like this, but she was just suspicious and not telling her they were courting could have been seen as going behind her back. 

Akaashi understood that. He would have thought Bkouto would have told his family of their courtship. But was it really an excuse that Akaashi liked that? It's something he's used to so it should bother him as much as it does. Maybe because it's his court mates mother. 

“Aggaaashiiii do you have to gooo?” Koutarou groaned sleepily into Akaashi;s neck and his breath tickled the sensitive area. 

“I don't want your mother to hate me more than she already does.”

“She doesn't hate you. ”

“”Uh huh. Sure.” 

“Nooooooooo”

“No what?” 

“Keijiiii” 

“Yes Koutarou”

“I love the way you say my name.” 

“And every time you say mine i think my heart stops.” Koutarou grip on the omega tightness and he nuzzles his nose into his hair and presses the other closer to his chest.   
Yes Keiji could die happy right here. He turned over and got comfortable once again. Clenching a fist full of Bokuto’s sleeping shirt and taking in a deep breath. The scent of the forest floor was immaculate. Maybe sleeping in was ok. Just for today. 

“Should we wake them?” 

“Uh yeah, he has tea in an hour.”

“But they look so peaceful”

“Bokuto-san is drooling”

“He looks content holding Akaashi though. It's cute.”

Two voices went back and forth on whether waking them up was actually necessary. It was until a third voice came in. 

“why is Akaashi not awake and acting like we woke him from the dead?” 

“Suga! Look at this! There so cute” 

“Aww adorable, but akaashi does have to be somewhere” 

“I'm not waking him up,” 

“Neither am I”

“God, I have to do everything. Ok stand by the door”

There was shuffling and muffled giggles. Akaashi just wanted to stay in the warmth and the smell of comfort. 

“Akaashi. Sweetheart. Don’t make me get the cold river water” 

Akaashi groaned and without opening his eyes turned to face Suga. “You wouldn’t” 

“I’ve done it before.” 

The omega prince blinked his eyes open slowly. He was already dreading the decision to accept instead of faking illness. And although he was dreading it he didn’t want to stay in bed. Cold river water would leave him shivering for the next week. 

Once he was sitting up and had been able to detangler himself from his courtmate suga began to order the other around. 

“ now that he’s up we’re not having much time. Hinata get an outfit ready and set together. Yamaguchi please start a bath. I’ll get breakfast.”

They all gave a nod and Hinata gave Suga a salute and ran off. Akaashi still had sleep in his eyes as he was being led to the washroom and by the time his three favorite omegas were done he looked ready to lead and take over. 

Hinata had decent fashion sense and with Yamaguchi at his tail making sure it matched. By the time it reached suga there were only slight changes. He was ready to go meet his soon to be Mother-in-law. 

He looked outside and it was sunny and he knew it would feel nice to have the sun's warmth on his skin. He would try and make the best of this and try not to overthink himself throughout this day. By the time he was about to head out and meet the queen of Karasuno in the Gardens Bokuto was just rising out of bed. 

“I promise if she doesn’t dislike you.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s wants to tell me I can’t marry you and doesn’t want anyone around when she speaks of her disapproval” 

“She couldn’t stop me from marrying you even if she wanted to. She couldn’t stop me from marrying you even if she wanted to. no one could.” 

It was reassuring to know that but didn’t help his anxiety. Having her disapproval or approval can change everything. 

“Thank you” Akaashi reached out for Bokuto’s hand and he took it in his hand. While bokuto's other hand went to cup his cheek and rub soothingly over it. 

“If she truly does cause trouble, let me know and I’ll handle it.” 

Akaashi smiled and took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed it gingerly. “I don't deserve you” 

“You deserve the world, don't think any less.” 

Hinata, Suga and of course Yamaguchi ushered out of the room and knowingly against his will. He grumbled and frowned as they walked down the castle hallways. 

“Quite complaining Akaashi, you don't want to leave your mother-in-law and bad impressions,” Suga bumped their elbows and just linked the two of them with their ellowbs. It's a simple gesture of loyalty and support. 

“Yeah well it seems to me like she already has a distaste for me” Akaashi sighed. 

“ She is a royal Beta. Maybe Bokuto was exgastering the equality in his home land..” 

“Are you calling my courtmate a liar, Koushi?” 

“You know that is not what I meant. You don't act like you don't know when Bokuto-san gets excited he gets dramatic and can blow things a bit out of proportion” The other omega tried to lower his voice and bring it to a soothing tone. It was not the time to be upsetting the other. 

“Not something like this, Koutaro says she needs time to warm up but it's hard to understand, it seems like she didn't like me the moment she stepped into the castle.”

“Now, now don't be over using your head, get it on straight. Just get to know her and try to understand it for another perspective. Today is not a day to be overthinking, you're supposed to drink tea in the garden and get to know this woman. If you do plan on marrying Bokuto then this woman it's also part of that deal.”

“Her and Bokuto do seem very close..”

“Again make friends. Not enemies”

“She's already made one out of me”

“You're overthinking again. She has not. She doesn't know you.”

“Ok.. Ok. i'll try and calm down, tea, in the sun and in the gardens, get to know her. She’ll know me. All is.. well ” Akaashi mumbled to himself taking in breaths. 

“Thats right now. We’ll be there in a moment, are you ready?” 

“Thank you. Thank you suga i'm sorry for snapping at you i didn't-”

“Always Akaashi, i understand. You don't have to apologize.”

Akaashi didn't even realize they were this close to the gardens. To be caught up in the beginnings of a panic attack and as always Suga was there to bring him to earth. He really didn't deserve the people in his life that he had. But he did love them more than anything. He was ready now. 

“Im ok now” 

“Then let us walk you out” 

Hinata walked in front of them and got the doors, opening them and Akaashi saw the table set up and a woman he knows is Bokuto’s mom. She was in a beautiful sundress that went to her feet and heels that clicked against the concrete as she walked. The pale blue complemented the white tablecloth. She looked like grace. She rose to meet him and Akaashi watched as Suga, Yamaguchi and Hinata bowed and ushered themselves back into the castle. How he longed to go and spend the day with them instead of a woman he coil swear disliked him more than the nobles he met with once or twice a week. 

They sat together, her eyes never leaving his. She watches him with the eyes of a hawk, watching his every movement and his breath. Maybe she knew he had just been on the verge of an anxiety attack and wanted to see if he was ok.. Or see if he could handle any more pressure. Who knew. 

“Well Prince Akaashi, let's have a chat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this book needed some extra ✨D r a m a✨
> 
> and I wanted to bring back a lot of the character we haven't seen in a minute so. yay. we see more of them in the upcoming chapters too. 
> 
> also I love your comments they give me life and make me want to write for you guys. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and you can come yell at me on twitter @heapllieos


	17. All Sorts of Panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning that this chapter gets sad and goes into some detail about Akaashi's mother but it gets happy again 
> 
> the whip lash from sass to sad is very quick and then gets happy might I add

So maybe suggesting that they meet in the garden was a bad idea on Akaashi’s part. It wasn’t very public, maybe he should’ve suggested a walk around the city or faked an illness and avoided this ‘Tea Time’. Bokuto’s mom and him have been sitting for the past five minutes and no one has said anything other than the weird awkward glances and stubborn eyes that have never left him since he sat down. 

Akaashi is prepared to sit in the silence for as long as it takes. He wasn’t about to be the first to say anything. He has done nothing wrong and there has been no disrespect on his part. So he’ll either wait for an accusation or an apology of some sort, he doesn’t really know what he’s waiting for but he can wait until the sunsets. 

The waiting game stopped at 15 minutes after Akaashi had sat down. 

“You’re dating my son”

“We’ve been courting yes”

“Mm”

“Does that bother you?”

“I knew your mother before she died” She changed the subject, The woman that sat across from him refused to look him in the eyes and changed her glare to a patch of blue flowers next to the water fountain. Akaashi other hand dropped his keys to his tea cup. 

“Why bring her up now she has nothing to do with the current situation” 

“she has everything to do with the current situation, you were only just beginning to walk when I had first met you, I know you don’t remember me so I won’t bother asking. Me and your mother were really good friends. It broke my heart to know that she left you at such a young age even though I had only met you once or twice.” Her gaze softened as she kept talking. From a glared to down cast eyes and the look of sorrow lingered in her eyes. 

“she told me she couldn’t wait to see you grow up because she dreamt that you would grow and will get married have kids that run around the castle, she thought you would have three, because I had an alpha son and she and I thought it was only right in our minds that we dreamt of you two having play dates, growing up... getting married”

“You’re telling me this, why? My mother and your fantasy’s have nothing to do with the current situation. You’re telling me that you dreamt of me and Bokuto and getting married but that’s what we’re doing now with no help from you. Yet you stand in front of me and for the past 24 hours have treated me as if I was nothing nothing” 

“I know I had no right to treat you like that. And I won’t excuse what I have done. It was rude and unbecoming of me. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but would you believe me if I said I was in shock. I haven’t seen you in 19 years, you've grown up just like your mother always wanted and I both our dreams are coming true.” 

“So you were in shock that your grand excuse”

“Watch your tongue. I am still a queen and I am still Bokuto’s mother.”

“That is borderline nothing to me. What were you in Shock of. That we didn’t need your hand in getting together. You don’t even know me, don't claim to know my mother and then me.” 

“Are you saying that you don’t believe me” 

“I’m saying your excuses are invalid, I have been treated as if I am nothing in my own home, in my own palace, in my own castle where I reign as prince. And you Walts in from a completely different kingdom with no respect. I’m tired of everyone’s disrespect just because of my secondary gender. You cannot claim to be in shock but act as if nothing has happened when you look at your son. He has changed in the past three months from wanting nothing to do with the throne to wanting everything. 

“I do suspect that you had something to do with that”

“I took no part in his decision, all I told him was if we were to court and then to be married he would have to accept the throne or at least just the title of king. I didn’t ask him to do this, he chose me and all the consequences that came with me.” 

They stared at each other in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. But the vicious glare in the queen's eyes in the locked jaw and deadly gaze in Akashi eyes speak all they have to say. 

What if I forbid you from marrying my son?” The Queen spoke first, voice flat and curious. 

“Those words mean nothing to me, or your son. I am an over-thinker as some say, before I came here I thought of every outcome and possibility, and you telling me that was one of them. Bokuto has told me and reassured me no matter what you say, no matter what you do he will stay by my side and love me for the rest of my life.”

The queen sighed and they both fell back against the chair. Maybe it was better that they weren’t in public after all. this conversation was not meant for the ears of others anyways. Although he would not be surprised if Yamaguchi knew somehow and was whispering the gossip all around the castle. 

“Fine then. Let’s talk. Really talk. Explain to me what “disrespectful“ has been happening in these parts of the world, in this castle” All malence left her voice, she seemed more impressed with what Akaashi has thrown at her and she has given up or maybe she got what she was looking for. She looked more curious than she did annoyed. 

“I don’t want to talk about that right now, we do have all afternoon.” 

“Then what do you want to talk about?”

“You, and my mother. You say you were close but I didn't see you at her funeral, I don't remember meeting you or her speaking of you, I don't remember you the years leading up to her death. Yet you speak very fondly of her.” 

“We were close in our youth, we both became royalty around the same time and we clung to each other and the normality that we held when we could sit together without people's eyes. But as we got used to the prying eyes and got sued to the fast pace of the new everyday life, we stopped needing normality because this was the new normal. Now that doesnt mean we forgot each other, the stack of letters I have from her are proof.” 

“I got my last letter from her three dasy before she died. The last time I had seen her in person was years before that. My husband was on a business trip and when he said he was headed to Fukurdani I had to go and see her. I'm getting ahead of myself..” The beta blinked away the tears that didn't get the chance to fall. 

“You were ten, and at school when I visited, though she did brag and showed me as many pictures as she could. I did the same proving my Alpha son would be a great ruler and she proved her Omega would as well. We talked and bantered while our husbands discussed trades and routes, she was healthy and alive when we talked. I got letters once a month, maybe two if something excited happened.. I wasn’t prepared for the last letter I got to tell me she had been hiding something from me and that I might be the last letter I got, She opened up about everything she hid from me. For the psat year she told me about you taking more interest in ruling the kingdom by yourself and not needing an alpha, how you were turning 16 in months and she couldn't wait for the day. She was so proud of you. In the letter she told me about her cancer. Pseudomyxoma peritonei is what they called it. Pseudomyxoma peritonei is a very rare type of cancer that usually begins in your appendix as a small growth, called a polyp. It's such a rare cancer the doctors didn't even consider it until it was stage 4 and she was bedridden. When I was told her was.. Gone.. it had already been days and I couldn't get myself out of bed to travel and say goodbye. I couldn’t think of seeing you and your father and what you were going through. So I didn’t” 

The tears stung Akaashi’s cheeks as they fell silently from his eyes and the queen was no better, taking a napkin and wiping them away. He knew most of the story but in more detail. He remembered his mother struggling to write a letter and crying while she wrote it. Sending it to the maid and telling her where to send it. Although he didn't know who it was to. 

“She spoke of a friend who she trusted with her life and said that I would meet her one day. I guess she was right, I met her. I met you. Though I do think she would have thought it would have been different.” 

“Maybe”

What an interesting day. Really this wasn’t what he was expecting when he pried himself out of Bokuto’s arms and got ready for the day. 

First it was to have a grand old afternoon tea time with The Queen of Karasuno and also Koutaro’s mother, and how the afternoon went. The conversation went very differently than what akaashi had thought it would have gone. One he was not expecting his mother to be the main topic of discussion. Maybe more about Koutarou or their courting and how she disapproved. There were many ways that the afternoon could have gone. Crying with the taste of jasmine tea on his lips was not the way he thought it was supposed to go. 

Coming back to an empty room was all but expected but not what the omega was hoping for. Bokuto was probably off training hinata and kageyama, or maybe making a mess with Kuroo. But there are opening bags filled with clothes. It was Wednesday and that meant in two days they would be traveling to Karasuno. Bokuto’s homeland. 

Koutraou must have been excited if he was going to start this soon. Maybe he was thinking ahead since there were some of Akaashi’s clothes in the open suitcases as well. It brought a smile to the Omega’s face. 

The days passed without much incident. Bokuto’s mother is more willing to talk yet she keeps a distance. Akaashi tried not to think about it too much. It was friday morning and the bags had been packed and were all by the door. Suga and Yamaguchi were companying them on this trip. Since hinata wanted to stay to keep training with kageyama. Suga and Yamaguchi had no problem with going and had no problems with who was going. 

Dachi and Tsukishima would be making the trip with Bokuto as they came together and they will leave together. Daichi is the head guard in Karasuno and Tsukishima is the royal adviser making sure anything Bokuto does isn't too brash and impulsive when it comes to bigger decisions. Suga and Daichi have been dancing circles around each other and Tsukishima hasn't been seen without Yamaguchi near or by his side since they met. Lev and yaku were also coming back, the yelling has been amusing to watch as Lev is kicked to the floor for the fourth time this morning. But the admiration that is embedded deep into the tallers eyes shoes that he doesn't mind. 

They would travel with the three carriages, Bokuto and his mother, daichi and Tsukishima in one. Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku and Lev in another while Akaashi, Suga and Yamaguchi in the last. Although it could be changing during the journey, considering Kuroo and Yaku are bickering about chemistry compounds and yelling what the other lacks. And how that makes them stupid. 

He was glad to not be stuck with a future in law and to be with his friends, though it would have been nice to be stuck with Koutarou. 

“Lets go Akaashi, we have to make it before all hell breaks loose.” Suga throws an arm over his shoulder, leading him towards the carriage. 

“Can I say bye to Bokuto?” 

“It's not like you won't see him at all.” Suga snickered but let him go. Akaashi playfully glared at him but walked past towards Bokuto who was putting some of their luggage in the back section. 

“Koutarou” Akaashi spoke lightly. He knew the others were close and didn't want them budding into their business. The response was immediate and Akaashi was scared that he would drop the suitcase, He looked up with a bright smile and eyes that lit up like he just saw his world. Maybe that was what he saw. 

“Keiji” Koutarou spoke his name in a soft and caring voice, like he was scared to break the atmosphere. Keiji smiled and took the two steps forward and leaned into his court mates welcoming arms. Koutarou nuzzled his nose into the tuff of untamed hair and Keiji wrapped his arms around his neck. 

They stood in there without a care, simply enjoying eachother’s scent, and presence. Suga was right it wasn’t like they wouldn’t see each other at all during the two day journey but it would be long hours and honestly Keiji hasn't gone more than 4 hours without Bokuto in almost three months. He would be close but not entirely close enough for Keiji’s liking. Maybe on one of their breaks he can get Suga or Yamaguchi to swap with Koutarou… 

“Keiji I lo-” 

“Let go Love birds! If we don't leave now we won't get there till the corinantion!” Kuroo yelled from the inside of a carriage. Bokuto groaned and threw his head back. 

“Fine fine!” He yelled back although he didn't release Akaashi and neither did Akaashi. 

“What were you going to say?” 

“It can wait. I’ll see you soon alright”

They slowly unraveled themselves from each other's embrace. The omega already felt his skin cool from the heat of the Alpha. How was he supposed to do this? Was it even healthy to be this attached to someone to this kind of extent? 

Well, the answer didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything. 

They boarded their different carriages and Akaashi gave a small smile and a wave. Bokutop returned it to a more grander extent and Akaashi gigiled at his antics. 

He waved goodbye to his father and he gave a nod and a smile. He looked back at Suga and Yamaguchi. 

It wasn't long before they took off and Yamaguchi grinned as he looked over to Akaashi.   
“So how’s you and Bokuto-san?” 

“Hmm, how is Tsukishima doing?” 

“Oh yes yamaguchi do tell” Suga wiggled his eyebrows

“Uh well He’s really sarcastic and it's funny cause he means it, it's kinda rude but I think it's cute. And he has this obsession with dinosaurs. He told me not to tell anyone but he has the cute dinosaur onesie, he looks like a tall stegosaurus and it’s hilarious. Oh and he loves something called strawberry shortcake, apparently it's a famous dessert in Karasuno. I wonder if we could try it?” 

“Maybe, you know all this and yet you're not courting?” Akaashi raised a brow. 

“Well no, he hasn't asked and i…”

“Are you scared?”   
“Well not scared of him but i'm a little scared of what he could say...He could refuse the offer. ” 

“I highly doubt that.”

“Well it's also the Beta or Alpha who traditionally makes a courtship offer.” 

“Does he know you want a courtship?” Suga buds in 

“I don't really know how to make it more obvious” Yamaguchi rubs the back of his neck and a faint dusty pink lingers on his cheeks and the tip of his ears. “Well anyways, i'm not the only one with a potential mate. Suga what's up with the head guard. Daichi-san was it?” 

They turned their attention to Suga, one thing that Yamaguchi was good at was avoiding attention and distracting others from himself. Something his anxiety made him an expert at. 

“Daichi and I are… thriving, he and I have spoken about a courtship multiple times and i think he’ll make an offer while we're in Karasuno. So he has to make an offer on their terms. The whole hand made gift and speech.” Suga bite his bottom lip trying to stop the wide smile from spreading across his face. It was obvious that the two of them were deep. 

“And you two tell me I'm obvious.” Akaashi playfully tsk and chuckled. It felt like eternity ago that they had been like this. The last time Suga had a crush was when they were 15 and Yamaguchi never did speak of his crushes but he had a few. 

They all spent the next few hours talking about whatever they could. It was like they had never lost a moment in time but this moment was frozen. They didn't even realize that it was sunset until the carriage stopped for a break and a coachman came over and open the door are smiled at the three omega laughing so hard Suga was red in the face and Yamaguchi was hugging his side and Akaashi was borderline hyperventilating from laughing so hard. 

“If you would like to stretch your legs we are stopping here for an hour.” 

“Than-thank you, we will be, pfff, out in a-a moment.” Akaashi waved at him politely. 

“Sounds like a party, why wasn't I invited?” Daichi popped into the view as the coachman was about to shut the door. 

“Omega’s only sorry” Suga grinned 

“Omega only huh? You hear that Bo!” Daichi called over his shoulder

They could all hear Bokuto yelling back something and soon enough he elbowed Daichi over to move. “Whats up?” 

“Omega only things” Daichi mocked in air quotes 

“But I wanna talk to Akaashi” He whined, turning his gaze to the omega. 

“Bokuto I would advise you not to piss them off, one of these omegas has a sharp and nasty tongue” Tsukishima fixed his glasses and didn't even look up until they sat perfect on the bridge of his nose. Yamaguchi's ears turned pink at that. Akaashi looked at him and raised a brow, so tsukishima knew of yamaguchi’s gossiping habits? This was interesting. 

“Speak for yourself, I've never met a beta as brazen as you. You talk to bokuto like you're the prince.” Daichi laughed 

“I’m his adviser not his babysitter. Although he could use one” 

“What Tsuki-dude I do not!” Bokuto yelled at the other 

Yamaguchi was already snickering and was the first of the three Omega’s to get up and as he went over to Tsukishima “Good one Tsuki” The olived haired male looked back to his friends and smiled over his shoulder as he walked with the Beta away from the others. 

“Well i guess that's my cue as well, Daichi help me out?” Suag fixed his pants and as he stood up took the hand of the Head Guard as he got out of the carriage. Suga was the picture of elegance. He didn't need the help but it was a cute jester. 

And once Bokuto and Akaashi were alone Bokuto climbed into the carriage and sat next to Akaashi. Immediately Akaashi snuggled up to Bokuto’s warmth and took a breath of his favorite scent.   
“Looked like you were having fun” 

“Yeah, i don't even remember what we were laughing about but its nice, to have time with them again” 

“Am i keeping you to myself too much?”

“No, it’s just life. They have theirs and I am living mine. Even though we all live in the same place I don't really see Suga unless he's watching morning training and the same with Hinata. Yamaguchi is harder to find. But I am happy for them. They found their person, I've never seen yamaguchi blush at just the mention of someone's name like that and Suga has high standards, nobody's ever met them before. I'm glad Daichi seems to have”

“Destiny” 

“Fate” 

“Whatever you call it, it brought us together and therefore brought everyone else. I think that's pretty neat” Bokuto chuckled. 

“yeah it is” 

The next two days were like that. Although it was more a musical chairs, Bokuto stayed in Akaashi’s carriage the rest of the time and at one point Tsuki and Yamaguchi got stuck with Kuroo and Kenma. You can guess how that went. 

Suga and Dachi ended up with the Queen and let's just say he was very sketchy about Suga. Akaashi now knows she wasn't just rude to Akaashi cause it was Akaashi. She is just rude to new people in general. They made sure Yamaguchi stayed away from her carriage. Yamaguchi might have a breakdown if she's rude and shows major distaste to him and with how protective Tsuki already seems to be would make things worse, and Suga being a mother hen and already not fond of the Queen would make things for worse to just horrid. They all played hop potato and changed carriages every time they stopped for a break. It wasn't Sunday near sunset that the Castle and the walls of Karasuno came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop the tension. This chapter sheds some light on Akaashi's mother and the question that still remains.   
> Will Bokuto's mom and Akaashi get along? 
> 
> Ya'll can yell at me on twitter @heaplieos


	18. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the summary of this chapter is that I cried a little while writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like heavily inspired by the song 'Rewrite the Stars"  
> I saw I Bokuaka tik tok and it used this sound and I got inspired. 
> 
> fait warning that this chapter mention abortion, no body has one but it mentions it! 
> 
> fair warning this is going to be a LOOOONG ass chapter. so much happened I hope you enjoy;

Meeting the rest of the Bokuto royal family was such an...experience. Not a bad one per say, it's easy to see why Koutarou is the way he is when you look at the family all together. Yachi is a little intimidated by everything but her mate and her older brother. And Akaashi had a hunch that she was even scared of her mate when they first met. 

He grew up protecting his little sister, he was the obvious type A person protecting his type B little sister. She ran to Koutarou and He caught her laughing. It was very heartwarming to watch and Akaashi would have enjoyed watching the reunion a little more if he didnt feel the eyes of Bokuto’s mother. 

Why she still didn't like him was a question left unanswered from their little tea time. Maybe it was the disrespect, or the fact that Bokuto and Akaash could care less about what her input is, but whatever it was it made Akaashi a little more on edge. 

Once Koutraou set Yachi on the ground he drifted a little closer to them. His courtmate was still laughing when he spotted Akaashi “Akaashi! Meet my sister! Yachi this is my courtmate Akaashi!” 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Should I say Queen Yachi or should I wait?” A small smile played his lips, he was nervous but he was here to make a good impression as well as meet Bokuto’s family. 

“Ah, Y-yachi is um fine Akaashi s-san” She bite her lip.  
“I hope you're not scaring my daughter?” their mom came threw the entrance door

“Just introducing myself” 

“Mom it's fine, where's Kiyoko?”

“Right here” A woman with silk black hair that fell like a waterfall down her back. Her glasses were clean unlike Akaashi’s reading ones that had Bokuto’s fingerprints all over them. She had a beauty mark next to her lower lip, she had a guard expression but it had cracked when she stood next to Yachi. 

“Hello again Koutarou, I hope your travels went smoothly.” 

“Ahhh Hey hey hey Kiyoko, It was fine I got to sit next to Akaashi for most of it. Oh yeah Kiyoko this is my courtmate Akaashi,” 

“Courtmate? You never said you were in a courtship with anyone, You actually haven't written in a few months'' 

“That's what I said when I arrived,” Bokutos mom added. 

“Well I got really caught up with training Hinata and Kageyama and I really just wanted to spend time with Akaashi and Kuroo and his mate you know kenma? Yeah they were there and you know how often I get to see them now that they are King and Queen of Nekoma.” Koutarou rambled on as everyone expected a good reason for his lack of communication. It was Obvious that this was a close knit family and for him to suddenly disappear, Akashi could understand their questions and concerns. Akaashi told him to write and he always said he would, maybe he should have been more on him about it.. 

“Hmmm, Well it's a pleasure to meet you Akaashi san.” 

“And to you as well. It's a pleasure to meet Bokuto sans family and his homeland. I've never been to Karasuno before.” 

“AgggAaasHiii. I've told you before you don’t have to say san, this is my family. Everyone here calls me Koutraou. You can too.” 

“I just wanted to be polite, Koutarou” The omega added a little emphasis to his name. But Bokuto just laughed and threw his arm around Akaashi's shoulders. He didn't realize how tense he was until he felt Bokuto’s relaxing touch. 

“Well we do hope to catch up and talk later at dinner” Bokuto’s mother said “Yachi have you decided what will be the main color for the corrinidation?” She turned her attention to her daughter and the girls talked as they walked out of the main room, Leaving the boys to their own devices. 

“Well that wasn't so bad! Huh Keiji?” Bokuto sighed but smiled at Akaashi 

“Your sister and her mate are cute, I still think your mother dislikes me.” 

“Nonsense, I told you she’ll warm up to you. Come on i’ll show you around!” 

And they took off, Bokuto led Akaashi through the unfamiliar halls and showed him every room that he could think of and when the sun had begun to set Bokuto showed him his own room. 

“This one's mine! Easy to remember cause its across the hall form Yachi and Kiyoko”

Akkashi didn’t say much though, his feet were killing him from walking the length of the castle and trying to keep up with his courtmate. Though his smile was enough to keep him going so he followed. He was sore from the traveling and a nap sounded like the greatest treasure in the world. 

But it wasn't that easy. It never was. 

The knock on the door was a maid explaining that dinner would be soon and we should get ready. A nap would just have to wait. 

By the time he was sitting at the diner table he was wondering if this was how Bokuto felt, sure he didn’t have any sibling that he would have to also impress but the stress of pressure and anxiety of being perfect fell heavily on his shoulders. 

“So there's a couple of guests at this table, would you like to introduce yourselves?” The king that sat at the head of the table looked at Akaashi, Suga and Yamaguchi, Akaashi sat next top Bokuto and across from Bokuto was Kenma and Kuroo. Next to Kuroo was Tsukishima and who had Yamaguchi at his side. Suga was sitting to the left of Akaashi and Daichi was at the end. 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, Prince of Fukurodani, This is Sugawara Koshi and Yamaguchi Tadashi, they are my handmaidens.” Akaashi introduced them and had a polite smile even though his eyes were tired. 

The King “hmm”ed and nodded. Other conversations broke up amongst the others that sat in the dining hall. But the King’s attention stayed on Akaashi and Bokuto. 

“And Akaashi-san you're an omega correct?” 

“Yes I am” 

If Akaashi was a little more aware he would have questioned why that was relevant but he focused on calming his anxiety and keeping his eyes opened and eating dinner. 

“So son I hear you and Akaashi are court mates, i'm glad you found finally found someone” 

“I know! Thank you, means alot dad” 

“Yes well, you do know if you marry him you’ll be king of Fukurodani” with just a sentence the air became a little more tense. Other conversations came to murmurs or stop completely. 

“I know, but if it means I can be with Akaashi then it's ok. We can rule together.” 

“Well you will be the sole ruler, Akaashi will be Queen yes but he is an omega” 

“What does that have to do with anything? We can rule together besides it’s Akaashi throne and birthright. Just like mine would have been here in Karasuno. But I want Yachi to be Queen here. I want to be Akaashi” 

He stared into his fathers eyes, challenging him to say something. To say something that would offend him or the man that sat next to him. He knew of Bokuto's determination and if he was determined to stay by Aaashi then there really wasn't any use of fighting it. 

“Well then who am I to deny… although I do have a couple questions for Akaashi then, Everyone else if you are done eating you are dismissed. Thank you” The king was asking to talk to Akaashi alone. Though Bokuto probably wouldn’t leave Akaashi’s side, ot still put everyone on edge. What did he have to ask to say that no nobody was supposed to hear. This could either go really well or really bad. And Akaashi had a feeling that it was the latter. 

Kenma and Kuroo were the first to go, kenma didn't eat much but when he walked out of the dining hall he looked at Akaashi with concern. Kuroo looked at the KIng and then Bokuto. They were both concerned with what would happen, yet they thanked the king and said their good nights. Suga and Yamaguchi looked at each other and nodded, Suga grabbed Akaashi’s hand and squeezed it. They left silently. Daichi left soon after. Tsukishima was the last one and he thanked both the king and Queen and walked over to Bokuto and whispered something in his ear before he bid his goodbyes and good nights. 

Tsukishima spoke loud enough for Bokuto and Akaashi to hear but the king and Queen probably could hear over the sound of the dishes clanking and being swept away by the servers. “As your royal advisor I do advise you to tread carefully. Your mother looks like she’s ready to raze hell, your father is no better” 

Once the room was silent and the servers left them the attention was on Akaashi. The rush of anxiety made him more alert, he wasn’t prepared for… well anything. 

“So if you're going to be Queen, and marry our son, no doubt Yachi will ally with your kingdom because of the wedding. We would like to ask you some questions” The queen spoke and almost echoed in the silent room. “There are just a few questions about beliefs and concerns for the future, things that will help us get to know you as a ruler” The king continued her sentence. 

Akaashi wanted to say that it was bullshit. What did her beliefs or “concerns” have to do with anything about marrying Boukuto. Sure being royalty and reigning maybe but this was just a little much. Beliefs about how omegas and how a kingdom should be, and what he wants to come out of his reign. Concerns about his people and about future wars if there was to be one. Sure concerns and beliefs are good to know but how does it relate to being in love with Koutarou, Keiji didn't know that for sure. 

“What will you do about the ever going discrimination agasint Omega’s?”

“As an omega i know and have felt the discrinimation in my own home, from my open people. Koutraou can attest to it. I do plan on passing a new law, for companies and work spaces to haver to hire more Omegas and pay them equally, put more restraint on alpha’s and ave harsher consequences if an omega was raped or abused” 

“And about betas?” 

“Well in my country they are not rare but not exactly common, they are 1 to every 10 alphas and 5 to every 25 omegas, Betas aren't hassled as much in Fukurodani and they have their own benefits program to help them with their children or for food or any basic things they would need.” 

“What about the news of war, abojo-sai and shiratorizawa have been tense since Oikawa and Iwaizumi took over and there are rumors of war.” 

“I don't know much about Abojo sai but i have met Ushiwaka and his mate Tendou from Shiratorizawa. They wouldn't start a war with seijoh unless there was a real reason, like a criminal offense. But if they were to go to war and asked for help it would depend on their reason and if it would benefit my own nation. War is tricky and I would rather keep Fukurodani out of it, with Koutarou I would ask what was his professional military opinion and would go on from there. But for the most part it's their war, unless they asked for help I wouldn't offer it.”

“Spoken like a true leader, Akaashi keiji” The King nodded and smiled, he had the King's approval. 

“ I still have a question” the queen was sitting up straight and though she did look the epitome of strength and grace she had a glint in her eye that made Akaashi shiver. 

“What do you think about Omegas and Betas and the topic of abortion?” 

This was something that came up often. It was a huge topic amongst the royal omegas and betas and even the citizens. It was different in every country and nation. They all had their own belief system and they stood tall whether they were ok and for it or full heartedly against it. 

Fukurdani was on its ok side. The Rulers of Fukurodani have always ruled with an open mind and a warm heart. Theri citizens had a right to their own body and because it was still a factor that the Omega or beta even Alpha was raped then they should not have to carry a child that they didn't ask for nor wanted. It could affect their lives more than just carrying and birthing a child. So fukurodani has made it clear that their citizens can get an abortion. 

“Fukurodani has always been Pro choice as some of the citizens call it. And I intend to keep it that way.” 

“Even if it means killing an innocent?” 

“What?” 

“Its killing a child, Karasuno has alwasy been strict about the abortion politicy. Its killing a child that has done no harm” 

“It's a clump of cells for the first two months, how is that a baby?” 

“Aboprtion is the same as murder” 

“Murdering what? A group of cells that has yet to even take a breath, have thoughts, it doesnt care. It doesn't even have a heartbeat.” 

“But its taking away that chance of life” 

“That makes no sense! Your just-” 

“Enough!  
“Mother! This doesn't have to be-” 

“No that's enough, i've heard enough.” 

It happened fast, Keiji felt too many things at once. Confusion, anger and rage, they all swirled inside of him. He didn't know what this woman's problem was. Why she said she was friends with his mother but acts like this. 

“ I don't think this alliance will work, this could cause an uproar. If our people think it's ok because we let our son marry a person that's ok with murdering a child.” 

“Mother!” 

“That's not what I said, nor what I meant. We can-” 

“I don't think this is a good decision, Honey please consider our people and our customs” 

A moment of silence in the dining hall. Akaashi felt the panic rise in his chest and crushed him, his breathing was nowhere near even and steady. Bokuto was no better with a pleading and upset expression, he's never seen him look like this before.

“I think it would be best for the sake of bother our people and nations to not have this alliance” 

“So we won't have to have an alliance. But i am still marrying Akaashi” 

“No Koutarou, no alliance and no wedding, you're not.” 

“You can't do that! This is the stupidest thing you ever said, Just because your views are different you'd do all this?!”

“You will not speak to your father like that Koutaoru. We did not raise you to act like this. Akaashi has been a terrible influence. We shouldn't have let you go to that ball.” 

“There will be no wedding after Yachi and Kiyoko’s. Not with Akaashi.” 

“Father please!” 

But this was no response. He left no room for argument or negotiation. And his mother looked no better. This was it. They had decided. 

“They can't do this! They don't even have a real reason!” Koutarou slams the door behind them as they walk outside leaving the castle and entering the unfamiliar gardens. The glass rattled from the pressure and force. 

“They are your parents, Koutarou, I don't think there is much we can do.  
It's not up to you, or me, when she tells us who we are meant to be.” Keji is on the verge of tears. This honestly couldn't be happening. How was he supposed to face Suga and Yamaguchi, or go back and tell Hinata that his training is over, or face his father and tell him that Bokuto’s parents don't approve of him. How was he supposed to go back without his courtmate. 

And that was just the effect on everyone else, and everyone else's thoughts. How was he supposed to breath, the thought of going back home without him, his laughter, his loud and boisterous voice echoing the quiet halls. His light. Who was going to make Akaashi confident and who was going to ask about his newest book or grap is hand when he was nervous and played with his fingers and, and, and, and how was he supposed to live without the man that stood before him. 

“I told you before, I don't care what they think or say. I'm staying with you.” 

“What if this was just a dream or a fantasy, what if this was hopeless for the start?” It felt like the world was falling apart. Maybe he was being dramatic, he knew he was attached to Bokuto in a maybe unhealthy way. He didn't care. Cause he was supposed to have him till the end. The end was a lot closer than he anticipated. 

“No, don't say that.” 

“It feels impossible” 

“It's not impossible, We can change the world, change it to be ours. This is as real as you are, as real as my heartbeats. Nothing can keep us apart. I get to choose my destiny and You're my destiny Akaashi Keji.” He grabbed Keiji’s hand and pulled him into his chest. He was genuine and dead serious. He broke and the tears started to fall, he latched onto the front of Koutraou’s shirt. There was no going back home. He built a home inside of Bokuto and even if he returned to his homeland he would never actually be home. 

“But it's not that easy. You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide. But It feels like everything just wants to keep us apart.”

“I don't believe that, what I do believe is that you are the one I was meant to find. What if you were made to be mine, like I am for you?”

“You don't know that, soulmates are just a theory, a concept.”

“So you don't think that we are?”

“Koutarou I never said that. If soulmates are real, I know I'm yours.”

“And I know for sure that I’m yours. No one can say what we’re meant to be. The world could be ours, we could be the protagonist of the world!!” Bokuto said and Akaashi laughed through the sobbs. 

“I’d love nothing more.” 

“Then we can figure this out. I promise. It's up to you and me, so nobody, not even my mother can tell us who to be. I decided you were my everything a long time ago. I'll rewrite the stars if I too.” Bokuto presses their foreheads together and Akaashi looks into his amber eyes, they are warm and still dramatic as ever with so many emotions that swirl inside of them. It’s so easy to fall for him. 

They stay like that for a while. Under the night stars and the moon's glow, in the garden holding each other. 

What they were unaware of was someone who had seen the whole thing. 

Yachi threw the doors open to the throne room, she knew that's where her parents would be. Normally she entered the room as quiet as possible, trying to not to interrupt whatever they were doing, but she let her rage fuel her now. She had a goal. And she would not stop till it was made possible. 

She always had Koutarou to protect her, as a child and even until now. It‘s time for her to return the thousands of sacrifices and favors he has done for her.

“Mother. Father” he voice was cold, her gaze didn't quite meet her mothers as she stood before them. 

“Yachi, sweetie what is it? Are you ok?” Her mother raised an eyebrow in concern. 

“No, I'm not. Are you seriously going to separate them? You can't. I won't allow it.” 

“Yachi-” 

“NO! Koutarou loves him. I saw it. They're in the garden and Akaashi is crying because the love of his life was forbidden to marry him. Koutarou is trying his best to stop him from having a panic attack. Koutarou told him that their soulmates, are you really that heartless? When have you ever heard Koutarou speak to someone like that. You know for him to say soulmate is a big deal.” 

“Soulmates are not real, its childish” 

“Koutarou always believed in them, you know that. He's always wanted one but he never called a single person his soulmate. He called Akaashi-san his soulmate. I'll never forgive you, you won't be losing one child but you'll lose but of us.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You really think that Koutarou will just go along with this. He won't. They will wed whether you like it or not. And if Fukurodani loses their heir and prince to this then it will bring war. Their king will think that we have something to do with the both of the princes' disappearances and I won't hold back to say that they ran because of you. You always said family was the most important thing. Just because his customs are different doesn't mean he's not worthy. He couldn't have known” 

“You’ve given us a lot to think about. I think-” 

“There is nothing to think about, either lose both your child and bring a war or let Koutarou marry Keiji and let them be happy. You choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said at the beginning this chapter was really inspired by the song and if you noticed or look back it has a bunch of the lyrics or references in their. I saw a Tik Tok and it inspired like 90% of this. sorry its a little late holidays have always been really hectic time of year!
> 
> come yell and cry with me on twitter @heapllieos


	19. A Special Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a long chapter. To make up for the fact that the next couple may be a little far out.

One thing that Akaashi was fairly good at was avoiding problems in his life. He ignores them, moves on and his motto has been “maybe if i ignore it it will either fix itself or simply go away.” He does that with many, many things. But he has a feeling that he can't exactly escape this. 

Yamaguchi and Suga along with Akaashi himself are huddled in Bokuto’s room, and have been since that morning. They didn't go to breakfast and made Tsukishima and Daichi and Koutraou bring them leftovers. 

No one spoke of what happened last night. After Akaashi had pulled himself together long enough to retell the other omega’s what had happened he broke again and had not stopped till he passed out. He was about to make himself drop. The anxiety and unwelcome stress for the past events along with the fact that he could lose someone more important to him than air was far more than enough reason to drop. Not even Koutraou could help him when he reached a certain point. When he had gotten so lost in his thoughts and self doubt, only he could pull himself out of that state and after sleeping till noon he had felt better, ish. It helped that he could physically feel Bokuto’s warmth and could smell Suga, someone who has pulled him out of multiple drops, someone he's known since they were children. Along with Yamaguchi, a soul who understood the thoughts that filled his head and knew how to help pull himself back to what was reality. It helped that he had such wonderful people. Even Kenma held a worried expression when he came to see why nobody was at breakfast and sat next to Akaashi, pressing out a calming scent. 

Koutraou said that nothing had happened at breakfast, except that Yachi held no conversation with their parents, not even when it came to talking about the coronation that was less than two days away. Which was odd. Bokuto decided to speak to her later, once he knew Akaashi was ok. 

So maybe he could not avoid this problem, but who said he can't change the tactic a little bit and just avoid the emotions. Yeah why not? Just ignore the emotions that made his heart pound and not in the way it did when Kouturaou kissed him or when he smiled at him for no reason. No this pounding hurt and it felt like it weighed more than a mountain. Just simply ignore it. 

Speaking of the coronation, The guests would start to come soon, some would arrive early, mostly other politicians or even Queens and Kings if they knew the Karasuno royal family well enough and wanted to see and give their blessing. 

Most of the decorations were set up already. Prepared for the events that will take place in just two days. The only thing that was missing were half the guests and the food. That just gave away to more anxiety though. What could happen in the span of two days and after the coronation. Was he expected to go home? Without his court mate? 

There were too many questions that couldn’t be answered by just him but he didn’t want to find out the answers at the same time. At one point Suga and Yamaguchi left the couple alone when they realized they could not help much more. 

They sat in silence wrapped in each other's scent. Akaashi’s thoughts were racing even in the silence. Bokuto waited patiently for him though. Didn’t rush him nor did he push him to speak his mind. He was a comforting presence that was much needed. 

When Akaashi did Break the silence the first thing he said was “The thought of losing you, it scares me”

“You won’t lose me, I could never leave your side nor hell or heaven could rip us apart” 

“Did you quote one of my books?” Akaashi laughed into his shoulder and Bokuto’s laugh boomed in the quiet room. “I didn’t think you would have noticed, but yes I did” 

The next two days passed in the same manner. Akaashi left the room a couple times but was always accompanied by someone. He knew he was being a little ridiculous with this. But he was scared about what was going to happen next. It wasn’t till he looked at Bokuto getting ready for his little sister to be crowned, that he realized that he might not see him tomorrow. 

“My mother said she wanted to talk after the coronation.” 

“Did she say of what?” 

He shook his head. 

Akaashi got ready for the coronation as well. He had to look presentable. And most of the guests had arrived. The cars and carriages that were outside were unbelievable, all the different colors that filled the courtyard, different kingdoms emblems and the colors of different nations. Weddings and coronations were one way to bring the world together. 

Since his father wasn’t here he was the representation for Fukurodani. He wore the white and black suit with gold detailing down the sides. There was a small emblem of an hour on the back of his blazer. He hadn’t been this fancy in months, definitely didn’t miss the stiffness or the tightness of the suit or the uncomfortable pinch of the dress shoes. But he’ll have to live for tonight. 

By the time the sun was setting Yachi and Kiyoko were Queens and no longer princess. Both with crowns on their head and Yachi stood tall in front of her new kingdom. Kiyoko at her side holding her hand smiling. It was a sight for the gods to see. 

The palace roared with noise. It was even louder at sunset and the after party began. Akaashi didn’t have time to worry and couldn’t find it in himself to have anxiety when he was being swept away with the crowd. 

He wanted to congratulate the pair but it would have to wait when he couldn’t find them in the entertainment hall. It was covered in decorations, some of the same ones that were in the chapel where the princesses were crowned the Queens of Karasuno. 

Akaashi found himself looking around, mostly observing those around him. He could tell by the way people talked and stood whether they were nobles, regular citizens or if they were royalty visiting. Each person would take up their own space and their own audience. 

Someone who took up space was the one and only Oikawa Toru, He didn't take up literal space but more like attention and the space and to have an audience. The space to thrive and live off of others' presence. 

He was the Queen to Aoba Johsai, He was the royal in the bloodline though. He married Iwaizumi who was a noble and was apparently really close to the royal family because they were playmates as children and grew up to be inseparable. They obviously fell in love and when they married and then mated Iwaizumi became a royal and took over as the new king. 

Akaashi had no clue how Oikawa was ok with this. 

How he just simply let something that was his birthright and his to claim to his mate. Maybe it was because they grew up different then Akaashi but even so, doesn't he want to have a say? Oikawa always had something to say so why not about his country, why not about the throne he was supposed to have if not born an omega. 

Of course Akaashi would never ask Oikawa to his face, it was rude. And Akaashi was taught to be polite in the face of politicians and royals. He had planned to steer clear of the brunette but the oher had no intentions of letting him apparently. 

“My my, Akaashi Keiji Prince of Fukurodani. I don't think I've had the pleasure” He walked up to the other omega. A charming smile and alert chocolate brown eyes started into his. He moved with grace but was not docile; he was strong and confident in his steps. Like every step was written in stone and he was not the reader but the creator. He made the moves and everyone watched and scrambled to make counter moves that would fail. 

Akaashi was almost overwhelmed but having The Bokuto Koutarou as a courtmate gave him an advantage and he was not too overwhelmed by the very presence this omega gave off. “Oikawa Toru, Queen of Aoba Johsai I believe this is the first time we’ve met although not the first time i've heard of you” Akaashi gave a polite nod.

“I hope it has been only good” He chuckled, it flowed like honey out of his mouth and Akaashi was really starting to wonder how this man was even human. He was close to rivaling Suagwara who is Akaashi's mind was the ideal and perfect Omega. But ideal’s could change. 

“Listen I heard your courting Bokuto, he’s quite the alpha.” Oikawa looked at akaashi dead in the eyes. There was a glint in his eyes. Keiji wasn’t sure he trusted it. Or him for a matter of fact. 

“Yes I am. And you're with King Iwaizumi-san, who has a reputation himself” 

“Wow Akaashi-kun so formal, haven't heard someone call Iwa that in a while. Anyways you look like you could use a break, a ball not your scene?” 

“Not quite my scene”

“I think it's always funny when Royalty dislikes parties and balls, since we must attend and hold so many. Like Kenma-chan who would rather play games then dance, even if it is with Kuroo-kun”

“And you seem to thrive in parties from what I can tell”

“Oh don't be so sure Akaashi-kun” he said, Keiji thought he would go on but he didn't. He left the conversation to die as Keiji tried to decipher what he had just said. What he meant and why tell Akaashi this. 

“You look like you have a question for me, or maybe want to tell me something” Oikawa broke the silence between them. 

“And if i don't” 

“I know you do, no point in lying when I'm standing right here. Just ask, it can't be that bad” 

He was hesitant though, how do you phrase this...“How do you just...let Iwaizumi-san takeover… it's your birthright to the throne, your royalty and he’s….” 

“Not? Yeah I know what you mean. But we had this plan since we were children on how it would work. I’ll tell you a secret Akaashi-kun, Iwa-chan is only the messenger, you can think of him as my advisor. I tell him what I think should happen and he tells me whether it's a good idea or not. Either way I get my way. He just simply tells the nobles and the citizens what I should be telling them. It was so frustrating at first. But it was always the plan since the day I presented. He promised me I wouldnt have to give up my say, that he wouldn't take my throne from me. And he never will, he loves me too much to even try. All I have to do is pout and whether I'm being rash or not I get my way.” 

“So all this time I thought you handed your throne over, but it was you in control” 

“That is correct, I hold all the power but nobody knows that much, all they know is that Iwa-chan is an amazing king and don't get me wrong he is, but I would never just hand over anything that is mine, I simply got lucky to have such an amazing Alpha.”

“That changes a lot on the way I view you”

“Huh? Akaashi did you think ill of me before?!?” Oikawa’s smiles vanished and was replaced with a dramatic pout. 

“I didn't think ill of you Oikawa-san but I thought you were stereotypical..for and omega” 

“Well don't get me wrong i still love to be dressed up and i do take care of my skin like its gold, should i give you my skin care routine?”

They laughed at his joke and continued to talk, Akaashi was never one to socialize with people who were not in his “inner circle” but Oikawa was like a breath of fresh air. And reassurance. He wasn't the only royal omega who wanted what was supposed to be theirs. And he had his own way of doing things, Akaashin wanted to be bolder, he didn't want to be in the background.

“Akaashi-kun it was a pleasure to meet you and I would love to be in alliance with you after your coronation, please do invite me to that event, it will be so fun to see fukurodani! I've never been so it will be an adventure, I can’t wait, Abojosai and Fukurodani have never been allies.” 

“I don't believe there was any bad blood, your just simply too far from Fukurodani..” 

“A week's journey, but still do send us an invite to your wedding and coronation, I would not miss a chance to see you in white and as a true Queen.” 

“Your making friends again Toru?” A new voice came into the conversation, a man a little shorter than Oikawa himself wrapped an arm around the omega and settled against his side. King Iwaizumi. 

“Of course iwa-chan, this is Akaashi Keji prince of -” 

“Fukurodani, I know, Bokuto won't shut up about his courtmate” 

“Rude iwa-chan i wanted to finish introducing him.” 

“Sorry love but Bokuto introduced him about ten times over in the past hour” 

“Is he being a bother?” Akaashi looked around the room now. 

“No of course not, just excited” 

“I should go find him..” 

“Ahh well like i was saying send us an invitation” Oikawa smiled and it was genuine 

“Your already on the guest list” Akaashi gave a small smile back

“Perfect!” The omega clapped his hands 

As Akaahsi was walking away he could hear the couple behind him. 

“Iwa-chan I want to make an alliance with him” 

“We can talk about it late-” 

“Nope, I made up my mind!” 

Akaashi shook his head, so Oikawa wasn’t kidding. He wore the pants that's for sure. 

The air was thick with other scents and it was hard to track down Bokuto’s scent when it mixed in with so many others. But he made a sharp turn towards the food table and found Kuroo and Kenma snuggled into the other side hiding away from the attention. 

“Kuroo-san do you know where Bokuto is?” 

“He’s with his family now, something about a family meeting” 

Ok so he was in a family meeting. Maybe it was what his mother wanted to speak to him about earlier. But to have a family meeting that was during the after party of their daughters coronation. He didn't really know what to do now. Maybe go look for Suga and yamaguchi, oh but they were definitely going to be with Daichi and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was going to ask the blonde about a courtship tonight too. 

It's traditional that the alpha of beta asked the omega but Yamaguchi said that Tsuki wasn't really into traditions and was dense. He had to make a move for anything to happen or for tsuki to even know that yamaughich likes him. So tonight was a no go when it came to looking for yamaguchi. Suga was with Daichi for sure and that was like third wheeling your mom and dad on a date. Awkward. 

Maybe he should go find Oikawa again. But would that be weird? 

He was going back and forth, should he do this or not and it wasn't going to stop until Bokuto came up to him and with his bright smile and warm hands that stopped him from picking at the soft skin of his hands and was pulled out of his thoughts. 

“I have great news to tell you, come with me!” Bokuto suddenly tugged on Akaashi’s dress shirt and pulled him towards the front of the crowd maneuvering through clumps of people. Towards where the rest of the royal family was standing. 

When he was pulled up to the top of the throne room, He caught his breath and stood tall next to Koutarou. he didn’t exactly know what was happening but he would be damned if he looked bad in front of this many people. 

The king quieted the room until there was silence waiting for his next words. But it wasn’t he who spoke next, it was the newly retired queen. 

“Tonight my Beta daughter and her alpha may have become the first pair of queens in Karasuno history. From now on my dears history has its eyes on you, I can’t wait to see what you will do. But something else that I have yet to address is my son and his courtship. Koutarou and Keiji of Fukurodani, Have been in a courtship for the past three months. And I am happy to announce that the wedding will be next month!” 

The stillness and silence and the crowd spoke volumes. But they’re loud tears and claps, whistling and dancing commenced spoke even louder. Everyone was more than excited for the news that their military prince will become a king. And that he has found love.

Akashi smiled through the confusion and tugged at koutarou’s sleeve. Just a few days ago it was forbidden. And that she had broken off their courtship. But now she announces to her kingdom that they are having a wedding. 

Which was always the plan but that was not her right to say. This woman knows no boundaries. 

And they were dismissed back to the party Bokuto pulled Akashi towards the back of the car so we’re nobody was, towards in the Gardens. 

“I know you’re really confused so let me tell you but my mom just told me 30 minutes ago.” 

I sat down on the bench so they sat down just a couple nights ago. 

“so I’m sure you heard that we were called into a family meeting. I was really confused too I was wondering why this couldn’t wait until tomorrow. But my mother said that she didn’t want to lose both her kids. Trust me I was just as confused as you are since I never said anything like that. But Yachi I guess went to our parents after the incident. And told them that they could either choose their kids and let us be happy or lose both of their kids because they didn’t want me to be happy.” 

It was a lot to take in. And Akaashi had a feeling that this wasn’t even the end of the story. Yachi standing up for them? Why hadn’t she said anything? If she said something three days ago why did it take their parents till now to say something? 

“crazy right? I didn’t think she had a in her to stand up for not herself but me. she did it for us, my parents thought about it and they decided that I’d rather have the kids and I just put it behind us. Which is difficult. I have a hard time forgiving my mother for what she said and done but she is going to let us marry and have a wedding and she will have no complaints about it. And she will no longer be mean to you and if she does you have to promise to tell me”

Akaashi was stunned to see the list a lot just happened. So the past three days of rain was for nothing the avoidance, the pent up anger and sadness. But it was also a relief he wouldn’t go home without his Courtmate. He could still have Bokuto by his side! Bokuto would still remain by his side just like he promised. 

“Please say something, anything” 

“So did she propose for you then…” 

“Huh?” 

“she announced her wedding before you proposed” Akaashi tried to hold back a small playful smile as Bokuto scrambled. 

Bokuto Pulled Akashi up from the bench and made it so he was standing. Bokuto scratched at the back of his neck and had a sheepish smile on his face. “well actually…” 

He slowly Lowered himself to One knee, “keiji there have been a lot of ups and downs in the past almost 4 months. But they were the best for months of my life. Every second with you has been a blessing and I’m so glad my mother forced me to go to your ball. I’m so glad we had our first adventure that night and I hope we have so many more. I would rewrite the stars for you so our names are rewritten next to each other. I believe in soulmates since I was a child and I truly believe you’re mine. Will you be the protagonist of the world with me?” 

“Yes, yes, yes, Yes. I will absolutely, there is nothing and nowhere I would rather be” 

Keiji pulls Koutarou up from the ground and kisses him with all the passion and love he can put into one kiss. He wants the other to know how much he loves him. How much he appreciates and cares and adores him. He feels the alpha slide the ring onto his finger as they pull apart. 

He hasn’t even looked at it yet. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from his soulmate. Looking down now he can see the two diamonds were almost circling each other. One a black polished diamond and the other was a clear shiny diamond that shimmered in the moonlight. Yin and yang. Complete opposites that could not survive without the other. One could not exist without the other existing at the same time. The definition of soulmates. 

“I love you so much,” Keiji intertwined their fingers and leaned back into a kiss. 

“I could never love someone more than I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my, we're are 5 ish chapter from the end and they get to have they happy ending!! 
> 
> Oikawa finally made his appearance and cleared things up with Akaashi about his way of ruling, as an oikawa kinnie i think i did pretty well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as i did!


End file.
